FIRE AND ICE
by Le scorpius rose
Summary: l'homme est de glace aux vérités, - Il est de feu pour les mensonges. Quand le feu rencontre la glace, le récit d'une épopée. —en pause—
1. Chapter 1

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Peut-être avez vous été amené ici par hasard, juste en lisant le resumé, parce que vous n'aviez plus rien à lire. Cette fiction est l'oeuvre d'une mordue, de lecture, d'harry potter, d'écriture. Cette fiction est ma première, peut-être ma dernière qui sait ^^, mais j'espère la faire en plusieurs longs chapitres selon vos commentaires. :) Bonne Lecture **

**L.S.R**

**/!/ Je ne possède aucun personnage de cette fic /!/ **

CHAPITRE 1 

Rose Weasley était allongée dans la nuée blanche, presque cachée. Le vent soufflait, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux roux. La neige mordait son dos et ses bras en croix, elle regardait les étoiles. Son frère à ses côtés, récitait le nom de chacune d'entre elles. Elle grava cette image dans sa mémoire, elle se sentait immortelle. Demain elle allait retourner à Poudlard.

—

Le Poudlard express était presque vide quand Rose et Hugo s'y installèrent. Les vitres, couvertes de givre, rendaient le compartiment sombre, glacé et encore plus vide. Peu à peu il se remplit de têtes rousses et noires, mais Rose ne se sentait pas heureuse, il manquait _quelqu'un. _ Albus lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle était ailleurs.

_De nouveau elle était dans cette grande salle lumineuse, de nouveau elle sentait la peur mêlée à l'excitation, de nouveau__**, elle était une première année**__. Effrayée par Hagrid, le semi-géant qui les escortaient, elle se colla à son cousin. Ils montèrent dans les barques, l'eau gelée leurs léchant les pieds, Rose grimaça au contact de cette étendues noire et menaçante, et à l'idée de se qui pouvait se cacher dans ces profondeurs obscures elle frissona. Bien que le trajet fut bref, il sembla durer une éternité pour Rose qui, cramponnée à la barque, luttait contre son envie de vomir. Albus à ses côtés semblait dans l'exacte même situation, il était livide. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans le hall chaud et brillant , à moitiés mouillés. Le professeur devant eux avait dû parler mais Rose n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son flot de paroles, enfin ils pénétrèrent des l'immense Grande Salle, et les yeux de Rose furent immédiatement attirés par le chapeau racorni posé sur un tabouret, devant l'estrade des professeurs._

_L'homme qui leurs avait parlé toute à l'heure déroula un long parchemin soigneusement couvert de noms et commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Ainsi commença l'un des instants les plus longs de la vie de Rose. Après avoir entendu que Leroy Amish allait à Poutsouffle, Franck Holden à Serpentard, Lisa Kerouac à Serdaigle, et Lysander Londubat à Gryffondor, Rose commença à se lasser, elle parcourut l'assemblée de petits êtres chetifs qu'ils formaient et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un garçon, Les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux gris métal, Malefoy pensa-t-elle, le garçon contre qui son père l'avait mise en garde ce matin. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, vu qu'à l'instant précis, il semblait vouloir se fondre dans les murs, comme elle._

—_" Malefoy, Scorpius", appela la voix retentissante du Professeur._

_Une horde de cris de protestation et de fureur s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors, Poutsouffles et Serdaigles, se mêlant aux applaudissements de Serpentard. Le Garçon sembla pâlir encore plus, il s'avança d'un pas vacillant vers le professeur, s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit comme un prisonnier attend un châtiment. Le Choipeau fut posé sur sa tête. Après un minute d'intense concentration pendant laquelle la salle retenait son souffle, il s'écria le sourcils froncés : "Gryffondor" _

_Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, suivit d'une vague de murmures, le garçon se leva, et alla s'installer à la table, le plus loin possible des autres, il semblait néanmoins avoir reprit des couleurs._

_Puis vint le tour de son cousin, Albus, une salve d'aplaudissement retentit quand il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors._

_-" Weasley, Rose", appela le professeur_

_Elle déglutit, et s'avança d'un pas faible vers son destin. Après quelques secondes le Choipeau s'écria: "Gryffondor"_

_Un poids s'envola de la poitrine de Rose, et c'est guillerette qu'elle s'avança vers la table de sa nouvelle famille, sautillant presque. Après un coup d'oeil au visage souriant de son cousin, elle continua de marcher, d'arrêtant devant le garçon aux cheveux pâles. Il leva vers elle ses yeux gris étincelants, teintés de peur et de tristesse, il avait l'air perdu. Elle s'assit à son côté. Personne n'avait remarqué la moindre chose, enfin personne à part Albus, qui la fixait avec un regard chargé d'incompréhension. _

_-"Rose Weasley", dit elle après un court instant au garçon qui la fixait, lui aussi, avec le même regard, lui tendant la main._

_-"Scorpius Malefoy", répondit il après un temps d'attente, et il se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi la promesse muette qu'ils avaient faits, d'être amis._

—

Rose fut réveillée par un Albus inquiet qui la secouait par l'épaule.

-« Rose, Rose, » lui criait-il presque les sourcils froncés.

Rose encore dans les brumes du sommeil frotta ses yeux fatigués.

-« qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albus, on y est déjà ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie  
—« Non, mais tu sanglotais dans ton sommeil, répondit-il grimaçant »

Elle pleurait dans son sommeil, elle, Rose Weasley ? Mais de quoi avait-elle bien pu rêver ? Elle se souvenait de la répartition et c'était tout. Plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage inquiet, elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues et se tourna vers Albus.

« Ça doit être parce que je rêvais que me noyais dans le lac », dit-elle d'une voix sourde inconnue.

Albus ne parut pas convaincu, mais hocha la tête et retourna à sa discussion animée sur le quidditch avec Lily et Hugo.

Le reste du trajet passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de Rose, elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée, et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

_Elle était suspendue en l'air par une cheville, un Serpentard de 5__e__ année, s'amusait à l'humilier dès le deuxième jour, elle la traître à son sang._

_Scorpius était arrivé, horrifié par la scène, frappant le cinquième année, faute de connaître un sort. Avant que le serpent ne puisse riposter, il était entouré de tous les cousins Weasley/Potter et allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Perdant sa concentration, le sort se rompit et elle se sentait happée par le sol. Scorpius la cueillit comme un oisillon blessé, sur la branche où elle gisait, inconsciente, et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il resta à son chevet les deux jours de son ré jours de é le fait qu' elle hurlait, pleuraits se labourait le visage des ses ongles souillés par le sang, Scorpius restait, malgré les vociférations de Mme Pomfresh, il restait, malgré les regards mauvais des cousins de Rose, il restait, et malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il restait . Depuis ce jour, il devint son meilleur ami, son confident : Il couvrait ses arrières. Envers et contre tout il resterait toujours._

**Voilà, c'est ici que se termine le chapitre 1 de ma première fiction. Le truc qui serait super cool ce serait de mettre une reviews, même juste pour dire lu comme ça je saurait si ma chronique plait ou non :)  
Le chapitre 2 sera bientôt là !**

_Le Scorpius Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Chose promise chose due. Le Chapitre 2 est là, j'espère que vous avez aimé le 1. Que ce soit le cas ou non dites le moi dans une reviews :) Bonne Lecture L.S.R **

**Chapitre 2**

Rose était au seuil de l'inconscience. Elle sentait tout ce qui l'entourait, mais comme prisonnière de son rêve, elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper. Elle courait, courait, courait, mais après quoi courait-elle ? Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid.

« Rose, Rose », dit une voix étrangement familière dans un murmure, « réveille-toi petite fleur .»

Elle sentit une douce et chaude pression sur chacune de ses paupières. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, comme si elle avait passé mille ans sous terre, la lumière l'éblouit. Devant elle se trouvait l'être le plus parfait au monde. Le visage d'ange de Scorpius était à quelques mètres du sein, il souriait. Rose cligna des yeux, comment Scorpius pouvait-il être là ? Elle n'était pourtant allée jusqu'au château !

« Scorpius ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement nasillarde.

« Tu ne reconnais même plus la voix de ton meilleur ami maintenant ? » dit-il sur un ton faussement blessé.

« Scorpius ! » répéta Rose, toute hésitation avait délaissé sa voix, elle lui sauta au cou, riant. Il lui rendit son étreinte, bien qu'ils ne la maintinrent pas longtemps, elle exprimât tout.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit Rose tout bas, ce n'était ni un reproche, ni une exhortation, c'était un constat.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » lui répondit Scorpius sur le même ton. Ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Rose de plus belle.

Ils se hâtèrent de monter dans une des carrioles, le festin ne les attendrait pas. Scorpius observa Rose un moment, elle avait changé. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances, brièvement néanmoins, car Scorpius passait Noel au château depuis que son père était mort. Pendant les autres vacances, Scorpius venait les passer chez Rose ou au terrier.

« Où sont les autres ?», demanda Rose une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se raconter leurs vacances.

« Ils partaient alors que j'arrivais, Albus allait te réveiller, mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser le privilège de le faire. Et ça valait le coup, tu aurais vu ta tête » dit-il alors qu'un grand sourire lui fendait le visage.

Rose lui donna une tape sur le bras, et fit une moue faussement blessée. Son ventre gargouilla. Elle espérait vraiment que le festin ne serait pas fini une fois qu'ils arriveraient là-bas, elle avait sauté le déjeuné avec ses siestes à répétition, et elle mourait de faim.

Une fois la carriole arrêtée, ils sautèrent à bas et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le château : il avait recommencé à neiger.

Lorsque Rose et Scorpius purent enfin s'asseoir à table, ils eurent juste le temps d'attraper une cuisse de poulet avant que les dessert apparaissent remplaçant les fins mets que Rose ne pourrait jamais goûter. Elle renifla bruyamment, et se servit copieusement de tarte aux pommes. Entre deux coups de fourchette, elle discutait avec ses amies Agathe et Joséphine, qui partageaient aussi son dortoir. Elle apprit donc qu'Agathe qui était allée en France pour Noël avait A-D-O-R-É et que Joséphine qui était restée pour les vacances à Poudlard, avait écrasé Scorpius au jeu d'Echec Sorcier, elle lui murmura que ce dernier avait été malheureux comme les pierres lorsqu'Albus et elle étaient allés fêter Noël au Terrier. Elle sourit tristement ainsi elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas s'être sentie entière sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés… Une fois le repas terminé elles se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, Albus, Scorpius, et Michael Finnigan les suivant de près, discutant ardemment de Quiditch. Alors qu'elles attendaient qu'un des escaliers daigne venir devant elle, Agathe lui murmura à l'oreille qu'Henri Fonks de Serdaigle, la fixait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Alors qu'elle lui intimait de ne pas se retourner. Rose fit volte-face cherchant Henri des yeux, il l'observait ostensiblement, adossé nonchalamment contre une vieille armure rouillée quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il surprit son regard Henri lui sourit, toutes dents dehors. Rose se retourna précipitamment rouge de confusion, si vite qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans le trou qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Scorpius la rattrapa à temps juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Merci Scor», dit-elle sans même lui accorder un regard marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle sentie Agathe et Joséphine pouffer dans son dos. Redoublant de grommellements et d'injures elle mont les marches de l'escalier qui était enfin arrivé. Elle savait qu'elles allaient la cuisiner une fois de retour dans leur chambre, devant Claudia et Tally. Elle redoubla donc de vitesse, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, monta dans son dortoir, se changea rapidement et essaya de dormir. Une multitude d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et si Henri me trouvait mignonne disait une petite voix dans sa tête- bien sûr que non il ne peut pas te trouver mignonne, personne ne t'a jamais trouvé mignonne répliqua une autre voix. Elle essaya en vain de les faire taire toutes deux, sans succès. La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit et les quatre filles gloussant entrèrent, mais n'essayèrent pas de la tirer de son « sommeil ».

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Rose dans cet état. D'abord, elle avait failli tomber dans le vide sans raisons, soit elle était maladroite, mais pas à ce point ! Et ensuite partir en courant, en le remerciant à peine, elle qui en faisait des tonnes à chaque fois…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète à Albus et Michael. Ils haussèrent les épaules, apparemment il était le seul à remarquer que Rose avait eu un comportement bizarre. Joséphine et Agathe gloussaient toujours. Il leur lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, elles firent un signe de tête en direction de la vieille armure rouillée quelques mètres plus loin. Henri Fonks y était adossé, le grand blond lança un long regard embarrassé aux deux filles, montrant qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris. Joséphine et Agathe partirent dans un rire incontrôlable. Scorpius comprit enfin, une bouffée de jalousie lui monta d'un coup. Ce troll ne pouvait TOUT DE MÊME PAS reluquer Rose, sa Rose. Scorpius rentra dans une rage folle sans raison et faillit courir crever les yeux de Fonks pour avoir daigner les poser sur elle. Il parvint tout de même à la museler et à l'enfermer dans un coin de son esprit, mais l'entendait encore grogner, griffer les bords de son crâne pour sortir. Scorpius voulait qu'elle sorte, il le voulait de tout son être. Mais un mot la muselait, un seul : Rose.

Rose se réveilla le lendemain, les yeux pochés et cernés, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ou presque pas. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Agathe et Joséphine qui ne dirent rien sur l'incident de la veille mais qui lui jetèrent des regards lourds de sens. Plongée jusqu'aux yeux dans son bol de céréales, elle n'osait regarder personne. Quand elle se leva pour se rendre à ses cours, elle jeta un d'œil à la table des Serdaigles, dès qu'il l'a vit Henri se précipita à sa rencontre et lui proposa de l'accompagner à ses cours et de lui porter son sac, elle accepta la première proposition mais déclina la deuxième. Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'en Rune Anciennes où il la quitta, non sans un sourire, pour aller en potion.

L'avantage d'être, en 7e année, avaient permit à Rose et à Scorpius de ne prendre que des cours en communs, pourtant au cours de ce jour là Rose se sentit plus isolée que jamais, Scorpius se faisait distant. À tous leurs cours, il ne lui parlait pas, conversant avec des filles qu'il avait toujours ignorées jusqu'à présent (bien que la majorité de la gent féminine soit à ses pieds). Rose se sentait blessée, et plus seule que jamais. Elle avait désespérément besoin de Scorpius pour l'aider à démêler ses sentiments. Elle essayait bien sûr de le coincer après leurs cours, mais dès qu'Henri surgissait, lui parlant de je ne sais quel livre ou n'importe quelles autres idioties, Scorpius s'enfuyait.

Le soir, alors qu'elle entrait dans son dortoir, elle faillit trébucher sur Tally qui était assise par terre au milieu de la pièce. Agathe tapota l'oreiller à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe se s'assoir. Bien qu'à contre coeur, elle s'exécuta. Elles commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur Henri qui l'avait suivie toute la journée. Voyant qu'elle ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet et qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, ses quatre amies la poussèrent à se confier, bien qu'elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée, ni heureuse. C'était de Scorpius dont elle avait besoin, mais justement c'était Scorpius qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce petit jeu durait, Scorpius lui manquait, elle avait désespérément besoin de lui parler, de l'entendre rire et lui dire qu'elle était idiote de s'en faire. Albus, Michael et Hugo s'étaient mis en tête d'organiser une fête le jour du nouvel An. Bien sûre elle n'était pas « vraiment autorisée ». Rose fut réquisitionnée pour le comité d'organisation de la fête. Avec tous les devoirs qui s'accumulaient en prévision des ASPICs, Rose ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Scorpius ne désoccupait pas ses pensées, ce qui lui rendait le travail plus ardu, et la concentration interdite.

L'organisation de la fête avançait bien, elle se ferait dans la salle sur demande bien sûr, l'alcool était stocké dans un trou du parquet, et il avaient commandé aux cuisines assez de gâteaux et d'amuse-gueules pour nourrir 10 Magyar à Pointes. Mis à part, l'événement le plus surprenant de la semaine fut sans nul doute l'invitation d'Henri à la dites fête. Rose ne savait que faire, d'un côté elle voulait absolument se vider la tête et cette fête lui paraissait la meilleure solution, d'un autre sortir avec Henri l'ennuyait, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ses amies ne luis furent d'aucuns conseil. Elle accepta finalement la proposition d'Henri, sentant que sa tête allait exploser.

Un soir, rentrant de la bibliothèque, elle parvint finalement à parler à Scorpius. Alors qu'elle montait dans son dortoir, sans vraiment d'espoir de le voir. Il était là assit sur son lit, le visage fermé, il lisait son livre de potions.

« Scorpius », commença-t-elle, il leva vivement la tête. Rose cru voir un sourire illuminer son visage mais elle avait dû se tromper car quand elle le regarda de nouveau son visage était redevenu dur et froid comme de la glace. Rose crut que son cœur allait se fissurer en milles morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux », répondit-il d'une voix sèche et cassante posant ses yeux d'argent liquide sur elle.

« J'ai besoin de te parler Scorpius, vraiment, je deviens folle, j'ai besoin de toi » dit-elle dans un sanglot, se cachant le visage de ses mains.

Scorpius était partagé, à la fois il voulait la prendre dans ses bras la serrer très fort, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était là. À la fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il se laissait aller comme ça, le monstre qu'il essayait de museler depuis des jours et des jours sortirait de sa cage sans doute, prendrait contrôle de lui sans doute, lui ferait faire des choses folles sans doute, lui ferait dire des choses folles sans doute… Scorpius pesait le pour et le contre depuis près d'une minute maintenant, Rose le fixait, inquiète de sa réaction. Scorpius lui lança un regard, et là il la vit, ce n'était pas la Rose joyeuse qu'il connaissait, c'était une autre Rose. Ses cheveux roux habituellement si bien coiffés étaient attachés à la va vite dans un chignon décomposé, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants étaient à présent ternes, ses joues étaient émaciées, elle semblaient être sur le point de se casser s'il la touchait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il choisit la solution facile. En quelque enjambées seulement il avait rejoint Rose, il la pressait fort contre lui, il lui chuchota qu'il était, que tout allait bien se passer, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentit ses cheveux, sa peau, toucha son visage, tout lui avait manqué, elle lui avait manqué. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte des gestes inhabituels de Scorpius. Elle s'accrochait juste à son T-shirt, pleurant silencieusement. Merlin, comme il lui avait manqué.

Et voilà ou se clôt le chapitre 2, le 3 demain promis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :)

_Le Scorpius Rose

Reviews pleaaaaaase

/

/

v


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 est en ligne ! J'ai une question préférez vous les chapitres de 2000 mots (comme celui-ci) avec à ce moment là 2 chapitres par jours, où alors les chapitre de 4000 mots avec du coup un seul chapitre par jours ? **

**Bonne lecture**

**L.S.R**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Rose riait. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Rose riait. Scorpius, le sourire aux lèvres, contemplait son désir inavoué. Dans la noirceur du soir, Rose semblait irréelle. Ses longues boucles rousses voletaient doucement dans son dos, portées par le vent d'hiver qui soufflait dans la tour d'astronomie. Ses joues, rosies par le froid, lui donnaient un air de poupée. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans la pièce, emplissant les oreilles de Scorpius de son bonheur.

La bête ronronnait.

Rose n'avait rien dit à Scorpius, sa seule présence l'apaisait. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle se sentait heureuse. Elle se sentait _entière_. Pourquoi gâcher ce moment avec des inepties de petite fille ? Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius, ivre de bonheur.

Un sourire flottant les lèvres, Scorpius portât Rose jusque-là trou béant du portrait. Il la déposa doucement sur le sofa rouge de la pièce, l'embrassant sur le front. Il s'endormit sur un fauteuil, près d'elle, ne pensant pas au lendemain.

Le sourire de Rose s'effaça le lendemain, lorsqu'elle vit Henri s'approcher d'elle, et Scorpius s'éloigner. Elle soupira. N'avait elle donc droit qu'à un seul moment de bonheur ? Henri lui tint la conversation jusqu'à son cours de sortilèges, lui parlant de la fête du soir, lui demandant ce qu'elle allait porter, à quelle heure devaient-ils y aller… Mais Rose n'écoutait pas, opinant à toutes ses paroles, elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi n'éprouvait elle pas le même sentiment qu'avec Scorpius, pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas à sa place ? Elle devrait pourtant se sentir bien, Henri était gentil, intelligent, drôle, il allait sans doute l'embrasser à la soirée, lui demander de sortir avec lui. Pourtant elle se sentait coincée, prise au piège. Tournant la tête vers Henri, elle lui sourit. Ça devait être normal se dit elle, elle le connaissait à peine. Tout irait mieux ce soir, ce n'était qu'une angoisse naturelle.

Entrant dans la classe de sortilèges, une fois qu'Henri l'avait laissée devant la porte, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était assis à leur table, la regardant, souriant. Ainsi il n'avait pas décidé de l'abandonner de nouveau, se dit-elle souriant en retour. Ils travaillèrent le sortilège d'expulsion, une simple révision, puisqu'ils l'avaient l'année précédente. Rose maîtrisait ce sortilège en conséquence, elle pu parler avec Scorpius tout le cours de la fête du nouvel An, comme si la semaine précédente ne s'était jamais passée.

La cloche sonna. Rose vit à regret Scorpius s'éloigner, immédiatement remplacé par Henri, fidèle au poste.

Marchant lentement jusqu'au donjon, Scorpius repensa à la manière dont sa vie avait changé grâce à Rose. _Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard la première année, il avait été malmené dès que le train avait quitté le quai, des 5__e__ années de Poutsouffle, l'avaient pris en grippe, le faisant léviter la tête en bas, le traitant de Mangemort et de toutes sortes d'insultes._

_Scorpius, déjà terrifié à l'idée d'entrer dans cette école, marchait à présent la tête basse dans les couloirs du train, s'asseyant finalement à l'arrière du train dans un compartiment vide. Il détestait son père, l'ayant toujours délaissé lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui ressembler, il ne voulait en aucun cas finir comme lui à __Serpentard__._

_Alors quand son nom avait été appelé et que des cris de haine avaient retenti dans toute la salle la peur de Scorpius s'était amplifiée. Où devait-il aller si toutes les maisons le rejetaient ? C'est donc la tête basse qu'il rejoignit le tabouret._

_Le Choipeau, de sa voix grinçante, mit à nu Scorpius, commentant ses découvertes au fur et à mesure, s'emparant des pensées les plus intimes._

_Et c'est de cette même voix qu'il s'écria à voix haute, un nom que Scorpius n'avait jamais cru entendre pour lui. Son cœur fit une embardée. Gryffondor. Il était à Gryffondor, se dit-il. _

_Toute angoisse l'avait délaissé à présent, laissant place au bonheur et à la joie. Il n'était pas comme son père. _

_Mais quand il leva la tête, souriant, il s'aperçut que toute la salle s'était tue. Une centaine d'yeux étaient rivés sur lui. _

_Sa joie s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il alla s'installer à la table, sentant les regards qui le suivaient, traînant les pieds, s'installant à un endroit vide. Il regardait tristement la répartition d'un œil._

_Un éclair roux, cependant, attira son attention, quelqu'un s'avançait vers lui. Il déglutit prêt à recevoir quelconque maléfice._

_Il leva les yeux pour regarder son assaillant. Au lieu de l'imposant personnage auquel il s'était attendu, une première année se tenait devant lui. Avec ses cheveux roux emmêlés et ses yeux bleus, perçants, Scorpius reconnut une Weasley. Et il ne se trompait pas._

_« Rose Weasley », dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, lui tendant la main.  
_

_Scorpius la regarda, ses yeux grands ouverts, incrédules. Elle voulait lui parler, à lui un Malefoy, elle une Weasley ? Il resta dans cette position un instant._

_« Scorpius Malefoy », répondit-il lui prenant la main, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Et ils conversèrent alors le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Scorpius monta alors dans son dortoir, se couchant dans ses draps froids. Il sentit quatre paires d'yeux le fixer. Il se sentait seul, très seul._

_Le jour suivant, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin pour se rendre en potions. Scorpius entendit des éclats de voix dans la cour intérieure. Il se dirigea vers eux, en proie à une curiosité malsaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le même éclat roux que la veille, suspendu en l'air._

_Horrifié, il se jeta sur le 5__e__ année qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur Rose. Aussitôt il lui abattit son poing sur le nez. Quelque instant plus tard, alors qu'il se retrouvait encerclé pas une dizaine de têtes rousses et noires, il vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Rose, qui pendait, inanimé, sur une des massives branches d'un arbre. Il se précipita, et, la prenant dans ses bras, l'emmena à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Il resta à son chevet les deux jours de son rétablissement, essuyant ses douleurs, les cris de Mme Pomfresh, et les regards mauvais de sa famille. Mais il restait, car Rose était sa seule amie et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il ne la laisserait __jamais__ tomber. Au fil des mois, voyant que Rose et lui avaient développé une solide amitié, les amis et les cousins de Rose l'acceptèrent peu à peu au sein de leur cercle._

_Se liant d'amitié à Albus et Michael, Scorpius, pour la première fois de sa vie, était heureux. _

Scorpius sourit à ce souvenir. Rose avait fait entrer le soleil dans sa vie, ou plutôt elle était son soleil, sa lune, son oxygène, sa meilleure amie.

C'est en courant qu'arriva Rose dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle se prépara en vitesse empruntant des vêtements aux autres filles, se maquillant rapidement, et se nouant les cheveux en chignon lâche. Elle prit à peine le temps de se regarder dans la glaçe, habillée d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une fine chemise blanche, Rose se trouvait affreuse, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer. Rose courut dans la salle commune se précipitant par le trou du portrait, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux écarquillés de Scorpius, n'y même les regards la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, des autres garçons . Elle arriva finalement au point de rendez-vous à l'heure. Henri, affublé d'un élégant costume était presque ridicule. Il sourit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant arriver Rose, essoufflée et les cheveux défaits.

« Tu es très belle », lui dit-il dans un souffle.

« Merci, toi aussi », répondit-elle rougissant.

Avec les hauts talons qu'elle portait, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas cassée une jambe, mais au moins elle était presque aussi grande que lui.

Ils entrèrent tous deux, après êtres passés trois fois devant le mur, pensant silencieusement à leur souhait. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, une imposante porte était là. Ils entrèrent. Rose était nerveuse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait à ce genre de fête, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un rencard. Elle vit Al accoudé à une table discutant avec Sarah sa petite amie. Elle les rejoignit tirant Henri par la main. Al haussa les sourcils en voyant sa cousine accompagnée de Fonks, mais ne dit rien. Il lui sourit et se dirigea pour danser avec Sarah. C'était une musique entraînante, Henri l'emmena danser elle aussi.

Balayant la salle du regard, elle cherchait Scorpius, ne le trouvant pas, elle réitéra l'action plusieurs fois. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, _il n'était pas là_.

Adossé contre un mur, Scorpius fixait les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse. À quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr que ce mollusque allait l'inviter. Tous ses espoirs étaient ruinés, envolée la danse avec Rose, envolée l'étreinte qui lui permettrait de sentir son odeur. Broyant du noir, il observa la salle un moment.  
Rose et Al s'étaient surpassés, pensant à tous les détails pour les formuler à la salle. De grands spots de lumière colorés projetaient des grands faisceaux sur les murs, rendant la salle mystérieuse et spacieuse. Un habile sortilège avait été jeté sur la pièce afin qu'elle diffuse les dernières chansons en vogues. D'immenses tables s'étendaient contre les murs, recouvertes de fins mets préparés pas les elfes de maison. Des centaines de bouteilles de Bière au beurre et de Whisky Pur Feu s'étendaient sur les petites tables flottantes qui voletaient dans la pièce. Les adolescents semblaient s'éclater, de la 4e à la 7e, presque tous les élèves des quatre maisons étaient regroupés dans la salle bondée. Vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, c'était un miracle que personne ne les ait remarqués dans les couloirs. Plongé dans ses pensées, Scorpius se revoyait les années précédentes. _Dansant avec Rose, la faisant tourner et valser, Scorpius n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Habillée d'une robe vert émeraude, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, et qui n'était retenue que par un fin lacet de cuir croisé dans son dos. Rose était magnifique. Elle irradiait._

Émergeant du passé, Scorpius remarqua un long regard appuyé. Les filles l'avaient toujours observé, avaient toujours essayé de sortir avec lui. Il avait répondu aux avances de quelques-unes bien sûr, mais n'était jamais resté avec elles plus de quelques mois. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le cœur à danser.

Scorpius replongea dans ses pensées en voyant un couple se tenant par la main.

C'était avant le cours d'Arithmancie, la semaine dernière.

_Alors qu'il parlait à Rose, __Henri la prit par la taille, l'empêchant ainsi de foncer dans une horde de premières années et tarda à relâcher l'étreinte, voyant que sa main commençait à descendre dangereusement bas, Scorpius, horrifié par la situation avait bousculé une 4e année qui passait par là, l'envoyant foncer sur lui. Rose comme d'habitude ne voyait rien. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait, elle était magnifique ses beaux cheveux roux ondulés légèrement, presque pas de maquillage, la beauté incarnée._

Au rappel de ce souvenir, Scorpius serra les poings. Il s'en était fallu de peu, il avait tellement eu envie de le frapper à mort, qu'il avait dû frapper plusieurs fois son oreiller ce soir-là.

Il rejoignit Albus et Sarah qui avaient fini de danser. Rose était toujours sur la piste de danse, dansant gracieusement. Scorpius devina qu'elle avait bu, elle qui ne se lâchait presque jamais.

_Il était de retour en première année. Rose, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été très douée en potions, avait décroché un Optimal, même si elle n'en avait rien montré en public. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour de Gryffondor, elle avait sauté au cou de Scorpius._

_« Merci », avait-elle dit, «c'est grâce à toi, ça », lui dit elle en lui montrant la copie._

Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser en voyant ses parents, Rose, n'était pas une excellente élève. Bien qu'elle fut très intelligente, elle ne travaillait pas beaucoup, préférant la compagnie de Scorpius. Elle se contentait d'efforts exceptionnels et d'acceptables, quand sa mère,elle, ne s'était satisfaite uniquement quand elle obtenait un optimal.

Autant dire, que les professeurs avaient été quelques peu déçu lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que la fille d'Hermione Granger se contentait de rester seulement dans la moyenne.

Scorpius se figea, Rose avait disparu de la piste de danse. Elle se faisait à présent emmener pas Fonks dans un coin sombre de la salle. Le sang de Scorpius ne fit qu'un tour, rasant les murs, il se dirigea vers eux. Ils parlaient visiblement. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, Scorpius partit en courant.

Henri Fonks venait d'embrasser Rose.

**Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans une reviews ?  
Et si vous le voulez Follows et Favoris :)**

**Chapitre 4 en ligne dans la soirée ! **

**Ps : n'oubliez pas ma question  
_Le Scorpius Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Alors je suis vraiment désoléeeeeee de n'avoir pas posté le chapitre hier soir comme prévu, et de ne vous donner qu'un seul et maigre chapitre aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de poster tous les jours cette semaine. Mais je me sens un peu découragée, bien sûr j'écris pour mon plaisir, mais j'aimerais bien savoir si mon travail vous plait ou pas ! Parce que là, 1 Reviews, 2 favoris, et 1 follow pour 133 vues, je trouve ça un peu bizarre mais bon passons je ne vous en veux pas :)**

**Bonne Lecture  
L.S.R**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Rose s'amusait. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Rose s'amusait. Bien que déçue que Scorpius ne soit pas là, Henri était très agréable et lui faisait presque oublier ses soucis. Après avoir dansé plus de trois heures sur la musique plus qu'entraînante que diffusait la salle, Rose n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement venait l'heure des slows. Dès qu'il entendit la musique, Henri l'attrapa par la taille, la rapprochant instantanément de lui, Rose croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque. La proximité la dérangeait, elle n'y était pas habituée. Alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, Rose cru apercevoir un éclat blanc dans la foule. Elle tourna vivement la tête. Personne. Elle souffla, résignée. Scorpius ne se montrerait pas.

Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Henri, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Le lent balancement lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle s'écarta quelque peu d'Henri, en proie à un malaise. Quittant la piste de danse, elle se dirigea vers le mur en face d'eux, ses talons claquant sur le sol de pierre. Elle s'adossa. Henri la rejoignit presque immédiatement.

« Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il sur un ton soucieux.

« Oui, oui juste un écoeurement ne t'inquiète pas », lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Rose fixait le mur en face d'elle. S'attardant sur des détails qui feraient passer son envie de vomir. Se calant contre le mur, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Henri s'assit près d'elle. Elle avait envie de dormir. Posant la tête sur son épaule, elle essaya de lutter contre son mal. Henri lui remit une mèche folle derrière l'oreille, caressant sa joue. Passant un bras sur ses épaules, il glissa deux doigts sous son menton, lui redressant la tête.

Il avança ses lèvres, doucement, laissant à Rose la possibilité de reculer si elle le voulait. Mais elle était trop abasourdie pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le baiser fut doux, chaud et rapide. Pourtant Rose ne ressentit pas ce qu'elle s'était attendue à ressentir. Elle ne ressentit rien. Un bisou sur la joue lui aurait fait le même effet. Elle se leva précipitamment.  
« Je…je dois aller aux- euh- toilettes », bredouilla-t-elle à Henri.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte bleue au fond de la salle, courant presque. Elle était paniquée. Entrant précipitamment dans la petite salle, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Se tenant au lavabo, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle sentit qu'elle pleurait. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ses mains tremblaient maintenant. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas juste tomber amoureuse ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressenti ? Était-elle vraiment la fille frigide que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était ? S'asseyant dans un coin, elle réfléchit. N'ayant aucune réponse à ses questions, d'autres arrivèrent de plus belles. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle fuir ? Elle secoua la tête, gémissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle ne savait pas quoi décider. Elle était coincée dans une cage. Elle sentait un poids lui comprimer la poitrine. Sa tête martelait.

Peu à peu, le froid s'empara de son corps. Serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle sanglota doucement. Quel heure il était, combien de temps elle avait passée cloîtrée, Rose ne le savait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle devait agir. Elle sentait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, le corps tremblant. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure. Ses longs cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses joues maculées de traînées noires. Sa chemise, mouillée, ne servait à rien.

D'un coup de baguette, Rose sécha ses vêtements, essuyant les restes de son chagrin, elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Ouvrant la porte, elle bouscula un couple occupé à s'embrasser passionnément. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur, mais continua d'avancer, plus décidée que jamais. Les spots l'éblouissait. Faisant le tour de la salle, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, se servant du whisky sur une table qui passait par là. L'avalant d'un trait, une chaleur envahi son corps. Chassant la froideur qui l'avait empli quelques instants plus tôt.

Marchant à grands pas dans la salle Rose le chercha des yeux. Il n'était nulle part.

Elle le vit bientôt à côté d'Albus, parlant d'un air soucieux. Inspirant un grand coup, Rose pressa le pas. La foule lui bloquait le passage tellement elle était dense. Jouant des coudes et des épaules, Rose réussit à se frayer un chemin. Une Clameur retentit.  
« 15, 14, 13… », Criait la foule.

Rose redoubla d'ardeur. Elle devait le voir avant la nouvelle année. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin son but, « 5, 4, 3… » Retentissaient dans la salle. Elle écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Bonne année », murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Henri.

Scorpius avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres du vieux château. Un voile rouge s'étendait devant ses yeux. Son visage était crispé de colère. Il luttait contre les larmes. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Il entendit distinctement ses os craquer, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il frappa, frappa jusqu'à ce que la flamme de violence qui le consumait s'éteigne. Reprenant son chemin dans le dédale, c'est avec les poings et les yeux rouges, que Scorpius arriva enfin à la tour d'astronomie.

Sa main le lançait, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il s'assit contre le mur, regardant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre. Même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces, il ne pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à la tournure qu'avait prit la soirée. Pourquoi voir Rose avec un autre garçon le dérangeait-il tant ? Il l'avait déjà vu des millions de fois étreignant Michael, pourtant il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Il soupira. _C'était un ami rien de plus_, susurra une voix dans sa tête commentant ses pensées. Et alors cet Henri Fonks n'était-il pas lui aussi juste un ami ?

La manière dont il l'avait embrassée, lorsqu'elle était à terre. Il avait profité d'elle, elle n'était pas d'accord, se répéta-t-il dans sa tête, en boucle. _Elle l'aime_, continua la voix, _elle l'aime plus que toi_. Non, lui répondit-il mentalement. _Et toi tu l'aimes_, continua-t-elle de plus belle. Non, dit-il avec plus d'intensité. _Mais elle, elle ne t'aime pas comme toi, tu n'es qu'un ami pour elle,_ dit la voix, perfide.

« NON», hurla Scorpius, si fort qu'il fit s'envoler un couple de hiboux de la fenêtre, et fuir une souris de la tour.

« Non », répéta-t-il d'un ton gémissant, suppliant.

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était levé pendant son monologue intérieur. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Sa tête heurta le mur. Les yeux ouverts, Scorpius souffrait. Il avait l'impression son cœur lui était arraché. Il l'aimait. Depuis toujours, mais son amour avait changé. Et il n'était pas réciproque visiblement, se dit-il tristement. De toute façon comment pourrait-elle vouloir de lui, _Elle_, Rose Weasley. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle… Alors que lui il n'était rien de tout ça, il était Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy, fils et petit-fils de traître. Fils et petit-fils de _Mangemorts_. Non, vraiment, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait lui trouver. Il avait déjà beaucoup de chance d'être ami avec elle, de pouvoir la voir, la toucher, la sentir, la réconforter. Oui, il avait de la chance et il n'allait pas la gâcher, ni la faire souffrir pour un caprice de cœur. Il avait bien des défauts, mais il n'était pas égoïste.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé calmement. La salle se vidant peu à peu, Rose était restée dans les bras d'Henri, assise sur un fauteuil. elle essayait d'être heureuse, ou au moins de faire semblant d'être heureuse, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé après tout. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça, elle l'avait juste fait, et ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Dans les bras d'Henri, elle ne se sentait ni confortable, ni en sécurité. Elle savait où elle se sentait en sécurité, mais ne voulait pas y penser. Elle déglutit difficilement. Henri, en parfait gentleman, l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et l'avait embrassée sur la joue. Rose était montée se coucher, le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller ses amies, depuis longtemps endormies. Elle se demanda où pouvait être Scorpius, au lit sans doute. Se couchant dans le sien, plus triste que jamais, elle partit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Rose se réveilla ce matin-là, une boule au ventre. Elle s'habilla en silence, appréhendant le petit-déjeuner, appréhendant Henri, appréhendant Scorpius. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Celle-ci était presque vide, il était tôt, c'était un samedi matin. Le soleil brillait dehors, Rose, après avoir prit un copieux petit-déjeuner, alla s'installer dans le parc avec ses cahiers, pleins de devoirs. Après deux heures de travail acharné, Rose avait fini toutes ses tâches, et ses mains engourdies par le froid, refusaient d'écrire une ligne de plus.

Soupirant, elle retourna au château, prête à affronter ce qu'était sa nouvelle vie. Rose entra finalement dans la Grande Salle. Il était 10h. Une centaine de têtes fatiguées se tournèrent vers elle. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant pour elle et Henri, elle rougit. Elle s'installa, la tête basse, à la table des Gryffondors, ignorant les grands signes d'Henri. Elle ne mangea pas, guettant l'arrivée de celui à qui elle avait absolument besoin de parler. Ses amies lui posèrent quelques questions, Rose répondit poliment, ne s'étendant pas plus que nécessaire. Lassée d'être le centre de l'attention, elle quitta la table, se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la tour de Gryffondor. Henri la rattrapa évidemment en chemin. La coinçant contre un mur, il l'embrassa emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Rose resta là les bras pendants, ne sachant que faire. Elle finit, cependant, par poser les mains sur son torse, exerçant une petite pression visant à le repousser. Il ne sentit rien, continuant son baiser. Rose n'en pouvait plus, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, le poussant violemment, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sans direction précise. Elle erra dans les couloirs un certain temps, le soleil était à son zénith à présent. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, voulant dormir le plus longtemps possible, fuir la réalité le plus longtemps possible. Mais une fois dans la salle commune, Rose n'emprunta pas l'escalier de droite qui menait à sa chambre, mais celui de gauche, qui menait à _sa_ chambre à _lui_.

Montant les hautes marches en pierres, Rose se décourageait peu à peu. Qu'allait elle lui dire ? Elle avait bien vu sa révulsion à l'égard d'Henri, révulsion qu'elle partageait également. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir non plus, lui dire que tout allait bien, c'est de _Scorpius_ dont elle parlait. Scropius, celui qui la connaissait le mieux de tous ses amis, et de toute sa famille. Scorpius, celui qui la sauvait toujours. Scorpius, celui sans qui elle ne pouvait vivre.

Pendant ses tergiversations, Rose était arrivée à la dernière marche. Devant la porte de _sa_ chambre. Rebroussant chemin le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle s'enfuit de nouveau. Sortant de la tour de sa maison, elle courut à travers le labyrinthe d'escaliers qu'offrait Poudlard, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle entra dans une salle de classe sur sa droite, tombant nez à nez avec deux étudiants s'entraînant aux sortilèges. Ils la regardèrent avec des grands yeux, visiblement eux aussi savaient. Claquant la porte en sortant, elle s'adossa contre elle. Ne pouvait elle donc pas avoir une minute avec elle-même ?

Elle resta assise un moment en proie à une crise de larmes. Quand elle n'en eu plus assez pour pleurer le reste de son malheur, elle se releva, elle savait où elle devait aller.

Remontant les escaliers qu'elle avait dévalés quelques instants plus tôt, elle arriva devant la porte en bois qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Montant les marches doucement, parce qu'essoufflée.

Elle se figea, arrivée à la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Devant elle se trouvait Scorpius, allongé sur le sol, une flaque de sang séché sous sa tête.

**Alors vos avis ? Non je ne suis pas sadique :D**

**A demain pour de nouvelles aventures, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! **

**Bonne soirée**

**_Le Scorpius Rose **


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Coucou ! Alors voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne Lecture **

**L.S.R**

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Scorpius ? Scorpius ? », cria une voix près de son oreille. On le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou, quelqu'un était penché sur lui, appliquant ses mains froides sous sa tête. Scorpius lui en était reconnaissant, qui que ce soit, ça apaisait la douleur. La douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un fer chauffé à blanc dans la tête.

« Scorpius, reste avec moi », continua la voix, « Scorpius, c'est moi, c'est Rose ».

Rose ? Ainsi l'avait-elle trouvé. Ses boucles caressaient la joue de Scorpius, pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à arrêter le saignement de la tête. Un arc-en-ciel de sensations défila dans l'esprit de Scorpius. Bonheur, douleur, Peur, douleur, Bonheur, Tristesse, Désir. Rose, Rose était avec lui.  
Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais il ne pu qu'émettre un croassement. La douleur s'intensifia. Il gigota légèrement, essayant d'échapper à sa dure réalité.

Scorpius avait l'impression qu'un feu ravageait son corps, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Il respirait le plus doucement possible, sachant qu'à chaque respiration, les flammes le feraient souffrir un peu plus encore. Il comptait chaque seconde, attendant que la torture cesse. Mais elle ne cessait pas. Elle empirait. Il aurait voulu crier, mais la sécheresse de sa gorge l'en empêchait... Les larmes n'arrivaient pas à couler de ses yeux. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Il entendit Rose à ses côtés murmurer un sort. Elle lui prit la main, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie. Scorpius se concentrait sur cette étreinte limitée. Sa main le brûlait, mais pas du feu ravageur qu'il connaissait dans sa tête, d'une chaude chaleur plutôt.

Ses yeux s'asséchaient forçant Scorpius à les cligner. Cependant il se forçait à les garder ouverts le plus longtemps possible, car les rouvrir était une lutte sans merci.

Peu à peu, les contours redevinrent nets, permettant à Scorpius de distinguer chaques trait de son amour qui le regardait, soucieusement. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Rose pressa ses doigts plus fort contre les siens. Des pas se pressèrent dans l'escalier. Parlant à voix basse avec la ou les personnes arrivées dans la pièce, Rose s'éclipsa de son flanc.

Scorpius avait froid. Après le feu, la glace s'emparait de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ne lui laissant aucune chance de lutter contre elle. Le noir glacé s'empara de sa tête, annihilant ses sens. Scorpius perdit conscience, avec pour dernière image en tête, le visage de Rose lui souriant.

-

Des éclats de voix dans les couloirs réveillèrent Rose, qui, la tête posée sur le torse de Scorpius, s'était endormie. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé gisant dans la tour, elle ne s'était pas autorisée une seule minute pour penser à la situation. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh était arrivée, alertée par le Partronus parlant que Rose lui avait envoyé, elle avait dû lui relater les événements le plus vite possible. Puis, s'apercevant que Scorpius avait perdu connaissance, elles avaient dû le transporter hors de la tour et l'amener à l'infirmerie à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges de lévitations.

À peine Rose avait elle su que Scorpius allait bien, elle avait fondu en larmes. L'infirmière avait été obligée de le plonger dans un coma magique pour lui permettre de récupérer pleinement, mais il allait vivre. Scorpius allait vivre…

Les voix redoublèrent d'ardeur, elles étaient devant la porte à présent.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » hurlait une voix grave.  
« Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes M. Malefoy » répondit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall, « cependant, au vu de l'état de Scorpius, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que vous le voyiez maintenant. »

« Mais… », dit la voix un ton au-dessous à présent.

« Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, je suis la directrice de Poudlard, et je dis que vous ne le verrez pas maintenant ! », rétorqua le professeur, sa voix plus cassante que jamais.

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Rose entendait toujours la voix grave proférer des insultes, mais la distance l'atténuait.  
Elle était reconnaissante au professeur McGonagall d'avoir reporté la visite des Malefoy, car autrement elle aurait dû sortir de la salle pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Elle soupira. L'animosité entre les Weasley et les Malefoy, ne s'était pas calmée après la guerre, au contraire. Dès le premier jour, sur le quai de la voie 93/4 , son père avait tenté de les monter l'un contre l'autre, tentative qui n'avait , d'ailleurs, aboutit à rien. La famille de Scorpius quant à elle, déjà effarée par sa maison, ne s'était d'ailleurs pas posée de questions, dorénavant, il resterait au château pendant toutes les vacances scolaires, et pendant celle d'été, il resterait loin d'eux, allant dans sa famille maternelle les Greengrass qui n'avaient aucun préjugés à l'encontre de Gryffondor et de Poudlard. Quant à Ron, le père de Rose, il ne voulait pas être au courant de l'amitié entre sa fille aînée et un Malefoy. Lorsque Scorpius venait chez eux ou au terrier durant les vacances, il s'arrangeait pour n'être là que rarement, et invitait presque toujours les cousins Potter pour que Rose ne se retrouve pas seule avec lui.  
Rose regarda le garçon endormi à sa gauche, elle caressa sa joue. Qu'il était beau, se dit-elle, ses cheveux pâles et sa peau d'albâtre lui donnait un air angélique, ses longs bras fins et musclés, ramenés contre lui, amplifiaient son charme. Il était _parfait_.

Rose observa un instant l'ange tombé du ciel, et s'installa à côté de lui, collant sa joue à la sienne. S'enivrant de son odeur, Rose réfléchit. Elle avait eu si peur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu étendu sur le sol de la tour. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais sourire, qu'il ne la transcenderait plus jamais de son regard d'acier. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir, elle avait tellement besoin de lui, elle avait vu le soleil une fois, elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il était _tout_. Rose s'endormit peu à peu, bercée par les souvenirs de Scorpius, et tomba dans un sommeil peuplé d'amour.

Mourant de faim, littéralement, elle se réveilla. Il était huit heures d'après la grande pendule au-dessus de la porte. Se levant doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller Scorpius, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivant le fumet du délicieux repas qui l'attendait, l'eau à la bouche. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les rangées de tables, identiquement à la scène du matin, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue lui en expliqua la raison : sa robe de sorcier était toute froissée, et de grandes tâches sombres s'étendaient au niveau des manches, et du sang séchés était coincé sous ses ongles. Baissant la tête, elle marcha jusqu'à sa table, le feu lui montant vite aux joues. Albus, Agathe, Joséphine, Lily, Hugo et le reste de ses cousins la regardèrent, l'air éberlué.

« Scorpius, a été blessé » donna t elle pour toute réponse.

Albus s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pommes de terre. Agathe et Jo' se regardèrent, encore plus étonnées, Lily posa la main sur l'épaule de Rose et Hugo afficha un grand sourire. (il n'avait jamais aimé Scorpius, tenant le même discours que son père sur les Malefoy) Les autres quant à eux chuchotaient déjà, si bien qu'en moins de dix minutes, toutes la salle fut au courant.

Des « quand, où, comment » fusèrent de chaque côté de la table, s'ajoutant au bruit général.  
« Dans la tour d'astronomie, il s'est blessé à la tête, il va bien maintenant, oui c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé », répondit elle simplement, détachée. Et elle se tu. Personne ne lui posa plus de questions, son ton était sans appel.

Mangeant peu, elle se leva pour aller rejoindre son ami, elle sentit tous les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle marchait, ne se pressant pas. Elle entendit des pas claquer derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait qui l'attendait. S'arrêtant juste, elle laissa le temps à Henri de la rattraper. Il se plaça devant elle, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Ils se fixèrent un moment, immobiles. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour engager la conversation, mais elle la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Alors tu étais avec _lui_ tout l'après midi ? », commença-t-il.

« Oui », dit-elle simplement, pressée.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Ah non j'oubliais, tu étais _occupée_. », dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux et sarcastique.

« C'est mon meilleur ami », répondit-elle sans saisir l'allusion.

« Tu as pris ton pied j'espère », cracha-t-il.

Mettant une minute à comprendre, Rose resta sans voix.

« Aller, tu peux me le dire à moi », continua-t-il sur le même ton, frappant dans une armure, « Après tout, je suis quoi moi, ton chien non ? Allez, avoue-le-moi-le-moi que tu l'aimes. »

Ils tournaient à présent en rond, Rose restait à une distance raisonnable, la main sur sa baguette. Henri lui faisait peur.

« DIS LE MOI », cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle, « DIS LE MOI QUE TU L'AIMES »

Rose était à présent plaquée contre le mur, sa baguette au sol. Henri lui plaquait une main sur la bouche, et lui chuchotant à l'oreille, il dit :

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais très bien, mais je me disais qu'avec le temps, ça irait, que j'avais assez d'amour pour deux. Mais puisque tu ne veux même pas faire un effort, je vais être obligé de … »

Se pressant un peu plus contre Rose, il continua :

« _je vais être obligé de te forcer à m'aimer », _dit-il d'un voix sifflante.

Finissant sa phrase, il écrasa les lèvres de Rose sur les siennes, la tenant serrée contre lui. Rose tenta de se débattre, mais impossible, il était trop fort. Malgré ses défaites, Rose tentait toujours de s'échapper. Un cri de rage retentit dans le couloir. Réussissant à se dégager momentanément, elle aperçut Albus courant droit sur eux.

Merlin elle était sauvée. Albus ne s'arrêta pas, fonçant sur Henri et le faisant rouler dans la poussière. Il roua de coups chaque parcelle de son corps. Rose choquée, était figée.

« Va-t-en », lui dit alors Albus, la tirant de sa torpeur.  
Elle ramassa sa baguette et s'enfuit en courant, reprenant sa destination initiale. Regardant à l'arrière, Rose eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une troupe de têtes rousses se jeter sur un corps allongé au sol. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour reprendre son souffle, c'est hors d'haleine, qu'arriva Rose devant l'infirmerie. Elle entra, faisant le moins de bruit possible, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. Elle s'allongea à côté du prince de ses rêves. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être désolé pour Henri, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Scorpius, elle réfléchit cependant à ses paroles. Aimait-elle Scorpius ? Elle l'aimait comme un frère, c'était vrai, mais elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme _ça._ Elle avait toujours eu besoin de lui pour survivre, lorsqu'elle passait du temps loin de lui elle était vide, seule. Comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, Rose avait juste supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un comportement normal vis-à-vis d'un meilleur ami. Mais quand elle y repensa, elle n'avait jamais vu Agathe ou Joséphine agir de la sorte avec Al, Mike ou Scor. Et merlin savait à quel point ils étaient soudés. Calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer avec la désagréable impression d'avoir amené que plus de questions.

Scorpius rêvait, ou du moins il pensait qu'il rêvait, car dans le monde réel, jamais Rose n'aurait été là à dormir avec lui. L'avait-il vraiment un jour trouvée banale ? Il pensait à ce premier jour, et au dégoût de son père pour tous ces garçons immédiatement intrigués par elle. Mais à présent, il se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait vue la première fois, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas immédiatement trouvée belle. Ça semblait si évident. À présent qu'il la regardait – avec ses cheveux roux ondulant sauvagement autour de son visage pâle, vêtue de sa robe de sorcier froissée, ses membres détendus posés contre lui, ses lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes – elle lui coupait le souffle. Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Après tout peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve. Scorpius la serra contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle le laisse. Elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il l'aimait, de son cœur, il l'aimait. De tout son corps, il la _désirait_.

**ALORS ? des avis à faire partager ? n'hesitez pas, le bouton est pars là /**

**/**

**V**

**A demain  
_Le Scorpius Rose **


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRE AND ICE **

**Hey-lo les loulous ! Je suis desolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, mais la fatigue, quelle calamité. J'ai été très touchée que certains d'entre vous m'écrivent, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**L.S.R**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Scorpius fixait Rose, Rose fixait Scorpius. Le manège durait depuis plus d'une minute maintenant. Chacun gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'autre, essayant de graver le maximum de détails dans sa mémoire avant de sombrer de nouveau. Leurs deux corps étaient imbriqués étroitement l'un dans l'un l'autre, attirés comme des aimants. La distance entre leurs deux visages expirait d'un tension sans pareil. Leurs doigts, enlacés, repoussaient ceux de l'autre, voulant se nouer autour de son cou. Leurs jambes se confondaient en une seule. Malgré les cheveux roux de l'un et blancs de l'autre, il ne faisaient qu'un. Scorpius se figea un instant, il n'avait jamais été à l'infirmerie durant ses rêves avec Rose. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait fait ces temps-ci, et pas de moins explicites… Passant la main dans ses cheveux desordonnés, il détourna la tête difficilement de la sirène qui se tenait devant lui. Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve.

Mais pourquoi diantre était-il à l'infirmerie, et avec de surcroit, Rose dans ses bras. Il repassa ses derniers souvenirs en revu, il se souvenait de la tour, de la douleur, de Rose. Rose. Celle qu'il aimait, celle qu'il désirait, celle qu'il suivrait partout, celle pour qui il serait prêt à tout, celle pour qui il serait prêt à être tout. Il lui devait d'agir pour le mieux à présent. À présent qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne point l'aimer.

Après tout, cela importait peu, s'il ne lui avouait pas, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le voir comme il désirait qu'elle le vît. Elle ne le verrait jamais comme quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse.

Jamais.

Est-ce qu'un cœur pouvait vraiment se briser ? Le sien en semblait capable.

Il contempla le visage qui lui était interdit, avec un regard neuf cependant, proche de celui avec lequel il la regardait depuis décembre, à la différence qu'à présent il savait qu'il l'aimait, oui c'était un regard d'amoureux, un regard qui traduisait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, un regard qui ne changerait pas.

Pour toujours et à jamais, il aimait Rose Weasley.

Elle vivait un rêve éveillée. Scorpius la serrait étroitement dans ses bras, tout leur corps semblait attaché à l'autre. Tournant la tête, elle avait peur de ce dont elle était capable si elle continuait de fixer ses yeux, ses lèvres. Elle posa la tête sur son torse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas dans le même but.

Finalement, La question lui revint à la tête, aimait-elle Scorpius Malefoy ?

Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, pas encore. Pouvait elle prétendre qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de l'aimer ? Non, certainement pas. Elle désirait Scorpius, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, il résidait déjà dans son coeur, mais elle n'était pas capable de mettre des mots dessus, elle n'était pas capable de cibler ses sentiments, elle n'était pas capable de s'arrêter juste au mot aimer, elle n'était pas capable de traduire toutes ses émotions par trois petits mots. A travers ses cils, elle regarda l'être qu'elle chérissait, ils attendraient le matin avant de prévenir l'infirmière du réveil du patient, profitant de leur temps priviligié, ils ne parlèrent pas. Rose n'osa rien dire de l'incident "Henri" comme elle l'appelait, elle n'aurait pas osé dans la journée, alors à quatre heures du matin, non-merci. Le temps passait vite dans l'étreinte chaude de Scorpius.

A six heures, il furent réveillés par un énorme boucan. Un autre élève arrivait à l'infirmerie, le corps couvert de bosses, de coupures et de bleus. La directrice l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux adolescents enlacés, elle haussa les ourcils, mais ne dit rien. Le garçon allongé à quelques mètres d'eux avait l'air très mal en point, son visage était boursouflé et pleins de coupures. Certains de ses bras formaient des angles bizarres, et il semblait inconscient depuis un bon moment déjà. Scorpius et Rose se regardèrent, étonnés. Mme Pomfresh, après être allée voir le nouveau venu, vint immédiatement prendre des nouvelles de Scorpius, ne prêtant aucune attention à Rose. Celle-ci, entre temps, s'était éclipsée sur un autre lit d'hopital non loin de Scorpius, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur lui tout au long de l'auscultation.

Quand la vieille infirmière dû inspecter sa gorge, Rose eu l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, Scorpius était dans l'incapabilité totale de proférer un mot. Mme pomfresh la rassura, lui assurant qu'il aurait sans doute retrouvé la parole ce soir ou le lendemain dans la journée. Le pression sur la poitrine de Rose retomba d'un coup, elle avait pensé au pire. Elle retourna dans son dortoir pour se changer, déposant au passage un baiser sur la jour de Scorpius, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Au petit-déjeuner qu'elle partagea avec Albus, le seul levé assez tôt en ce dimanche matin, La Grande salle était presque vide, tous les élèves dormant dans leur lits.

"Scorpius est reveillé", lui dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

"Quoi…Mais c'est génial !",explosa Albus, il jubila quelques secondes,"et toi ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il, retrouvant son air sérieux.

"On ne peut mieux", répliqua Rose,"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, tu sais, après hier soir je me disais, que tu serais peut-être un peu secouée, tu sais le contre coup quoi." lui avoua-t-il.

Hier soir. Rose avait presque oublié l'épisode qui s'était produit, le chassant dans les sphères sombres de sa mémoire.

"Puisque tu t'en préoccupe", lui dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre,"on s'en est occupés. Par on j'entends tous les cousins et ton frère bien sûr", voyant les yeux de Rose s'ouvrir en grand."On a été très soigneux bien sûr, on a effacé nos traces hein. Une fois que je t'ai ordonné de partir, l'autre soir, les cousins m'ont rejoint, et on a traîné le petit salopard dans la boue. Nan, je veux dire littéralement, Dominique a lancé un sort de charrue incroyable, tu l'aurais vu ! Ensuite, grâce à ça, on l'a amené pas loin du saule cogneur, et puis on l'a cuisiné jusqu'à qu'il crache des excuses ensuite, Dom lui a fait un sort d'oubliette-juste un petit ne t'inquiète pas- et elle lui a fait croire qu'on lui avait fait faire un serment inviolable, et que, s'il te retouchait encore une fois, eh ben tu vois quoi. Ah oui, et au passage Dom lui a fait croire qu'on l'avait trainé jusqu'au Saule, et que s'il nous dénonçait, il brisait le serment. Voilà tu sais tout"

Rose n'avait rien voulut savoir du tout. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que sa famille l'avait surement "vengée", mais elle avait préféré l'ignorer. Elle réflechissait à une vitesse alarmante. Si ses cousins avaient vraiment fait tout ce qu'Albus disait qu'ils avaient fait alors ils étaient dans de beaux draps, mais si ses cousins avaient vraiment _bien _fait tout le travail, alors ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Et vu la compétence de Dom en sortilèges, ils avaient de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Restait à savoir ce que dirait Henri lorsqu'il la verrait ce matin là.

La tête de Rose lui tournait, et si elle l'avait déjà vu ce matin là. Elle paniquait. Et si c'était lui, le garçon tout contusionné qui était avec Scorpius ce matin à l'infirmerie. Courant dans les couloirs le plus vite possible, Rose espérait de tout son coeur que sa cousine ai réussi son sortilège, parce que sinon, ça signifiait que Scorpius était en train d'étriper Henri.

Scorpius était allongé sur son lit d'hopital. Il fixait le plafond, attendant le retour de Rose. Sa surprise passée, il avait su apprécier sa présence à sa juste valeur, se rendant compte que, peut-être, plus jamais il ne pourrait être aussi proche d'elle. Après tout, elle avait un petit-ami maintenant. Scorpius soupira, ce qui eu pour effet de lui enflammer la gorge. Même s'il était très ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir parler, il était, en vérité soulagé, car ça voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas obligé de se contenir tout le temps, pour ne pas faire exploser ses sentments aux yeux de Rose.

Il fut tiré se sa rêverie par le claquement de la grande et lourde porte de l'infirmerie.

Scorpius fut frappé d'horreur, devant lui se tenait son grand-père, Lucius Malefoy. L'homme était grand et sec, ses cheveux blonds pâle prenaient un reflet argenté avec l'âge, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux de métal froid.

"Bonjour Scorpius", commença-t-il,"j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé", continua-t-il, attendant une réponse de sa part, il paru déçu que Scorpius n'en fit rien

"Je suis arrivé hier, mais cette mégère de McGonagall n'a rien voulu savoir, je voulais voir savoir comment tu allais." finit il de sa voix cassante et glacée.

Scorpius n'en cru pas un mot. Son grand-père voulait juste savoir si son sang perpétuait, s'assurer que sa lignée ne s'éteignait pas.

"Certains des fils de mes amis Serpentars m'ont aussi raconté que tu étais ami avec cette sang de bourbe de Weasley", reprit-il, si amabalité il y avait eu, elle avait delaissé sa voix à présent,"est-ce vrai Scorpius ? N'en avais-tu pas assez de deshonorer ta famille en atérissant à Gryffondor? Il fallait en plus que tu deviennes le toutou de Weasley ?" il avait craché ces derniers mots, une grimace de colère tordait à présent son visage " Ne crois-tu pas que j'avais déjà assez de raisons de te haïr ? Toi qui a survécu alors que ton père et ta mère sont morts? Ne crois tu pas que j'aurais aimé qu'ils vivent tous deux et que tu sois mort, au lieu de profaner le sang de tes ailleux ?" Il avait maintenant levé sa baguette. Scorpius saisi la sienne sous ses couvertures, aucun des mots de son grand-père ne l'ayant touché. Lucius se mit en garde, et sans crier gare lança un maléfice sur son petit-fils. Scorpius eu juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et de se protèger. Il n'avait jamais été très fort en sortilège informulés. Il se retrouva donc quelques instant plus tard privé d'air, et soulevé de son lit par une force invisible. Il suffocait. La vie délaissait peu à peu son corps.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant, brisant la concentration du vieux Malefoy. Rose se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, échevelée et essoufflée. Les joues rouges, elle avait sa baguette à la main. Scorpius ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait sortie, mais il remercia merlin pour son élan de jugeote.

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius gisant à moitié conscient sur son lit et Lucius Malefoy, qui, la baguette toujours pointée sur son petit-fils, la fixait durement. Rose n'attendit pas qu'il frappe le premier, vive comme l'éclair elle s'écria:

" Levicorpus!"

Mais le sorcier était vieux et plein d'expérience, d'un geste de baguette il écarta le sortilège comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une légère brise. Il était fort. Ils entrèrent dans une sort de danse, trournant en cercles, sans jamais quitter l'autre des yeux. Lucius n'arrêtait pas d'harceler Rose d'endoloris, avada kevadra, et sectusempra. Rose parait tant bien que mal, restant dans une position défensive. Elle essayait de placer au mieux quelques stupéfix, expelliarmus. Mais rien ne marchait, elle reculait, cédant du terrain peu à peu. Puis elle eu une idée. Se laissant tomber au sol, elle visa juste, en criant:

'PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS !"

Malefoy ne put eviter ce sortilège, et tomba, raide et figé.

Rose se précipita vers Scorpius. Il n'avait rien loupé de la scène et attendait Rose avec un sourire. Personne ne s'était jamais battu pour lui à part Rose. Elle l'étreignit, le plus fort possible. Et là, dans cette étreinte chaude et confortable, Scorpius s'évanouit, son corps et son esprit n'ayant que trop supporté d'horreur pour la journée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Rose était debout, au pied de son lit. Le corps de Lucius avait disparu. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda devant lui. Rose fut immédiatement à son côté, lui apportant de l'aide si necessaire. Il lui fit signe d'approcher plus près. Scorpius avait prit sa decision, il avit faillit mourir aujourd'hui. Et qu'importe ce que Rose en penserait, il ne pourrait plus lui coeur battait la chamade. Prenant Rose par le menton, il colla la bouche contre son oreille.

"Je t'aime", murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque. Il n'avais pas été sûr de pouvoir parler, mais il avait reussi. Rose était en face de lui. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Scorpius eu peur, peur de la perdre. Il détourna le regard, indefinissablement triste. Et d'un coup son visage fut prit en de douces mains chaudes. Les lèvres de Rose s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scorpius se sentit vivant.

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 se finit là. J'ai essayé d'incorporer un peu de magie supplémentaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien réussi.  
Voulez vous plus de quidditch de combats et de famille et un peu moins d'amour ou la fic vous convient comme ça ?  
Dites moi tout**

**_Le Scorpius Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Coucou ! voici le chapitre 7 pour une fois à l'heure :). Je ne m'étends pas plus si ce n'est pour remercier les adorables reviews qui ont été postées !  
Bonne Lecture**

**L.S.R**

**Chapitre 7**

Rose ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle était enfermée dans les bras de Scorpius, protégée. Sa main posée sur son torse, elle l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, créant le désordre de l'amour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, menaçant de s'enfuir. Ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes, inlassablement. Elle s'égarait sur des chemins inconnus, avec aucun retour en arrière possible, et elle aimait ça. Elle embrassait chaque parcelle du corps découvert de Scorpius, posant sa marque. À présent il était à elle. À présent elle était à lui. Cet échange scellait leur relation.

Les mains de Scorpius posées sur ses hanches, il l'attirait à lui, réduisant le plus possible la maigre distance qui les séparait tout les deux. Il aventura ses lèvres au creux du cou de Rose, aspirant son parfum. Au cours d'un de leurs, rares, pauses Scorpius posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Rose, les écartant de son visage. Attristée par la rebuffade, Rose prit une moue boudeuse. Scorpius rit silencieusement. Il indiqua la pendule, de sa longue et fine main, et la posa ensuite sur sa gorge. Il se faisait tard et sa gorge le faisait souffrir comprit Rose. Elle se leva à regret du lit pour rejoindre le sien, déçue. Scorpius rit de nouveau et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule, écoutant le petit organe qui faisait vivre son bien-aimé. Elle leva la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de métal de son amant. Le coeur eut un raté. Ainsi elle lui plaisait vraiment ? Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule, heureuse.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie, honteusement débraillés. À deux pas dormait une figure d'autorité, à deux pas dormait…Rose ne se laissa pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Scorpius, qui la serra plus fort contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, espérant un sommeil rapide et sans rêves, qu'elle retrouve son soleil le plus vite possible. Mais comme d'habitude le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle soupira. Elle entendait à la respiration de Scorpius, qu'il était déjà parti dans les limbes de sa conscience, bercé sans doute par le corps chaud à son flanc. Rose quant à elle ne dormait toujours pas. Il était trois heures du matin.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Demain elle devrait retourner en cours, seule. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait lui ? Demain Scorpius et Henri resteraient seuls toute la journé 'allaient-ils dire aux autres ? Qu'allaient dire les autres ? Qu'allait dire son père ? Et le grand-père de Scoprius ? Étaient-ils un couple maintenant ? Qu'attendait Scorpius d'elle ? La comparerait-il à toutes ses autres conquêtes ? Et s'il remarquait que Rose ne lui avait pas répondu à sa déclaration? Et s'il la quittait à cause de ça ? Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rose. Et si elle n'était pas capable d'aimer qui que ce soit ? Et si son cœur n'était qu'une boule de glace morte, éteinte, _vide _?  
Rose s'endormit peu après cette question dérangeante, un tourbillon d'inquiétudes en tête.  
_Elle marchait sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, deux petits enfants s'accrochaient désespérément à sa robe tendis qu'un troisième poussait un gros chariot, chargé d'une grosse malle et d'une grande chouette hulotte. Rose était effrayée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, enfermée dans un corps plus âgé. Alors que la petite famille entrait dans le mur et se retrouvait sur le quai 9 ¾, Rose regardait attentivement chacun des trois enfants, qu'elle reconnu comme les siens. Le grand garçon avait des cheveux bruns très foncés, et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Les deux jumelles qui s'accrochaient à sa robe avaient de magnifiques yeux verts et les cheveux roux de leur mère. Ils étaient tous les trois très beaux, même si Rosie ne se retrouvait pas en grand chose en eux. Les deux filles insistèrent pour un câlin, Rose céda. Se baissant pour saisir les deux enfants étrangers à son cœur, Rose se demandait où était leur père. Après tout elle ne les avait pas faits toute seule ces enfants ! Elle leur posa la question, ils répondirent qu'il serait bientôt là. Ils avaient une voix d'enfant, un corps d'enfant, des requêtes d'enfant, pourtant ils s'exprimaient comme des adultes mûrs, leur parole teintée d'un sagesse improbable. C'en était presque effrayant. Elle releva tant bien que mal le vieux corps rouillé duquel elle était prisonnière. _

_Alors qu'elle époussetait sa vieille robe élimée, Rose fut frappée d'horreur. Devant elle se tenait Drago Malfoy. Il se tenait droit, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, vêtu de noir intégralement, seuls ses yeux semblaient différents. Il était accompagné d'une jeune brune à la peau blafarde, que Rose reconnu pour être Jenna, une sang-pur de Serpentard. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon, la copie conforme de son père. Rose avait laché ses enfants à présent, elle fixait intensément le jeune couple Malefoy. Une alliance brillait à chacun de leurs annulaires gauches. Rose regarda sa propre main, un doux scintillement chatoyait d'elle. Un diamant magique reconnu-t-elle. Forgés par les gobelins, les diamants magiques, étaient des gemmes qui, ensorcelées, ne s'arrêtaient jamais de briller tant que l'amour demeurait entre les deux êtres qui les portaient. Exploit qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait obtenir, puisque le sort s'userait de jour en jour. Ils étaient aussi connus pour protéger des pires maléfices celui ou celle qui le portait, sauf des trois maléfices impardonnables, bien entendu. Ces pierres étaient donc très difficiles à trouver, puisque durant la première guerre mages noirs, elles avaient été presque toutes détruites par Lord Voldemort en personne, tragédie qui avait ravivé la colère des gobelins à l'égard des sorciers. Rose s'arracha à la contemplation de son alliance. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que le chef du clan Malefoy la fixait. Plongeant les yeux dans les siens, elle étouffa un cri. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle. C'était son fils. C'était Scorpius. Toute la douceur qui émanait habituellement de ses yeux gris avait disparu. Ils n'étaient que métal dur et froid. Rose se retourna, on lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Henri se tenait devant elle, souriant. Elle remarqua l'alliance, identique à la sienne qui brillait à son doigt. Alors Rose cria pour de bon. Elle cria le plus fort qu'elle pu, toute sa peur s'engouffrait dans ce cri, toute sa colère, toute son angoisse. _Et c'est en criant de cette même voix que Rose se réveilla.

Ce matin là, Scorpius ne s'était pas attendu à être reveillé de cette manière. Le cri perçant résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux, se relevant instantanément. Rose n'était plus à ses côtés. Assise sur le lit adjacent au sien, elle lui tournait le dos. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine secouée à chaque sanglot qu'elle essayait vainement d'étouffer. Il tenta de sortir de son lit, posant les pieds par terre, il se mit debout sur ses jambes, mauvaise idée. Son corps était encore trop faible pour esquisser le moindre effort. Rose se retourna, alertée sans doute par le bruit sourd qu'avait causé sa chute. Elle sauta à bas du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait pour l'aider à se relever, et le remettre dans son lit, mais pendant la manœuvre, Scorpius remarqua qu'elle ne croisa pas une seule fois son regard. Il n'était que six heures et demie du matin, pourtant elle prétexta qu'elle devait retourner à la tour commune pour se changer et rassembler ses affaires. C'était une piètre menteuse. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne la questionna pas, ils en discuteraient ce soir se dit-il, ils discuteraient de _tout_. L'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, elle fila sans un regard.

Scorpius se retrouvait donc seul à l'infimerie. Mme Pomfresh ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, apparement, l'Assurdiato que Rose lui avait lancé hier soir fonctionnait très bien, elle ne l'avait pas entendu crier. Elle alla voir le mystérieux John Doe qui dormait à trois lit de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, ses blessures pas contre guérissaient à vue d'œil grâce aux sorts de l'infirmière. Sous peu il serait capable de parler, et Scorpius ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'identifier sans problèmes.  
Dès qu'elle eu fini sa première ausculatation, elle vint le voir. Elle lui demanda de lever les bras, les jambes, et de dire quelques mots. Bien qu'elle fût rauque et éraillée, la voix de Scorpius fonctionnait parfaitement. Mme Pomfresh lui annonça donc qu'il ne resterait à l'infirmerie uniquement pour recouvrer des forces pendant les deux jours suivants. Les visites lui étaient autorisées bien sûr, mais uniquement de jour, fronçant les sourcils à cette dernière condition. Ainsi Rose et lui ne pourrait plus dormir ensemble durant son séjour ici. Cette pensée attrista Scorpius, mais au souvenir de l'attitude fuyante de Rose du matin, il finit par avouer que l'idée était bien fondée. Il réfléchit toute la matinée à ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui avait blessé sa fleur. La courte nuit qu'il avait passé, le rattrapa vite. Il s'endormit alors qu'il passait en revue ses actes de la soirée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était déjà quatorze heures. Rose n'était pas venue comme il l'avait espéré.

La soirée d'hier avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Rose ne l'avait pas repoussé comme il en avait peur, elle aussi éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, il l'avait senti par ses baisers, ses caresses. De toute son existence, cette nuit était, pour l'instant, la plus belle de sa vie. Il avait tellement peur de dire quelque chose qui la ferait fuir à la seconde, il avait tellement peur que devant l'immensité de ses sentiments, elle prenne peur. Sa vie ne se résumait pas à grand chose, mais se caractérisait par le peu d'amour qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère étant morte en couche, et son père devenu si fou de chagrin qu'il ne lui accordait pas le moindre intérêt. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa voie, il n'hésiterait plus. Il avait passé sa vie enfermé dans le silence. Il voulait dire à tout le monde qu'il l'aimait, il voulait dire à tous le monde qu'elle était l'élue, il voulait dire à tout le monde que son cœur ne battait que pour elle, il voulait dire à tout le monde que Rose Weasley était la bonne. Il voulait le dire, le hurler, le crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent, qu'ils n'aient plus de sens. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, et il le savait. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de ne plus se cacher, le bien être de Rose passait avait tout.  
Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il cogitait, quand les battant en bois s'ouvrirent, révélant une Rose chargée de victuailles, le visage préoccupé et torturé. Elle s'assit sur le lit face à Scorpius, matérialisant une table pour poser son butin. Ils mangèrent en silence, Rose veillait bien à ce qu'ils ne soient jamais en contacts directs. Scorpius était perdu, il la scrutait dans la pénombre. Une fois le repas terminé, Rose renvoya d'un coup de baguette les restes dans le néant. Elle leva le regard, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Scorpius juste un instant, l'instant de trop. Elle fondit en larmes, laissant libre cours à la tristesse qu'elle avait dissimulée toute la journée. Scorpius l'attira à lui, et lui embrassa le visage, faisant disparaître les larmes.

« Raconte moi », lui dit-il, sa voix très rauque, il n'avait pas parlé depuis le matin.

Alors Rose se serra plus fort contre lui. Elle lui raconta son rêve de la nuit précédente. Scorpius était tendu, elle avait eu exactement les mêmes craintes que lorsqu'il était enfant. Ressembler à Drago Malefoy. Il lui releva la tête, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres, son baiser était tendu, mais passionné. Rose se détacha lentement de lui, visiblement à contrecœur. C'était de son meilleur ami dont elle avait besoin, Scorpius comprenait, et même très bien. Ainsi elle lui raconta sa journée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté ce matin à l'aube, elle était allée se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis le samedi où elle l'avait trouvé.

« Du sang séché maculait le sol », commença-t-elle, « mais je me suis quand même assise, à l'écart. À partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à pleurer, je me serrais moi-même très fort », Scropius la serra un peu plus fort encore, « le cauchemar passait et repassait dans ma tête, ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Finalement, après une heure à être restée comme ça, je suis retournée dans mon dortoir pour me changer. J'ai évité tout le monde aujourd'hui, mangeant directement aux cuisines, m'asseyant seule à notre table en cours, passant tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque à prétendre réviser, j'étais pire qu'un fantôme. Quand est venue l'heure du dîner, je me suis aperçue qu'à force de traîner à la bibliothèque, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Alors je suis allée nous chercher à manger aux cuisines de nouveau, et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour venir t'affronter. »

Scorpius était effaré. Rose avait peur de sa réaction. Si seulement elle pouvait lire dans son cœur. Il réfléchit quelques instants et prit la parole. La gorge sèche.

« Rose », commença-t-il, « Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, quand tu veux, je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi. Concernant ton rêve ... »

« Non, ne dis rien. », l'interrompit-elle, « Je sais que j'ai été stupide, idiote de penser ça, je…je suis désolée »

Scorpius resta muet. Mais de quoi s'excusait elle enfin !

« J'allais dire que je te comprenais parfaitement, que j'avais eu les mêmes craintes que toi, enfant. Et j'allais te dire ou plutôt t'assurer que je ne deviendrais jamais comme mon père. » Répondit-il sérieusement.

Rose, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa furieusement. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Scorpius de briser leur étreinte. Rose fit une fausse moue blessée, elle qui 10 minutes plus tôt, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Scorpius ri et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Je pense qu'il faut nous parlions de ce que nous allons dire aux autres. »

**Alors ? Des critiques, conseils ou autre ? Bon il est pas tip top ce chapitre mais je me rattrape avec le prochain Promis !  
N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**A demain **

**_Le Scorpius Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Coucou ! Posté tard mais posté voici LE nouveau chapitre. Je précise que c'est un chapitre de transition et que l'histoire va bouger un peu plus maintenant. J'étais juste lasse d'écrire des chapitres torturés et tristes à leurs manières. Merci encore aux reviewvers 3 **

**Bonne Lecture  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 8**

Il avait posé la question comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Un silence suivit. Ils étaient figés, attendant que l'un d'eux parle, attendant que l'un d'eux esquisse un mouvement pour reprendre vie. Une ou deux minutes étaient passées à présent, Rose se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir sortir de cette situation embarrassante, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi en embrassant Scorpius l'autre soir, se focalisant uniquement sur son « je t'aime ». Ses craintes étaient ensuite arrivées, balayant toute la joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir à la révélation de ses sentiments, mais pas une seule seconde, elle ne les avait pas vraiment envisagé comme un vrai couple. Elle n'avait eu que des questions, pas de réponses. Et son rêve avait aussi tout chamboulé, la tétanisant. Ainsi Rose ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle laissait le silence durer, attendant qu'une idée fuse dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, se préparant à dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. Mais Scorpius, la main nonchalamment posée sur sa cuisse, l'interrompit d'un soupir. Visiblement il était comme elle, incapable d'établir une décision qu'ils regretteraient peut-être toute leur vie. Il se lança, finalement. Résigné à être le juge, le bourreau.  
« Je pense » commença-t-il « Je pense, qu'il ne faut rien dire aux autres. Du moins pas tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce que nous…nous sommes. »

Rose était soulagée. Elle s'était attendue au pire, qu'il la quitte avant le commencement ou qu'il exige qu'elle avertisse sa famille immédiatement.

« Fixons nous une date », dit elle fermement, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'aller plus loin.  
Il hocha la tête, un grand sourire fendait maintenant son visage, remplaçant l'expression soucieuse qui l'avait habité auparavant. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, Scorpius était radieux et plus beau que jamais. Rose voulu l'attirer à elle et ne plus jamais le lâcher, mais elle hésita. Dans le lit voisin du leur, Henri était inconscient, et elle avait vu et vécu assez de duel pour les deux prochaines années. De plus Mme Pomfresh avait été très claire au sujet des escapades de Rose à l'infirmerie lorsque Scorpius se remettait de la "visite" de son grand-père paternel. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rose ne savait, de nouveau, quoi faire. Tiraillée par l'envie d'embrasser son jules une bonne partie de la nuit, et obéir au règlement, elle se retrouvait figée les bras tendus vers Scorpius, mais la tête tournée vers la sortie. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son corps. S'extrayant tant bien que mal des couvertures dont elle était prisonnière, elle se leva. Trop vite. Elle vacilla, et seule l'aptitude de Scorpius à lui éviter les accidents, la sauva du sol de gray. Il lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension, auquel elle répliqua d'un grand sourire lumineux. Une fois stable sur ses deux jambes, elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, tombant nez à nez avec Agathe, Joséphine, Claudia et Tally, ses quatre camarades de chambre à qui elle n'avait presque pas parlé ces quelques semaines. Elles lui jetèrent un regard noir, mais Rose continua sa course. Ah voilà il était là. Il venait de remonter de la Grande Salle et se prélassait devant le feu avec une fille de sixième année. Différente, bien sûr, de celle de la semaine dernière. Il faisait un point d'honneur, en tant que "batteur talentueux de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch ", à changer de petite amie toutes les semaines. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux roux typique Weasley, son sens de l'humour incroyable, et son visage plus que charmant, Fred savait tirer parti de son héritage familial.  
« Fred ! Fred ! », cria une Rose essoufflée et éprouvée par l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu fournir pour monter les 5 escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Hey Rosie ! », lui repondit-Fred, une main innocemment posée sur l'épaule de la blonde qui suffoquait de tant de proximités avec " Fred le dragueur " de 7e année, « Que me vaut le plaisir pour que tu sortes de ta tour ? »  
« Eh bien, justement, ce serait pour que j'y reste, le temps que Scorpius soit complètement remit, seulement », dit elle en se rapprochant de son oreille, baissant la voix,« J'ai besoin des maraudeurs, si tu voix ce que je veux dire .»  
Fred grommela . En tant que le plus âgé (à quelques mois près d'Al, Dom, et Rose) des enfants Potter/Weasley, Oncle Harry lui avait remis la carte et la cape d'invisibilité, avec pour obligation de la prêter à n'importe quel membre de la famille lorsqu'il lui demandait. Personne n'avait presque jamais demandé les deux artefacts à Fred, la famille étant très soudée lorsqu'il s'agissait des mauvais coups, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient organisés que par Hugo, Al, Dom, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, et Oncle George qui leurs fournissait les produits gratuitement, qui avaient été quasiment élevés tous ensemble, et qui étaient donc très proches. Rose, bien qu'elle ne soit pas innocente à tous les coups, ne participait que très rarement à ces "farces infantiles" comme elle les appelait. Même s'il n'était pas ravi, Fred sortit les objets de son sac posé à ses pieds et les tendit d'une main à Rose, un air contrit sur le visage. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, se doutant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Alors qu'il retournait à la jeune donzelle qu'il essayait d'attirer dans son lit, Rose monta dans son dortoir un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac de cours, saisi un pyjama et une robe de sorcier pliée et repassée, et sur ce s'enveloppa dans la cape. C'était une expérience déplaisante, ne voyant pas ses pieds, Rose avait deux fois plus de chance de tomber et se blesser, et cette fois Scorpius ne serait pas là pour la rattraper. C'est donc en surveillant le sol très attentivement, qu'elle faillit rentrer dans Al, Michael et Hugo, qui discutaient de manière très animée de la stratégie à adopter pour le Match de Quidditch du mois prochain.

Elle s'écarta de justesse, Manquant de renverser une armure qui sifflotait derrière elle. Elle déplia la carte. Et posant sa baguette dessus elle murmura : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le parchemin qui jusque-là était resté vierge, s'anima. Le plan du château dans ses recoins les plus sombres s'étendait devant Rose, qui, émerveillée, faillit faire tomber la cape. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé la carte, l'observant au-dessus des épaules de ses cousins : c'était la première fois que la carte s'ouvrait _pour_ elle.

Rassemblant ses esprits, elle se remit en marche, plus lentement qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux passant de la carte au sol. Les couloirs étaient désert, mis à part les préfets qui patrouillaient. Personne n'avançait dans sa direction ou dans celle de l'infirmerie. Dix minutes plus tard, après une descente éprouvante des escaliers (Rose devant tenir la carte, la cape **et** regarder où elle mettait les pieds.), elle arriva à l'infirmerie, poussant les battants de bois le plus silencieusement possible. Un coup d'œil au plan lui apprit que la vieille femme était dans son bureau, avec un peu de chance l'Assurdiato qu'elle avait posé la veille fonctionnait encore, sinon…Rose préférait ne pas y penser. La vision qu'elle eu failli la faire mourir de plaisir : Scorpius, à moitié endormi, avait les yeux entrouverts, vagues, ses iris d'argent étincelantes. Son corps d'Apollon n'était plus sous les couvertures, son T-shirt révélait le torse parfaitement dessiné du Dieu humain. D'un regard, Rose s'assura que Mme Pomfresh dormait bien. Elle courut jusqu'à l'adonis endormi, faisant chuter sa cape au sol. Le bellâtre se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par le mouvement dans son champ de vision. Trop tard, Rose était déjà sur lui, les lèvres collées aux siennes. Ses longs doigts fins s'entortillaient dans les boucles rousses, ses mains à elle glissaient sous son dos, les deux corps s'emboitèrent facilement, rodés. Rose ne pensait plus, ne s'inquiétant que des mains chaudes qui descendaient à présent sur sa nuque, que des lèvres qui la redessinaient traits pour traits, que de _lui_.

Ses contacts l'électrisaient, répandant un sillon de désir incandescent sur sa peau glacée. Scorpius lui embrassait à présent le cou, le nez, les yeux, les joues, la nuque, mais pas ses lèvres. Il prit le commandement, basculant Rose sur le dos, assumant son amour, il appuyait ses lèvres partout, l'amenant jusqu'au supplice du désir. Elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt gris, elle assura de nouveau sa prise sur ses reins, l'amenant contre lui, réalisant son souhait d'une heure auparavant. Il suivait maintenant le tracé de sa mâchoire, sentant très certainement les crispations de celle-ci, entendant très certainement le halètement de Rose contre son oreille. Relevant la tête, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le cœur de la jolie rousse devint désordonné.  
« Je t'aime », lui dit-il sur un ton mesuré, mais qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

S'évitant de répondre, Rose fondit sur ses lèvres de nouveau, recréant la scène de la veille au soir. Les baisers redoublèrent, le désir des deux entichés aussi. Tout était à sa place. Les baisers de Scorpius étaient exactement à leur place. Ses mains étaient exactement à leurs places. La soif de Rose de caresses gonfla, prête à éclater à tout moment. Les mains autour de la tête de son amant, elle béquetait ses lèvres, les piquetant de baisers. Les caresses et les baisers se firent plus instants, des deux camps. Alors que Scorpius l'enserrait dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fièvreuse, parsemée d'amour, le cœur de Rose cessa de battre. Les draps avaient bougé. Dans le lit voisin du leur, les draps avaient bougé et découvraient maintenant un visage tuméfié gémissant. Ce visage avait les yeux ouverts. Sans attendre que Scorpius réagisse Rose sauta du lit, emmenant avec elle couvertures, oreillers, T-shirt…

Elle plongea sous sa cape d'invisibilité et leva le sortilège qui barrait la porte de l'infirmière. Porte qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une femme en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux gris ramenés en une natte. Rose était collée au mur, n'osant respirer. La vieille dame se précipita vers le patient gémissant. Rose vit alors Scorpius essayer tant bien que mal de remettre son T-shirt sans se faire remarquer. Elle essaya de rire, mais sa gorge était nouée. Qu'auraient-ils fait si personne ne s'était manifesté ? Ils avaient failli être découvert, et par Henri en plus ! Rouge de confusion et de honte, Rose s'éclipsa, réduisant au silence les gonds grinçant d'un seul geste de baguette, sans prononcer un mot. Le cœur battant, ses pas la guidaient seuls vers son dortoir. Elle s'assit dans l'un des sofas rouges devant le feu.

Une fois la frayeur passée, elle fut à même de se calmer. Inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, son cœur ralentit. Les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Scorpius tintèrent à sa mémoire. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sous son T-shirt…Ses mains devinrent moites à la nomination du moment intense. Bien sûr il avait fallu qu'Henri gâche tout, comme d'habitude. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait éloignée de Scorpius il y a une semaine de ça ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait tenté de la…Rose déglutit, le mot ne voulait pas sortir, même mentalement. Ravalant sa rancœur, elle monta se coucher même si elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, car la journée de demain promettait d'être ennuyante à mourir, sans son sigisbée1 à ses côtés. Pour une fois le sommeil qu'elle implorait vint la prendre vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir.  
Le soleil passa son bras par la fenêtre, touchant Rose au visage. Super, se dit-elle aigrement, réveillée par l'astre lumineux, en plus il fallait que le temps soit magnifique ? Son moral était au plus bas, et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle se hissa jusqu'à la table du petit-déjeuner. Tout son entourage conversait joyeusement, parlant de la météo, de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Rose regarda son emploi du temps après n'avoir mangé que très peu. Elle avait potions. Elle grommela, se dirigeant vers les sombres cachots. Ses jambes semblaient toujours lourdes, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle arriva finalement devant la lourde et massive porte en bois qu'elle detestait tant. Rose fut estomaquée. Devant elle se tenait ≈, souriant. Il croisa son regard.

**Alors réactions ? Non ce n'est pas une erreur, le ≈ est intentionnel. Suivant le nombres de reviews qu'il y aura demain à midi je posterais **_**peut-être**_** LE nom. (non non je n'ai pas recours au chantage je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez :)) Bref vous pouvez dire ce qu'il vous plait dans les reviews, avis, messages de soutien, questions…Et sinon vous pouvez essyer de deviner en m'envoyant un message privé auquel je vous répondrais dans les plus brefs délais. Non sans rire si vous avez une idée ne la mettez pas dans les reviews :p  
Bonne nuit et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures.  
_Le Scorpius Rose**

**1 :** Un **sigisbée** (pronunciation sigi-sbee), ou **chevalier servant**, était un homme qui, dans la noblesse de l'Italie du xviiie siècle, accompagnait officiellement et au grand jour une dame mariée avec un autre homme.


	9. désoléééééééeeeee

**Bon mation les loulous !  
**Je suis désolée mais je suis débordée aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais donc pas assurer mon service aujourd'hui :(  
Je prends quand même le temps de vous écrire ce message pour vous remerciez, les reviewvers, followers, favoris, et surtout Lecteurs, de m'accorder votre temps pour lire ma maigre fiction. 600 vues dépassées ! 3  
Comme je ne suis pas sadique ( pas complètement), je vous dis le ≈ du chapitre dernier. Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis, le plus possible, et n'hésitez pas à suivre et à ajouter dans vos favoris ma fiction.  
À demain.  
Le Scorpius Rose

PS: ≈= Henri !


	10. Chapter 9

**FIRE AND ICE **

**Coucou les loulouuuuuuuus ! Après une attente impardonnable me voici de retour en selle, avec de nouveaux trucs trop cool.  
Je ne m'étends pas plus.  
Bonne lecture !  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 9 **

Le temps passait lentement pour Scorpius. Adossé contre une pile d'oreillers déplumés, il relisait un vieux livre à la reliure abîmée sur les différentes stratégies d'attrapeur au Quidditch. Les aiguilles de la grande horloge de l'infirmerie bougeaient lentement, très lentement. Depuis son réveil tardif , il s'était à peine écoulé une heure alors qu'à son sens, il lisait depuis plus de trois. La sonnerie de dix heures du clocher de Poudlard l'avait réveillé, la fatigue de ses deux soirées consécutives avec Rose l'ayant épuisé.

Il attendait maintenant impatiemment l'heure du repas à laquelle elle viendrait le rejoindre, elle lui avait promis. Fixant la pendule depuis dix minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il lisait la même page depuis plus d'une heure. Il jeta le livre à travers la pièce, en colère . Il ne pouvait même pas faire la conversation à qui que ce soit puisque son camarade blessé avait quitté la vaste salle, tôt ce matin. De ce qu'il en avait compris, le garçon s'était fait attaquer par le saule cogneur, une fois les informations récoltées, Mme Pomfresh avait été capable de le soigner en moins de deux, il avait donc pu retourner en cours presque immédiatement après son réveil. Scorpius était jaloux. Lui n'avait pas pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait perdu trop de sang selon la vieille infirmière. Il ruminait son amertume, regrettant d'avoir jeté au loin sa seule source de distraction.

Rejetant ses draps, il se préparait à se lever pour aller le récupérer, mais un reflet gris attira son attention. Un tas difforme s'étendait le long de sa jambe gauche, sous la couverture. Scorpius le cueillit au creux de sa paume. C'était à Rose. L'examinant sous toutes les coutures, il s'aperçut que c'était son pyjama. Sans doute l'avait-elle fait tomber en partant précipitamment l'autre soir. Il inhala l'odeur du vieux T-shirt troué. L'image de Rose s'imposa à son souvenir. Elle était presque réelle. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette vision du passé, volage. Avec elle étaient réapparus les baisers, les caresses, et les milliards de sensations qu'il avait pu éprouver à ce moment-là. Il nageait dans un Océan de bonheur sans fond, se noyant presque dans le flot de souvenirs et de fantasmes qui envahissaient son esprit, regoûtant à la scène. Ses paupières toujours closes, il imagina son retour du lendemain.

Un feu follet se précipitait sur lui, manquant de le renverser. L'emmenant dans une des salles inoccupées s'alignant dans le grand couloir. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle avait collé sa bouche à la sienne et fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Il avait les mains posées sur sa taille,et lui rendait son baiser, une fois les secondes de stupeur passées. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes, les deux tourtereaux savouraient leurs retrouvailles et lui la liberté retrouvée. Mais ils durent bientôt se séparer, car s'ils pouvaient ignorer leur ventre bruyant, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas oublier leurs amis qui devaient les chercher, et qui pourraient se poser des questions à leur sujet. Ils soufflèrent simultanément agacés de cette proximité interdite. Traînant les pieds, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, encore émoustillés sans doute, par leur rencontre furtive, leurs regards traînants l'un vers l'autre.

Rose regardait la scène, niaise à souhait, d'un œil. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors, griffant son omelette à la pomme de terre de sa fourchette. Elle jeta un regard noir au couple qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des Poutsouffle. Des sixièmes années. Elle les avait surpris alors qu'ils sortaient d'une salle vide, ils s'étaient empourprés tellement vite, qu'elle avait de suite deviné ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les imaginer tous les deux avait plongé rose dans un profond désarroi. Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment la scène niaise, enfin si, mais elle savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir entre les bras d'un être si…Elle avait accéléré le pas, arrivant avant eux au festin. Elle leur avait sans doute laissé le temps d'un peu plus de câlins et de baisers, mais elle s'en fichait, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse de même pour elle et…Enfin s'ils avaient pu laisser quelqu'un être au courant à leur propos. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'idée qui la dérangeait. Continuant de déchiqueter son plat.

Elle sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle. Elle leva vivement la tête, voulant attraper le coupable. Toute ardeur s'évanouit lorsqu'elle rencontra les mêmes yeux froids et haineux du matin, qui contrastaient avec le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres vermeilles. Henri la fixait. Il la fixait, comme en potions, d'un regard meurtrier. Rose frémit et se leva précipitamment, renversant à moitié son assiette sur Joséphine, sa voisine, renforçant sans doute l'animosité de la fille à son égard. Elle marcha d'un pas égal, tachant de calmer sa respiration. L'image jouait et rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle était dans le même couloir. Elle allait dans la même direction. Il faisait nuit. Des pas retentissait derrière elle. Une phrase. Une autre. Ses pieds qui avançaient tout seuls. Son corps plaqué contre le mur, écrasé. Coincée. Peur. Peur. Pleurs. Peur. Pas. Espoir. Espoir. Albus.

Rose était à présent collée au mur, assise au sol. Elle respirait difficilement, chaque goulée d'air lui arrachant un supplice. Le contrecoup que son cousin avait tant guetté était enfin là.

Le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emplissait maintenant l'effrayait. Elle s'accrochait au mur de toutes ses forces, comme si elle pouvait tomber plus bas encore. Les jambes encore tremblantes, elle se releva tant bien que mal, toujours adossée à l'épais rempart. Ses yeux et son visage ruisselaient de larmes, elle ne les avait même pas senties couler. Son souffle, toujours irrégulier, soulevait sa poitrine beaucoup plus vite et haut que d'habitude. C'était une épave.

Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un ai remarqué son absence à table, mais bien sûr, elle était tellement irascible et maussade, que personne ne remarquerait jamais qu'elle manquait à l'appel. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, l'esprit vide et fatigué d'avoir eut des pensées si violente, la respiration de Rose s'améliora. Bientôt, elle fut capable de se lever et se faire quelques pas sur ses jambes endolories, appuyée d'une main contre le mur. Elle essuya une bonne fois pour toutes les sillons de son chagrin, releva la tête, et marcha vers celui qui effacerait tout de sa présence. Ne se pressant pas plus que nécessaire, Rose fut plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte, grimaçant au grincement qui se répercuta dans la pièce. Le garçon blond l'attendait, assit sur son lit, un vieux livre de cuir sur ses genoux, et un éblouissant sourire sur son visage. Après avoir vérifié que la nurse n'était pas dans les parages, Rose s'élança vers son jules. Celui-ci était déjà hors de son lit, et s'avançait, lui aussi vers elle. Ses grandes jambes, pressée par l'envie sans doute, eurent vite raison de la courte distance. Devant tant de beauté, Rose resta coîte, les bras ballants. Le céleste jeune homme la saisit avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire ouf. Ses longs bras fins et musclés entourèrent son corps. Il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer, leurs rires emplissant la pièce. Après quelques minutes euphoriques et grisantes, il fut forcé de la poser à terre, en proie tous deux à un tournis incommensurable. Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur son menton, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle avant que la partie commence.  
« Tu m'as manqué », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Rose songea que ce baiser était l'un des plus beau qu'ils aient échangé : passionné, il exprimait tout. De leur frustration d'hier soir, au manque de l'un à l'autre, au désir de l'un, à l'amour de l'autre, de leur bonheur à tous deux. Rose serra de plus en plus ses bras autour de ses reins. Elle perdit peu à peu le fil de ses pensées, ne se concentrant que sur ses lèvres, ses mains, ses cheveux, ses bras, ses jambes, _lui_. Sa bouche à elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille à lui, sa bouche à lui n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de son torse à elle. Figés dans l'instant magnifique, ils respiraient au ralenti.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux, d'un seul regard de Scorpius à l'horloge. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps ensemble.  
« Moi aussi », lui dit-il, sa voix ayant perdu toute sa rugosité de la veille.  
Rose attrapa la main de Scorpius, et entortilla ses doigts autour des siens. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, se réjouissant du retour de Scorpius à la réalité, du lendemain, de la matinée de Rose, des cours qu'il avait raté. La situation lui paraissait bizarre, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils discutaient comme des meilleurs amis, pas comme des amants, ils discutaient comma avant. Et puis, songea Rose, pas une seule fois, il n'avait abordé Henri.

Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle de Sortilèges, au dernier étage, pressant un peu le pas, car ce nain de Flitwick lui ferait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure s'il arrivait encore en retard. Il avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant Olivia à la grande salle, pouffant avec ses amies toutes aussi gourdes qu'elle. Ou était-ce Cynthia ? Il n'arrivait jamais à mémoriser leurs prénoms, mais bon elles ne s'en rendaient jamais vraiment compte alors à quoi bon les retenir ? Ses chaussures crissaient sur le sol de gray. Les filles se retournaient sur son passage, lui souriant, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il leur retournait leur sourire, voyant quelques-unes rougir et frôler l'évanouissement. Il n'en avait que faire, elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était arrivé. Et en avance pour une fois. Son cousin et son meilleur ami l'attendaient devant la porte. Tous les trois se disputaient sans arrêt sur la stratégie à adopter pour le prochain match. Il était inquiet, l'attrapeur de leur équipe manquait à l'appel, et lors de la prochaine phase du tournoi, ils affronteraient Serdaigle, qui eux, avaient un excellent attrapeur et bien présent en plus. Leur avance face à Poutsouffle ne servirait plus à rien s'ils perdaient contre les aigles. Alors qu'il cogitait en continu, il exécutait des sortilèges de lévitations, d'attraction ou encore d'expulsion distraitement, le cours passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué les boucles rousses qui avaient troublé le cours alors qu'il avait commencé, et c'est tout aussi distraitement, qu'il se rendit à son cours d'Arithmancie, de divination et de Soin aux créatures magiques, affublé comme toujours d'une Horde d'hormones à ses basques. Son dernier cours étant terminé, il adressa un signe de tête au demi-géant qui reconduisait l'hippogriffe jusqu'à son enclos. Il se hâta de retourner au château, ne voulant pas se retrouver dehors une fois que la nuit aurait englouti le parc. C'est donc essoufflé qu'il arriva à la table des Gryffondors.

Lui d'habitude, si jovial et farceur, resta muet durant tout le festin. L'idée commençait à naître dans sa tête, petit à petit. Le banquet toucha à sa fin, le tirant de ses nuages et l'obligeant à emboîter le pas des quatre garçons et de la fille qui l'attendait impatients. Il posa un bras sur l'épaule de la blonde qui, s'aperçut-il, avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils avancèrent vers la tour en un groupe compact, épaules contre épaules, torses contre dos. Il commençait à, très légèrement, somnoler sur place. Merlin, que cette journée avait été éprouvante. Son esprit s'éveilla automatiquement lorsque son pied alla se coincer dans le trou de la 7e marche du 3e escalier, instinct de survie ? Plus vif de par cet accident, dès qu'il fut hors du piège, il courut sans se retourner, laissant ses amis pantois. Ses pieds dévalaient les marches les unes après les autres. Il fallait qu'il aille voir comment il allait, peut-être allait-il pouvoir le remplacer, lui qui n'avait raté les essais seulement à cause d'une tricherie des supporters Serpentards. Et dire qu'il avait été dans l'équipe plusieurs années et qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Même s'il n'était pas capitaine, il était sûr que le sien n'y verrait aucune objection, étant donné qu'il connaissait bien son jeu. Il redoubla d'efforts et arriva enfin devant la lourde porte en chêne massif. Trois minutes, wow, il avait été rapide. Il poussa le lourd battant, ignorant la plainte des gonds, non huilés.

Il resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Scorpius et Rose étaient follement enlacés et s'embrassaient furieusement l'un l'autre, devant les yeux ébahis de Fred Weasley.

**Alors ? Comment le trouvez vous ? Je n'écrirais sans doute pas demain, mais à coups sûr jeudi et vendredi.  
Alors à Jeudi, bonne nuit, et prenez soin de vos tulipes les p'tits keums (et les petites nénettes ))**

**_Le Scorpius Rose **


	11. Chapter 10

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Voilà le chapitre est lààààà, ne vous inquiétez pas la famille arrive dans le chapitre prochain :). Merci pour à vous les lecteurs, 1000 vues, ça y est !**

**Bonne Lecture  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 10**

Scorpius était allongé sur lit devenu familier, Rose dans ses bras, Rose sur ses lèvres. Les deux êtres profitaient ainsi de leurs derniers instants ensemble avant qu'ils ne doivent retourner à leur quotidien, séparés par les couloirs, les escaliers, et les lourds murs de pierre. Un grincement significatif emplit la pièce, troublant leur passion. Essayant de repousser Rose le plus vite possible, Scorpius ne pouvait tourner la tête. Sa bien-aimée se décolla difficilement, apparemment, elle n'avait rien entendu. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être distraite !  
Cherchant des yeux la source du chaos, il ne reconnut pas de suite le nouveau venu, tant son visage était blafard et ses cheveux hérissés. Il chercha vainement à savoir s'il avait vu quelque chose, et ce fut le gémissement de Rose qui le tira de sa rêverie et le força à déceler une chose connu à travers ces traits confus. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se tenait l'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait au courant pour eux, devant lui se tenait Fred, estomaqué.

Il plongea dans ses yeux verts, voulant déceler ses émotions. Après avoir fait place à la colère, la surprise reparut dans son regard quelques instants, succédant à la fureur de nouveau. Fred s'avançait maintenant vers eux. Automatiquement, l'adonis se plaça devant Rose, faisant de son corps un maigre rempart pour la protéger. Inutilement, certes, puisqu'il avait deviné que Fred lui en voulait seulement à lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un coup monumental, attristé, car cela voulait dire qu'il devrait rester à l'infirmerie encore un ou deux longs jours, vu la fureur qui brillait dans les yeux du rouquin. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Fred gisait à terre, ligoté par des cordes invisibles, les yeux fixés sur Scorpius, pleins de haine. Rose lui donna un coup de coude, l'incitant à se saisir de sa baguette.  
Les doigts à présents refermés sur la tige de bois sécurisante, il lança un regard plein d'interrogations à la jeune femme.

« Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser te frapper ! Et d'ailleurs tu aurais pu te défendre, au lieu de me laisser faire tout le travail, parce que ton sacrifice n'aurait servi vraiment à rien. »Répondit-elle furieuse. « Et, _toi_ » continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Fred, toujours au sol, sans se départir de son humeur massacrante, « je suis désolée d'avoir eu à recourir à un maléfice, mais la prochaine que tu me refais un coup de ce genre, je t'amène toi _aussi_ au saule cogneur. Maintenant je vais te libérer, et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit tu te retrouveras comme le John Doe de l'infirmerie. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le libéra d'un coup de baguette, et l'assit sur le lit. Visiblement les menaces avaient marché, car il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, sans toute fois arrêter de fixer Scorpius d'un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas qu'avait voulu dire Rose avec son « aussi » ?

« Je me doute que tu as des questions », reprit Rose, ne le laissant pas placer un seul mot.

Fred ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Visiblement, sa colère lui avait asséché la gorge. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche sous le regard attentif de Rose, il métamorphosa un gobelet. Le Weasley avait toujours été excellent en métamorphose, sa coupe était donc très ouvragée, en or massif sans doute, avec des opales et des rubis qui couraient sur toute sa bordure extérieure. Lorsqu'il avança sa main pour s'en saisir, Scorpius remarqua que ses ongles étaient ras, et même sanguinolent pour certains. Il était angoissé. Après un Aguamenti chuchoté, la vasque se remplit d'un liquide clair qu'il avala d'un trait. Renvoyant la tasse, visiblement soulagé de la douleur, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.  
« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? quand contez-vous le dire à tout le monde ? Aux parents ? » dit-il, explosif.

« 4 jours, Quand nous l'auront décidé, et pas tant qu'il ne le sera pas nécessaire. Autre chose ? » répondit-il cette fois, sa voix faussement confiante.

« Je…euh non » répondit Fred rabroué par une réponse si concise. Scorpius jubilait.« Mais Rosie, il va te faire souffrir, tu connais sa réputation, il…c'est…enfin tu vois quoi… », ajouta-t-il rapidement toujours embrumé.

« Ahah ! Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi le grand Fred Weasley ? Toi celui qui ne se permet pas de rester avec une fille pour autre chose que ton lit, et surtout pas plus d'une semaine ? Ah mais laisse-moi rire, tu es peut-être plus âgé que moi, mais tu n'en es pas plus intelligent. », Répliqua Rose, énervée. Fred était douché, et l'on avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se fondre dans le sol.

Scorpius était content, il avait appréhendé cette question, car oui il était populaire auprès de la gent féminine, oui il était sortit avec plusieurs filles du temps où il était attrapeur, et oui il avait peur de la perdre à cause de ça…En plus il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien fait, avec personne, enfin à part Henri... Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace. Il se concentra sur le moment présent, chassant ses idées noires.

Fred était maintenant levé, et affichait un visage penaud, s'excusant auprès de Rose, lui jurant qu'il n'irait répéter leur histoire à personne, elle ajouta quelque chose à son oreille, mais il était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Adressant un hochement de tête à Scorpius, il se dirigea ver la sortie, un regard en arrière pour Rose.  
« Je suis derrière toi », lui dit-elle distinctement. Il partit donc, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, lançant toutefois un regard narquois à Scorpius.

Une fois que la porte avait claqué, Rose se jeta à son cou. Restant juste collée à lui.  
« Je suis désolée », lui chuchota-t-elle.  
Scorpius la regarda, incrédule, mais de quoi s'excusait-elle encore ?  
Devant son regard chargé d'interrogations, Rose s'expliqua.

« Ma famille va toujours se mettre entre nous », dit-elle penaude.

Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, Scorpius rit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être absurde parfois !  
« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » répliqua-t-elle vexée.  
« Parce que, tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas pensé au moment où nous allons l'annoncer à mon grand-père », dit-il entre deux fous rires.

Rose mêla son rire au sien. Leurs deux effusions de joie emplissant la pièce d'un doux carillon chantant.

Fred n'avait finalement pas attendu sa cousine. Après avoir patienté 10 minutes dans les couloirs, il s'était mis en route. Il se les gelait. Littéralement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter un sort à lui-même pour se réchauffer, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la formule. Et après que son père lui ai raconté la fois où ils avaient, lui et son jumeau, tentés une potion de vieillissement, Fred s'était juré de ne jamais inventer de sort, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une barbe plus grande que lui ! Quoique si ça le réchauffait…

Pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à son dortoir en bougeant un maximum ses orteils pour ne pas les perdre, il se souvint tout à coup de la raison de sa venue à l'infirmerie juste après le dîner. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Scorpius s'il voulait bien être leur attrapeur. Et si après son comportement de tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe ? Fred porta sa main à ses lèvres, entaillant furieusement des ongles, vilaine manie qu'il avait prise en 5e année alors qu'il préparait ses BUSE. Même s'il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était absolument confiant pour ses ASPIC, et que de toute façon son père ne les avait jamais passé, il avait une peur bleue de sa mère. Il était déjà arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, Dame qui s'épaississait au fil des ans, avait remarqué Fred.  
« Botrucs », dit-il au tableau.  
Il entra. Il fut surpris de trouver la salle commune à moitié vide. Pourtant, il ne passait pas grand-chose ce soir, non ? Quel jour étaient-ils ? Lundi, et le lundi…  
« l'entrainement ! », s'écria Fred à voix haute, se claquant le front de sa main. Il monta les marches à toute allure, peut-être qu'Al ne remarquerait pas… Mais si bien sûr que si Al' remarquerait ! Descendant les escaliers ,qu'il avait prit plusieurs minutes à monter, en quelques secondes, il volait presque. Pour gagner du temps, il enfourcha son balai une fois à l'extérieur du château, essayant d'atteindre le stade le plus vite possible. En plus il gelait dehors.

Rose s'éveilla étonnamment calme ce matin-là. Les lits à côté du sien étaient vides. Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés elle s'assit. Elle consulta sa montre, il était 7h, elle était dans les temps. S'habillant en chantonnant, elle se maquilla un peu, contrairement à son habitude. Elle était heureuse, elle allait le voir enfin ailleurs que dans cette effrayante infirmerie. Elle descendit les marches en sautillant, ses cheveux voletant dans son dos. Ses quatre camarades de chambres étaient là, encore toutes ensommeillées, avachies sur le canapé. Rose engagea la conversation avec Agathe, qui fut d'abord étonnée à en juger par sa tête mais qui lui parla joyeusement après quelques minutes, Joséphine se joignit même à la conversation : sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Elles arrivèrent vite à la Grande Salle, bien que les couloirs soient bondés. Devant la table de Gryffondor, Rose comprit la raison de cet embouteillage.

_Il_ était là, entouré de filles, comme d'habitude, beau comme un dieu, comme d'habitude. Mais ce matin, presque tout les Gryffondors lui demandaient de signer leurs sacs, leurs balais, et leurs…chouettes ?!

Mais que ce passait-il enfin ? D'accord Scorpius était célèbre, d'accord il était de retour après quelques jours d'absence, mais il n'y avait rien de plus ! Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule compacte, mais fut bientôt stoppée nette. Un mur humain s'élevait devant elle. Des filles de toutes les maisons l'empêchaient d'avancer, ne voulant rien entendre. Alors qu'elle les menaçait de leur lancer un sort horrible si elles ne le la laissaient pas passer immédiatement, une tête blonde apparue du centre du cercle.

Lorsqu'il vit d'où venaient les cris, Scorpius sourit derechef et attrapa Rose par le bras. Elle dû se retenir de toutes se forces pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres, maudite relation secrète, mais vu la réaction de Fred d'hier soir, et celle des filles ce matin Rose commençait à apprécier cet anonymat. Elle l'agrippa au cou, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et le pressa contre sa poitrine. Il lui rendit son étreinte presque instantanément, il exprimait de par, autant, voir plus, sa frustration et ses sentiments. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à rejoindre la table d'où filtrait un fumet bien alléchant. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc de bois. Une main crocheta automatiquement ses doigts, les ramenant sous la table. Elle sourit.

« Alors d'où te vient cette célébrité soudaine ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ! Comme si je n'étais pas célèbre avant ! », répondit-il d'un ton faussement indigné.

« Oh aller tu vois ce que je veux, avant ce n'était pas autant. », lui rétorqua-t-elle lui lançant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Il a été promu au poste d'attrapeur », dit Fred de l'autre côté de la table, goguenard.

« Mais c'est Génial ça », s'écria Rose. Baissant la voix, « Tu veux que l'on aille célébrer ça dans une salle ? » dit-elle à Scorpius, soudainement séductrice.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire. Il se prépara à se lever, mais aussitôt le groupe de groupie s'approcha, comme attiré par un aimant. Rose fourra un grand tissu dans ses mains, apercevant juste le regard désapprobateur de Fred.  
« Dans 5 minutes au 4e ! » lui dit elle sur le même ton, avant de s'éloigner, poussée par les groupies.  
Elle lui avait donné la cape d'invisibilité, en espérant qu'il remarquerait sa teneur. Elle marcha à toute allure vers leur point de rendez-vous. Les minutes passaient, mais Scorpius n'arrivait toujours pas. Se résignant, elle se rendit en cours, arrivant de justesse, Elle s'installa à la dernière table libre. Et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit un Scorpius qui lui souriait tristement, assis à côté d'Adelaïde, une de ses groupies, de Serpentard.

**Alors ? des avis n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par dans vos reviews, follow, favoris, et message privés :D Sinon je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre n'était pas top. Je n'arrivais pas à me dépatouiller de la situation:/ du coup ça donne ça.  
Bref Merci encore 3  
et bonne nuit !  
_Le Scorpius Rose**


	12. Chapter 11

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Coucou les loulous ! Alors voilà le chapitre 11, deux fois plus long comme promis ! Merci à vous Ô Grands et gentils Lecteurs, et à vos Gentils commentaires !  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 11 **

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Scorpius était sorti de l'infirmerie. Deux semaines mêlant enfer et paradis, bonheur et solitude, désir et rejet.  
Rien n'avait été facile pour les deux jeunes gens, entre les Aspics, les éternelles groupies et les entraînements de Quidditch, ils n'avaient été que très rarement seuls. Ses lèvres lui manquaient, ses mains lui manquaient, ses caresses lui manquaient, son sourire lui manquait, et même le lit inconfortable de l'infirmerie lui manquait. Au moins là-bas, rien ne les séparait l'un de l'autre. Sa plume s'arrêta. Le jour de son retour, en cours, n'avait été que le premier d'une longue série identique relevant du cauchemar, les tourtereaux ne pouvant s'éclipser que peu de soirs par semaine. Même le week-end à Pré au Lard qui se profilait l'effrayait, tant ses groupies pouvaient être violentes. Ils ne pourraient jamais rester plus de deux minutes avec elle, et dire que c'était pour la Saint-valentin. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, se transformant vite en un nuage de buée très dense dans l'air froid du soir. Elle renouvela le sort anti-givre sur son encre, sentant qu'elle en avait encore pour longtemps, cachée sous cette stupide cape, à attendre celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle entendit les cris d'énervement d'Al, à l'encontre d'un de ses cousins sans doute, puisque les trois quarts de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient composés de la famille Weasley/Potter. Plissant les yeux, elle découvrit une silhouette qui volait en cercle au-dessus du Stade, son cœur palpita. Qu'il était beau en vol, semblant dompter le vent glacial qui soufflait le long du vieux château. Resserrant l'étoffe autour de ses épaules, elle se replongea sur le traité des Gobelins et Sorciers après la révolte de 1912.  
_« …__Borbog le Barbu. Après que les combats se déroulent proches de l'école Poudlard, il fut convenu que les jeunes sorciers devaient êtres protégés pour le bien de tous. Ainsi, aucune révolte future ne saurait se produire dans un rayon de 200 km de l'école. Cornélius Fudge tenta d'ailleurs de réviser cet accord au vu… »_  
Rose ne comprenait rien à ce texte empirique. Secouant la tête, elle tenta en vain de retourner à la lecture du texte soporifique, mais rien n'y faisait, les mots s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit confus de Rose, changeant le sens du texte. Borbog le Barbu devint, au bout de la troisième lecture, Brünhold le Crasseux.  
Elle se résigna, fermant le livre d'un claquement sonore, elle posa sa tête contre l'arbre auquel elle était adossée. Il devait être un peu plus de 10h maintenant, avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini dans une heure. Mais Rose n'espérait rien, avec le match qui approchait, Albus ne leur lâchait pas la bride une seconde, surtout à Scorpius qui ne les avait rejoint que depuis peu. Fred essayait au mieux (mais sans trop de zèle non plus) de les aider, fournissant des excuses aux amis des uns et des autres, et leur prêtant la carte et la cape autant que nécessaire. Ces attentions avaient vite amené Rose à reconsidérer son cousin préféré, finalement, elle avait décidé qu'Al, Fred et Dom étaient ex-aequo.  
La solitude s'installa vite au sein du cœur de Rose, lui rappelant vite celle qui l'avait envahie les premiers jours de sa relation avec Scorpius devant l'impossibilité de se voir. Ses amies l'avaient alors épaulée du mieux possible, ne posant pas de questions outre mesure, lui organisant des soirées amusantes. Rose leur en était très reconnaissante, car sinon l'éloignement l'aurait sans doute rendue folle.

Les couleurs étaient peu à peu revenues dans ses rêves, dans sa vie. Elle n'était plus la fille taciturne et maussade qu'ils côtoyaient depuis le retour des vacances, et même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle pouvait donner le change de temps en temps.

Mais les grouppies n'avaient pas été le seul problème durant cette quinzaine, Henri rôdait, et si ses regards avaient fini de rendre Rose hystérique, sa proximité volontaire avec Scorpius l'affolait. Il ne lui parlait pas, il n'esquissait aucun geste à son encontre, mais il restait dans son sillage, lançant à Rose des regards lourds de sens. Il savait pour Scorpius et elle. Elle savait pour lui et elle. L'angoisse la rongeait quant à savoir ce que ferait Scorpius lorsqu'il apprendrait pour Henri, et il allait l'apprendre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, si ce n'était pas Henri qui lui disait, ce serait l'un de ses cousins que Rose rappelait constamment à l'ordre, écrasant plus de pieds que nécessaire.

Un hululement retentit dans la nuit noire, tirant la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Les cris s'étaient tus.

Furtivement, elle se faufila jusqu'au vestiaire. Ils étaient tous là. Il était là. Lueur blonde au milieu de l'armée rousse et noire. Peu à peu, le vestiaire se vida. Ne laissant que Scorpius et Amélia, une des jeunes et talentueuses poursuiveuses de l'équipe. Rose lança un sort sur Scorpius, le rendant muet momentanément. S'approchant par derrière, elle plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Il sursauta, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il bougea la tête, cherchant des yeux le ou la responsable de cette frayeur. Évidemment, il ne vit personne à part la fillette occupée à ranger son balai dans le placard.

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, il avait compris. La fille aux cheveux de jais lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main avant de passer la porte, pressée d'échapper à l'air glacial de la pièce. Une fois la porte immobile, Scorpius se retourna précipitamment vers elle, lui arrachant le tissu des épaules. Ils s'unirent dans un baiser chaud et doux, un baiser unique, un baiser passionné, un baiser d'amoureux.

Ses bras enroulés autour des siens, elle avait la tête posée sur le torse d'albâtre de son amant, le regard dans le vide. Ils étaient allongés sur l'un des bancs en bois et inconfortables soumis à un sortilège d'élargissement du vestiaire crasseux. Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, ils étaient restés sans parler, échangeant de temps en temps un regard, un baiser, une caresse, restant dans la douceur. Ces derniers jours, le groupes de fans s'étaient considérablement amoindries, leur permettant de se retrouver de plus en plus souvent le soirs, et le matins avant les cours. Cours qu'ils partageaient d'ailleurs, dans la plus grande frustration, leurs doigts croisés sous la table, invisibles leurs chaises et leurs corps tournés l'un vers l'autre. Heureusement leurs pulsions étaient sous contrôle le plus souvent possible. Ces moments en privé donc, Rose les savourait le plus possible, car la seule présence de Scorpius occultait ses problèmes. Se concentrant sur le battement qui résonnait sous son oreille, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans l'inconnu.

-

Les cheveux de Rose embaumaient son nez dans un nuage de bonheur. Elle dormait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, et Scorpius n'osait la réveiller, il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, avec sa nouvelle adhésion dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait dû s'entraîner sans relâche car ses réflexes étaient rouillés, sous le regard en plus du groupe d'oestrogènes purs qui le suivait partout. Il ne voulait surtout pas ridiculiser son équipe pendant le prochain match.

Au début de l'année dernière, il n'avait pu conserver sa place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe : pendant les sélections, il était tombé de son balai, frappé par un cognard envoyé par des ordures de Serpentard. Bien que rien ne se soit déclaré sur le moment, il avait été pris d'inlassables maux de tête qui lui avaient brouillé la vue, l'empêchant ainsi d'attraper la petite balle dorée le plus vite possible, lui interdisant le poste d'attrapeur cette année-là. Il avait été furieux contre Al pendant un moment, puisqu'il était le capitaine, mais il avait vite compris que son meilleur ami était coincé, et que s'il l'avait gardé dans l'équipe malgré sa mauvaise performance, les gens y auraient vu du favoritisme.

Le monde de Scorpius s'était écroulé, donc, au début de la septième année. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être populaire (pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons), entouré de filles, adulé même parfois, s'était retrouvé délaissé par tout le monde, sauf -encore une fois- par Rose bien sûr. Alors lorsqu'il avait été réadmis dans l'équipe, il s'était senti de nouveau remplit de l'ivresse de la popularité, mais très vite, il s'était pris son revers en pleine face.

La dernière année était celle décisive dans l'éducation d'un jeune sorcier, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les entraînement lui prendraient tant de temps, le mettant en retard dans son travail, l'empêchant de voir celle qu'il aimait. Mais bientôt, ce serait plus calme, une fois qu'ils auraient écrasé Serdaigle. Dans deux jours, il pourrait enfin respirer un peu, dans deux jours sa vie allait changer, et il le sentait.

Les derniers élèves sortaient, alors que Rose arrivait enfin à la Grande Salle. Elle avait une sale tête. Sa nuit quasi-blanche l'avait épuisée, et de lourdes cernes noires marquaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient presque pas coiffés, et s'emmêlaient dans un fouillis qui aurait pu ressembler à un chignon, de loin. Elle pressa le pas. Elle s'était réveillée à deux heures de matin, sur le sol de gray. Apparemment elle était tombée de son lit improvisé et inconfortable. Scorpius ronflait encore quand elle avait quitté la pièce, elle n'avait pas osé le réveiller, lui qui ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup. Elle était arrivée au château complètement frigorifiée, la cape ne lui apportant pas beaucoup de chaleur. Elle avait grimpé les marches en vitesse, ne rêvant que de son lit, rêve qui s'était réalisé, puisque à 7h30 ce matin, elle dormait encore.

C'est en catastrophe qu'elle s'était réveillée vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux ressemblant à un nid de corneilles, et ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir. Elle était très courbaturée par son début de nuit, et chaque pas lui arrachait une grimace.

Elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devait êtres Scorpius… Fourrant deux ou trois toast dans sa poche, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de cours, gémissant de douleur aux protestations de ses muscles endoloris. C'était décidemment la dernière fois qu'elle passait une telle nuit.

Sans crier gare, des pieds martelèrent le sol, et quelqu'un apparu à son côté. Rose se pétrifia de terreur au souvenir d'une expérience similaire. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Une tête blonde apparu devant elle, le sourire laissant place à l'inquiétude. Scorpius se courba pour être à sa hauteur, et la saisi par les bras. Mais trop tard, le souvenir avait déjà envahi son esprit et annihilé ses sens. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

-Rose ! Rose ! lui cria la voix qui la faisait tant vibrer d'habitude.

Il la secoua fort, trop fort même. Elle avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter, mais ses lèvres restaient closes. Elle se demanda quand elle arrêterait d'avoir peur, et se dit que ce serait sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Ses tremblements s'estompèrent un peu, permettant à ses yeux de s'ouvrir. Les cheveux en désordre, l'homme aux yeux métal la fixait, une ride creusée entre ses yeux. Peu à peu, Rose retrouva l'usage de ses bras, de ses jambes. Elle fit signe à Scorpius, de la poser par terre, ce qu'il ne fit pas, elle réitéra sa demande, sans plus de succès. Elle se dégagea vivement de ses mains, ses pieds contre le sol. Cette fois, ses jambes ne supportèrent pas longtemps son poids, et elle se raidit au contact de la surface dure et froide contre laquelle elle était étendue. Scorpius, la regardait d'un regard horrifié, elle était pétrifiée. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied, lui laissant reprendre son souffle, il ne parla pas. Mais une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne tomberait plus, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, avec aucune possibilité de fuite. Rose se sentait mal à l'aise. Il allait sans doute demander la raison du pourquoi du comment, mais à vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas prête du tout, et elle ne le serait sans doute jamais. Repoussant cette étreinte maladroite mais forte, elle se remit en marche, ignorant les allégations de son jeune comparse qui la suivait comme son ombre. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle de Sortilèges, toutes les têtes se tournant vers eux. Rose rougit, mais Scorpius resta de marbre, un regard inquiet posé constamment sur elle. Le cours passa lentement, beaucoup trop. Ne pouvant pas parler, il la fixait. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder en face, de peur de croiser son regard. La cloche sonna. Ramassant ses affaires le plus vite possible, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais c'était sans compter le blond, qui lui barra le passage avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger d'un poil.

-Laisses moi passer, Scorpius ! , marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, serrées pour ne pas laisser gagner les larmes qui menaçaient depuis le début.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce qui se passe.

Le tirant par la manche, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir, inquiète des curieux qui s'accumulaient à la porte. Elle avança jusqu'à une salle vide quelques mètres plus loin, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soufflant devant son incapacité à contrôler la situation. Scorpius se tenait adossé contre la porte, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Elle chercha une échappatoire, toutes les fenêtres se trouvaient bien trop haut du sol, et il se tenait devant la seule issue possible.

-Je…Je ne peux rien te dire. Annonça-t-elle au bout d'un instant, après avoir pesé toutes les possibilités.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de sa réponse. Elle n'entendit presque pas la porte claquer. Relevant la tête, elle se retrouva seule, seule avec le poids de son secret. C'en était fini, Scorpius était parti.

Le reste de la journée passa comme un rêve, un rêve qui n'était pas le sien. Scorpius ne se montra pas. Assise seule au fond des classes, Rose ruminait et se méprisait elle-même, les autres élèves, ses parents, elle méprisait tout et par-dessus tout Henri. Car là était le problème, tout les empêchait d'être ensemble. Sa tête ne désenfla pas de la journée, la tourmentant atrocement. Elle ne le cherchait même pas des yeux, sachant que la douleur serait trop vive lorsqu'elle le verrait.

Elle fit l'impasse sur le dîner, trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle traîna à la bibliothèque, s'acharnant dans le travail, révisant, écrivant, lisant plus que nécessaire. Elle ne monta que tard dans sa chambre, s'attardant dans la salle commune pour l'attendre, bien entendu il ne se montra pas, il avait entraînement. Maintenant allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond et y imaginant les étoiles invisibles, elle s'autorisa, pour la première fois de la journée, aux larmes.

Demain, après le match, elle irait lui parler.

-

C'était une belle journée. Adèle se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil brillait par la fenêtre, emplissant la pièce d'une douce et chaude lumière dorée. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle défit ses nattes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, révélant des cheveux dorés légèrement ondulés. Écartant les couvertures d'un geste distrait, elle se leva promptement, impatiente de commencer cette si belle journée en perspective. S'habillant rapidement, elle redessina son œil bleu gris d'un fin trait noir, et ramena ses longs cheveux d'or en un chignon lâche. Passant l'uniforme réglementaire, qu'elle portait depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, sautillant presque. Ses amies lui emboîtèrent le pas. Très vite, Théa, Lou, et Amélie étaient à ses côtés, riant joyeusement à propos de Tom, le copain de cette dernière. Elles étaient pressées, cet après-midi se jouait le match décisif entre les deux meilleures équipes de l'école, match qui déciderait si leur maison –Gryffondor- serait en mesure de décrocher la coupe cette année, pour la troisième année consécutive. Adèle savait que leurs victoires écrasantes résultaient surtout du fait que plus de la moitié des joueurs étaient cousins, et se coordinaient donc parfaitement bien ! S'insérant dans la véritable queue devant la Grande Salle, les quatre filles attendirent patiemment que les portes veuillent bien s'ouvrir. En effet, depuis la dernière guerre, celle-ci était devenues de plus en plus capricieuse, enfermant même parfois quelques élèves à l'intérieur. Il était dix heures. Les élèves trépignaient presque tous à présent, leurs estomacs criaient famine, et le match commençait dans presque une heure. Les portes cédèrent finalement, après la menace de l'équipe de Gryffondor de leur lancer un sortilège démonte gonds.

Une nuée envahit la salle, avec pour tête, un groupe de têtes rousses. Se décalant légèrement, Adèle, pu –enfin- pénétrer dans la salle sans se retrouver piétinée. Après un coup d'œil rapide, elle repèrera, ses trois amies, qui l'attendaient, attablées.  
L'agitation était à son comble, et un pugilat semblait sur le point d'éclater entre la table des Serdaigles et la leur. Adèle sentit qu'on l'observait, mais le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, son mystérieux admirateur s'était volatilisé. Ignorant cet incident pour le moins bizarre, elle se joint à la discussion animée qui suivait son cours sur la victoire du match. Les uns pariait sur Serdaigle, et les autres –dont elle faisait partie bien sûr- sur Gryffondor, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à parier dix Gallions sur la victoire écrasante de sa maison. Elle priait pour que son idée soit bonne, car, étant une née moldue, c'était le tiers de ce qu'il lui restait de son argent sorcier, et comme il n'y avait pas de bureau de change à Pré au Lard…

Les équipes se levèrent de leurs tables respectives sous les acclamations de leurs supporters. Dans dix minutes à peu près, ils se lèveraient pour aller les rejoindre, dans les gradins cette fois. Adèle se dépêcha donc d'engloutir son jus d'orange et ses deux toast et demi, alors que toute la salle se dirigeait déjà vers le stade. Restant collée à ses amies pour ne pas les perdre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'ennuyait sérieusement, et que la conversations de ses amies sur la télévision moldue ne l'aidait pas. Elle se laissa dépasser par la foule, s'adossant contre l'un des imposants murs de pierres. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour être plus confortable les dix prochaines minutes, quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ses yeux se levèrent instantanément, avec ses cheveux roux en désordre, sa beauté négligée, il était reconnaissable entre milles. Il ne paraissait pas très bien réveillé, sa robe de Quidditch était mise de travers, il était,vraisemblablement, perdu. Elle ne pu d'empêcher de pouffer devant un spectacle si comique, attirant automatiquement le regard du nouveau venu sur elle. Il la regarda, l'interrogation plein les yeux. Pour toute réponse, elle le saisit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à une des vitres les plus proches. Il rit à son tour.  
D'autres auraient été très impressionnées de croiser Fred Weasley dans les couloirs, de le prendre par la main, mais Adèle s'en fichait, après tout n'était-il pas qu'un garçon comme les autres.

-Fred Weasley, dit-il en un sourire.  
-Adèle, Adèle Quesnay.

-Je crois que je suis en retard, continua-t-il, enjôleur, ferais-tu un bout de chemin avec moi ?

Elle ne le connaissait que de vue, sa réputation le précédait (et de loin), et en plus c'était un septième année, mais pourtant, quelque chose la poussait à dire oui. Après avoir acquiescé plus vite que son cerveau ne l'aurait voulu, ils se mirent en marche. Après quelques minutes de silence gêné, il ouvrit la conversation :  
-Alors comme ça tu es une de mes supporters ? dit-il en désignant l'écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou.

-De _vos _supporters, mais oui, en même temps c'est ma maison, dit-elle, mais je le serais de toute façon, vous êtes la meilleure équipe, se rattrapa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit une lueur d'indignation s'allumer dans les yeux du joueur roux.

Le silence se réinstalla pour de bon. C'était étrange, lui qui paraissait toujours si sûr de lui, si charismatique, et d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été nommé capitaine cette année était "seulement" ses notes catastrophiques, avait entendu Adèle. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au stade. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, il s'arrêta quelques instants.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, un baisers pour me porter chance ?dit-il narquois.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'apprêta à continuer sa marche, lorsqu'un petit sentiment pernicieux d'insinua dans son cœur. Elle avait envie de lui donner ce baiser. Elle rebroussa chemin, et, contre toute attente se jeta à son cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
-Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-elle. Et elle le planta là, tout abasourdi qu'il était.

Elle se dépêcha de monter dans les gradins, le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

L'affrontement avait commencé depuis dix minutes déjà, et Rose ne portait pas une grande attention au match, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le talentueux attrapeur que toute la foule acclamait. Perché au-dessus du terrain, il semblait que des ailes lui avaient poussées dans le dos. Détournant les yeux pour épargner son cœur blessé, elle fixa ses pieds. Partout résonnait le commentaire du garçon de Poutsouffle qui n'avait pas peur d'afficher sa préférence.

_« …Albus. Les buts de Gryffondors imprenables grâce au talentueux Hugo. Et c'est Serdaigle qui prend le souaffle, Lovegood passe à Patil qui passe à Mullot qui… Fait tomber la balle maintenant en possession d'Albus Potter, le génialissime capitaine des lions__... » _

Et les actions continuaient, encore et encore, et les buts marqués par Gryffondor aussi. Les joueurs étaient remontés, et Fred envoyait parfaitement bien les cognards, touchant même leur gardien à la tête, ce qui lui valut un avertissement par monsieur Slopper, l'arbitre.  
Les supporters n'en pouvaient plus, il étaient à présent debout et martelaient le sol de leurs bottes, Rose en craignait presque que la tribune s'effondre.

Le score était de 140 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor, ce qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix à Serdaigle que d'attraper le vif d'or pour remporter par la même occasion la victoire. Le jeu continua encore ainsi pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes, les dix minutes les plus longues de toute cette année pour Rose. Habituellement –du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas attrapeur- Rose passait le match avec Scorpius, qui lui commentait les actions, et la contaminait même de son rire et de sa joie contagieux. Rose soupira, elle détestait le Quidditch et pendant les deux dernières années, elle avait boudé presque tous le matchs, agacé par le charabia interminable. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, épuisée par les cris de joie de ses amies, et par ce match qui durait en longueur, lorsque les deux attrapeurs plongèrent en piqué tous les deux, à la poursuite de la balle scintillante. Le garçon paré de rouge et or tendit la main, alors que celui des aigles tentait vainement de rattraper son retard. Trop tard. Les mains du blond se refermèrent sur la petite balle volante. À la minute où le public s'aperçut de la victoire des lions, il éclata, littéralement. Les secousses reprirent de plus belle, inquiétant Rose davantage.  
« Et Gryffondor gaagneeeee ! » retentissait à présent dans tout le stade, amplifiée par un sonorus la voix du professeur de vol était méconnaissable. Scorpius se posa au sol, et, tenant son balai d'une main, fit le tour du stade en courant, ses co-équipiers le rejoignirent bientôt, sautant presque sur son dos.  
Ils avaient gagné ! Si Rose détestait les matchs, elle ressentait tout de même une fierté énorme lorsque son équipe en gagnait un. Elle mêla ses cris à ceux des autres élèves, son amertume disparue, sa tristesse aussi, du moins momentanément, car même si la partie était finie, le commentaire non. Et c'est donc horrifiée, que Rose entendit dans les haut-parleurs, un nom qu'elle avait banni depuis longtemps de sa mémoire.  
« Et l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Fonks fonce sur Malefoy, mais qu'ils l'arrêtent, il va le tuer ! »  
Car oui, Henri Fonks fonçait sur Scorpius Malefoy.

*********

**Alors ? Des avis ? Avez-vous aimé le petit passage Adèle/Fred, est-ce que ça vous dirait que j'en parle un peu dans les prochains chapitres, mais sans en oublier nos vedettes bien sûr ! Bref voici qui clôt le chapitre 11 :)  
A plus !  
_Le Scorpius Rose **


	13. Chapter 12

**FIRE AND ICE **

**Saloute ! Alors voilà, j'ai fini par le pondre celui-là !  
J'ai un emploi du temps super chargé, alors je n'écrirais sans doute que deux chapitres par semaines, parce que sinon…  
Fin bref un grand merci à vous lecteurs ( 1500 WoW) et aux reviewers !  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 12**

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il descendit de son balai, il y était toujours lorsqu'il courut le long du stade, ses coéquipiers sur ses talons. Le sol défilait sous ses pieds, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux blonds, des mottes de terre volaient sur son passage. Il se sentait capable de tout à cet instant, ils avaient gagné, _il_ avait gagné. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, l'essoufflement ou quoique ce soit d'autre de normal, l'adrénaline s'était emparée de lui et elle ne le laisserait pas partir de sitôt, faisant battre son cœur plus vite, l'emmenant presque voler, toucher le soleil.

La foule criait, si hystérique qu'il voyait les planches de bois vibrer sous leurs pieds. Ses yeux cherchèrent la fille de son cœur par mis la masse, celle qui lui avait échappé durant tout le match. Quand il la trouva enfin, c'était pour la voir, assise, riant aux éclats avec ses amies. Il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Il avait eu très peur qu'elle ne montre pas, elle qui détestait par-dessus tout le Quidditch, qu'il lui fallait traîner à chaque match. Mais elle avait tenu sa promesse, malgré le silence entre eux deux durant la dernière journée, elle avait tenu parole. Scorpius sentit son cœur enfler, jusqu'à, presque, sortir de sa poitrine. Il brandit le poing, serré autour de la balle dorée, redoublant de vitesse, ne voyant plus le gazon, plus la foule, plus le soleil, plus rien, plus qu'elle, son monde ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. Ses yeux perdirent le flou qui les avait habités, pour redevenir aussi limpide que l'argent liquide, il releva la tête et s'aperçut vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes les personnes du stade s'étaient levées, et posaient à présent sur lui des regard passant de terreur à horreur, certains allant même jusqu'à la joie, et à part les vociférations criées dans les haut-parleurs, pas un bruit ne parcourait l'assemblée. Inquiet, il chercha son étoile dans la foule. Rose, à l'instar de tous les élèves, avait les mains clouées sur sa bouches et avait les yeux grands ouvert fixant un point dans l'horizon. Il se retourna assez vite pour voir de quel danger les regards parlaient, et, Merlin bénisse ses réflexes, se baissa juste assez vite pour ne pas se faire empaler par un balai.

Sa tête heurte le sol assez violement, mais il ignore la douleur, se relevant quasi immédiatement, baguette en main. Le soleil lui paraît plus net, et plus aveuglant, son oreille gauche sourde, et sa tête lourde comme jamais, mais rien ne l'empêche de voir son adversaire, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, s'avancer vers lui à grandes foulées, sa baguette braquée droit sur lui.

Scorpius ne pense pas à grand chose, enfin, il ne s'autorise pas à penser à grand chose, car vu le regard meurtrier de Fonks il pourrait bien y passer. Henri lève sa baguette et envoie la première salve de maléfices, mais il y est préparé, il fend l'air de la sienne, et n'est pas touché d'un poil. Il n'a pas presque pas le temps de se remettre en garde, que le chien profite de ses barrières imparfaites pour lui envoyer toutes sortes de maléfices, Scorpius ne sait lesquels, car il n'entend rien mis à part son cœur et ses halètements, de toutes les façons, il ne voit même pas ses lèvres bouger, à tous les coups des informulés. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'ouvertures pour lui renvoyer des sort équivalents, voir plus forts, il tente tant bien que mal de se protéger des sortilèges de l'Aigle, puissants par la colère qu'ils expriment, une colère terrifiante. Il ne comprend pas le pourquoi de cette l'attaque, et durant la seconde de lucidité qui traverse son corps il entrevoit la raison. Elle était là, dans les gradins, tentant de lutter vainement contre une force invisible, ses yeux humides faisant l'aller-retour entre eux. _Le Quidditch n'est qu'une excuse, il sait_, lui susurre une petite voix. Mais diable, comment savait-il justement ? Scorpius reprend le dessus sur ses émotions lorsqu'un maléfice le frôle, embrasant la manche de sa robe rouge et or.

Les attaques s'espacent de moins en moins dans les deux camps, et même s'il ne riposte pas beaucoup, il sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'il cède un centimètre de terrain, il avance donc pas par pas vers la menace, son arme toujours brandie. Sa tête tangue, le monde se floute un instant, un court instant cependant. Il faut qu'il reprenne le dessus et vite, fini les sortilèges mineurs, il faut passer aux choses sérieuses. Peut-être que…

-Pétrificus totallus, s'écrie-t-il. Le duel silencieux qui se déroulait jusqu'alors n'est plus. L'autre ne réplique rien, immobile. Pendant un petit instant, Scorpius s'attend à avoir gagné au vu de l'absence de réaction, mais il n'en est rien. Il se prépare à lancer la deuxième vague plus dure, mais au lieu de la riposte massive à laquelle il s'attend et qui fait de son idée un plan imbattable, Henri ouvre la bouche, visiblement prêt à dire quelque chose.

La tension est palpable dans l'air. Les deux garçons attendent la réaction de l'autre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Scorpius est bien décider à ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Henri esquisse un geste, car il sait au plus profond de lui que la réponse à sa question est sur le point de franchir ses lèvres décolorées. Le Serdaigle ouvre la bouche, déglutit une fois, deux fois, et se lance. L'eclair s'abattit juste entre eux, les envoyant voler au loin, brisant leurs minces boucliers.

Le monde n'était que noirceur pour Rose. La lumière fulgurante avait éteint celle qui brillait dans son cœur. Dès que les barrières magiques qui bloquaient ses mouvements disparurent, elle pu enfin s'élancer dans les marches en bois, et laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Personne d'autre ne bougea dans les secondes qui suivirent, lui permettant d'atteindre la première les deux corps inanimés, et hormis le professeur McGonagall qui avait brisé le duel meurtrier, elle était seule. Elle tomba à genoux à côtés de la tête blonde qui lui avait tant souri, posant ses mains de chaque côté des celle-ci, couvrant de larme ce front si parfait. Les premiers élèves commençaient déjà à se répandre sur le terrain, mais aucun ne s'approcha du couple, pas même Al et le reste de la famille Weasley qui servirent de cordon infranchissable, laissant Rose avec son chagrin.

Remettant les cheveux éparpillés en place, elle caressa son visage, une bouffée de chagrin lui remonta jusqu'à la tête, accroissant le flot de larmes contre ses joues. Scorpius était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur le château, tous les élèves étaient là, formant un cercle autour des deux corps étendus et de Rose, gardant un silence respectueux. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était arrivé, la tête et le corps toujours courbés sur son Roméo, ses mains enserrant toujours son crâne, emmêlant puis démêlant ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux déversant toujours l'eau salée qui gouttait de son visage sur le sien, ses jambes toujours ramenées sous elle, dans la boue, ses cheveux cachant toujours leurs deux visages maintenant si proches, ses lèvres prononçant toujours le même nom. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, le bel Apollon dormait toujours, les élèves et les professeurs étaient toujours muets, le soleil toujours à la même position, pourtant quelque chose de nouveau était bel et bien apparu chez Rose. À présent, elle savait qu'il lui fallait lui dire la vérité, car ils tournaient en rond, et ils avaient failli ne plus se revoir, définitivement. Et même si elle appréhendait énormément ce moment, elle savait par le spectacle qu'elle venait de voir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, que de toutes les manières quelque chose viendrait se mettre entre eux, et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que se soit le mensonge qui les sépare, car elle voulait qu'il reste, qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible.  
Durant les minutes qui suivirent, ses yeux s'asséchèrent, ses mains cessèrent de trembler, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le corps allongé reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, le faisant paraître plus pour le vivant qu'il était ces dernières minutes. Son réveil était proche selon Mme Pomfresh, et un soupir de soulagement général retentit à cette annonce.

Certains commencèrent à quitter la pelouse, mais une grande partie resta pour observer le réveil de l'attrapeur victorieux. La plupart d'entre eux furent très déçus, puisque sur l'ordre de McGonagall le stade fut évacué de tous les élèves, à part bien sûr l'équipe de Gryffondor, et "Miss Weasley ". C'est donc ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept, Rose dans les bras de Fred et d'Al, à attendre que Scorpius se réveille, enfin. L'intéressé ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'énervement qu'il générait, puisque, au bout d'une heure d'attente, il était toujours endormi sur la pelouse, avec non loin de lui, Rose bien sûr ! La fatigue et la faim commençaient à se faire sentir chez les jeunes gens, tous voulaient regagner le château et goûté au délicieux festin de la victoire, mais tous hésitèrent, car ils voulaient aussi tous être là lorsque Scorpius se réveillerait.

Finalement, Rose, Fred et Albus restèrent auprès de l'endormit, promettant au reste de l'équipe de les prévenir dès qu'il bougerait, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Les trois cousins restèrent, au début, sans parler, gênés, mais peu à peu que l'après midi gagnait le ciel, ils commencèrent, pour le plaisir de tous, une furieuse bataille explosive. Rose perdait chaque tour, et les pointes de cheveux étant en feu, elle se retira du jeu, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à jouer à quoi que ce soit. Ne restaient plus que Fred et Al qui s'engageaient dans une course très serrée, avec à la clé le titre honorifique de "meilleur Weasley", chacun était donc très concentré, et Rose se surprit à rire des mimiques des deux cousins. Ils s'étaient arrêtés immédiatement de jouer, tournant la tête vers elle. Cela faisait une éternité que Rose n'avait pas rit, du moins pas en leurs présences, et même si son rire n'était le même que d'habitude, il n'en était pas moins inattendu. La joie fut brève, mais rassérénante, et Rose s'autorisa à la savourer quelques instants avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle se referma de nouveau sur elle-même, fixant son regard sur le bel Adonnis. Elle commençait à désespérer qu'il se réveille un jour, quant un détail retint son attention. Sa main, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Scorpius, avait ressenti une onde de chaleur. Elle baissa les yeux. Ses doigts touchaient les siens, et ses yeux gris la fixaient intensément, comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Son visage s'illumina, et elle se jeta sur cet être qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir lui sourire un jour.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas mort. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut le visage de la personne qui lui avait tant manqué, souriant comme aux premiers jours. Sa beauté le frappa, manquant de le renvoyer dans les pommes. Ils devaient être encore au stade, car au lieu du baiser dont il avait rêvé, Rose se contenta d'exercer une simple pression contre ses doigts, et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Même si le manque d'intimité lui déplaisait fortement, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'une étreinte plus poussée l'aurait achevé, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bœufs lui étaient passés dessus. Rose prévint très rapidement tout le monde, et son visage fut vite remplacés par ceux de Fred et Al, qui ne se mesurèrent pas eux ! Ils étreignirent Scorpius si fort, qu'il ne pu respirer pendant un moment, et dû prendre plus d'une minute pour retrouver une respiration plus normale. Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une dizaine de bouteilles aux formes étranges, et étiquetées par des pattes de mouches. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha presque, il ne voulait même pas imaginer quels goût pouvaient avoir ces trucs. C'est en mentant donc sur ses courbatures et sur son affreux mal de tête qu'il répondit à la vieille nurse. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle se dirigea vers Henri, qui, toujours allongé à terre, ne semblait toujours pas avoir reprit connaissance.

Il souffla intérieurement, et reporta son attention sur Rose à quelques mètres de là, qui discutait ardemment avec ses deux cousins, appuyant ses dires de grands gestes courroucés. Il se mit debout tant bien que mal, et claudiquant jusqu'à eux, dit d'une voix dégagée :

-Hé, vous avez une idée de ce qui passait par la tête de Fonks ?

Il avait une vague idée du pourquoi, mais n'en était pas certain. Ainsi lorsqu'il vit Rose rougir du cou jusqu'aux oreilles, il sut que son idée était la bonne. Il s'apprêtait à approfondir les recherches, mais…

-Ça doit sans doute avoir un rapport avec Rose et lui, la nuit où…, Dit Albus, avant d'être assaillit par le regard noir et le pied sur le sien de Rose.  
Sans préambule, elle le saisit par la main, et l'emmena à vive allure en direction des vestiaires où ils s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre l'allure, et sautillait donc à moitié pour rester à la hauteur de la tornade rousse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, et sa respiration était hachée, le forçant à s'arrêter quelques secondes avant d'entrer à la suite de Rose de l'antre puante. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais au lieu de rencontrer ses lèvres, ce sont ses mains qui le repoussèrent. Il fut d'abord vexé, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle allait lui parler, enfin, il retrouva son calme.

-Je, Je, commença une Rose nerveuse, c'était quand tu étais à l'hôpital, tu n'étais pas encore réveillé, et la veille, au nouvel an, je l'avais embrassé et…Elle fondit en larmes et se laissa aller contre lui.  
Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait, si elle l'avait juste embrassé, il ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème. Il la serra plus fort, visant à apaiser ses sanglots.

-Et, alors que j'allais te voir, continua-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots, il…il m'a rejointe dans le couloir, et…et il voulait savoir si j'étais avec toi cette journée là, et…et ensuite il a sous-entendu des choses…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a sous-entendu Rose ? l'interrompit Scorpius, la voix dure et froide.

-Que…que je t'aimais, et que je ne l'aimais pas lui, et il…il m'a plaqué contre le mur, et il a dit…dit, que si je n'étais pas d'accord, il…il me forcerait à l'aimer et à…à.

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes.

-Rose, Scorpius parla calmement et d'une voix douce, en dépit de la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Rose, est-ce qu'il, il déglutit, est-ce qu'il t'a fait _quelque chose._  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda effrayée par ses yeux fous.

-Non…euh je veux dire, Albus est arrivé et, et c'est pour ça qu'il était…Euh à l'infirmerie, Albus m'a sauvée.

Scorpius était effondré, comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça tout ce temps ? Enfin, ça expliquait tout. Il la serra plus fort encore, ignorant ses bras douloureux, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Reste ici, je reviens dans une seconde, lui dit-il. Et sur ce, il se leva, et se dirigea vivement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**Alors ? avis ? J'aimerais bien avoir une réponse à ma question sur le dernier chapitre, même si je pense que je l'écriraais quand même avec eux puisque ce sera la St valentin chez nos petits protégés ! Sinon ****Hesper Skellington tu vas être contente, dans le prochain, je peux t'assurer qu'Henri se fait casser la gueule et Graaaaaavee ! Bisous tout pleins ****  
****  
****_Le Scorpius Rose **


	14. Chapter 13

**FIRE AND ICE  
**

**Coucou ! Alors comment va ? Voilà le chapitre 13, en espérant qu'il ne me porte pas malheur ! ^^ Sinon les reviews beug et ne s'affichent pas de suite, ce qui me perturbe un peu, fin bref .  
Bonne Lecture  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 13 **

Scorpius était courbé dans un vieux débarras poussiéreux, sa tête frôlant le plafond, ses lèvres scotchées à celles de Rose. Tout contre elle, il laissait ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses hanches, tandis que la sienne, posée sur son visage, le brûlait affreusement. La scène durait depuis près de dix minutes, aucun ne voulant lâcher l'autre, conséquence d'une longue journée teintée de victoire, de duel, de révélation, et de sang. Tout en serrant la fille de ses rêves contre lui, il aperçut sa main, rose, rouge et blanche, patchwork peu ragoûtant de sa nouvelle peau implantée par la vieille infirmière.

_Il marche. Même s'il a réussi à réfréner son envie de meurtres devant Rose, il n'en peut plus, et laisse libre cours à sa rage, accélérant l'allure, courant presque. Plus personne, ou presque, ne reste dans le stade, facilitant la mise en pratique de sa vengeance. Lui est toujours là, assis à présent, discutant avec la dame vêtue de vert, la mine grave. Il n'a plus sa baguette à la main, et porte plusieurs entailles au visage : il était plus près que lui de l'explosion.  
Il a l'air faible, et petit, dans sa robe bleue et argent, il est sans défense. Ça lui plait, peut-être, ressentira-t-il la même peur qui la tétanise encore. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, non soucieux du couinement que produisent ses bottes sur l'herbe humide. Pour la première fois de la journée, le froid lui mord les joues, lui faisant regretter de n'avoir pas récupéré sa veste au vestiaire quand il en avait l'occasion. Ses mains pendent contre ses flancs, vides, il allait lui régler son compte à la moldue. Son père se retournerait sans doute dans sa tombe s'il savait, mais lui, il s'en contre fichait. La vieille magicienne l'a sans doute entendu et vu elle, mais elle ne relève pas la tête, ni ne prévient celui de dos, elle se recule simplement de quelques mètres, la baguette toujours en main, détournant la tête. C'est le signal. Il est surpris, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une grande résistance de sa part, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça, il en vient à hésiter, comme d'habitude. Mais la répulsion prend le dessus sur la prudence et la compassion. Pour elle. Il l'attrape par le col, le retourne pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il voit la lueur de peur s'allumer dans ses yeux, il sent la lueur de pitié s'allumer dans les siens, alors avant que son esprit entre dans la danse, il abat son poing sur sa bouche, ses dents déchiquetant les chairs de sa main, il frappe, encore, et encore. Pas beaucoup toutefois, car il ne veut pas qu'il meure, non, il veut qu'il vive et qu'il éprouve chaque douleur, et chaque rétablissement, tout en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait. _

_Il retient sa main au bout du dixième coup, et relâche le corps cabossé dans l'herbe. Du sang se mêle maintenant au rouge de sa robe, sa main le lance, et ses yeux sont devenus durs et froids, mais il se sent mieux. Il relève la tête du triste spectacle et croise un instant le regard de la vieille femme en vert, il n'y lit ni le dégoût, ni la tristesse auquel il s'attendait, mais plutôt de la compréhension et de la gentillesse. Serait-il possible qu'elle sache ? Il écarte cette idée peu plaisante de son esprit confus. Et se dirige vers là d'où il est venu. _

La main devant les yeux, Rose ne voulait pas se réveiller, et cherchait désespérément le chemin pour replonger dans le rêve si agréable qu'elle venait de quitter, mais seulement, elle ne le trouvait pas.

Résignée, elle ouvrit finalement les paupières et fixa le grand cadre en bois de son lit, ne voulant pas entrer dans cette journée pour de bon. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 14 février, aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin.

Lançant son oreiller pour chasser les monstres imaginaires de cette journée que toutes trouvaient pourtant si parfaite, et qu'elle même, quelques années plus tôt avait su apprécier, elle se redressa en grommelant. La chambre était à moitié vide, Jo' et Claudia était déjà réveillées, et depuis longtemps descendues avec leurs amoureux, prendre leurs petits déjeuner. Ne restaient qu'Agathe et Tally, toutes deux sans cavaliers. Elles n'étaient pas encore habillées, mais discutaient déjà de la "merveilleuse" journée qui se profilait, elles quiqui avaient prévu de passer la journée entre filles à Pré au Lard avec trois autres filles de Gryffondors, elles aussi célibataires. Rose était bien sûre invitée, elle qui était "toute seule ", mais jouant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la comédie, elle avait décliné, prétextant des devoirs et des révisions pour les Aspics. Elle avait convenu avec Scorpius, de sécher la sortie mensuelle, et de passer la journée ensemble dans le château, qui serait du coup, complètement vide. Ce commun accord leur permettait de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu ces deux dernières semaines, et d'échapper aux groupies, qui pululaient depuis le duel de la journée passée. Ils avaient choisi de se retrouver discrètement vers 11h au 7e étage devant le ridicule tableau des trolls et du sorcier. Elle regarda sa montre, il était un peu plus de dix heures, elle avait le temps, si elle faisait l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner du moins. Bah, elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Elle fonça sous la douche, profitant plus que nécessaire du jet d'eau chaude relaxant. Elle était un peu anxieuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle passerait autant de temps avec Scorpius depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils allaient parler. Même si elle avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis la première année, récemment, quant ils se retrouvaient seuls, leurs bouches étaient plutôt occupées à autres choses, elle espérait donc simplement qu'il n'amènerait pas sur le tapis la journée d'hier, ou même ce qu'il était allé faire pendant vingt minutes, sur le terrain de Quidditch, la laissant seule sur le terrain. Elle s'habilla lentement, essayant de prendre le plus de temps possible pour que ses amies partent, mais surtout pour retarder l'échéance du rendez-vous qui s'approchait à grands pas. Elle finit cependant par rapidement apporter la touche finale à sa coiffure et à son maquillage, la forçant à prendre la direction de la salle sur demande. Elle s'attendait à le croiser dans les couloirs, puisqu'ils allaient tous deux à la même destination, mais il n'en fut rien, et crut même qu'il n'ai eu un empêchement, comme le jour de son retour en cours. Au lieu de dévaler les marches, et de courir dans les couloirs comme une fille normale l'aurait fait, elle marchait à tout petit pas, tâchant de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui s'accéléraient dangereusement tous les deux. La cloche sonna onze heure. Rose s'arrêta comme frappé d'un sort de pétrification. Devait elle fuir ou avancer vers son cœur ?

Elle marchait dans les rues ensoleillées de la petite ville pittoresque, deux de ses amies à ses bras, savourant les rayons chauds dans le temps froid de février. Toutes les trois n'étaient arrivées que très peu de temps auparavant, préférant profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée, que d'arriver les premières dans les magasins. Elles déambulaient donc dans les rues depuis dix minutes, n'arrêtant pas vraiment leur choix sur telle ou telle boutique, car célibataire toutes les trois, elles ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux devantures pleines de cœurs ou d'angelots enjôleurs tirant des flèches. Elles arrêtèrent finalement leurs regards, sur la grande boutique orange criarde, surmontée de deux grandes têtes aux cheveux oranges, ne faisant pas du tout allusion à l'amour ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre y ressemblant, on pouvait lire sur la façade, écrit en lettres dorées "Weasley, Farces pour Sociers facétieux " . D'un regard, les trois filles entrèrent dans la boutique très attrayante.

Elle était presque vide, elle qui accueillait d'habitude presque tous les élèves de Poudlard pendant les sorties organisées se retrouvait délaissée pour les trois balais ou encore chez Mme Piedodu par les amoureux. Elles se séparèrent vite, chacune se jetant sur un stand différent allant de la traditionnelle boite Weasley, aux plumes à papottes trafiquées et même jusqu'au fouet ensorcelé, conçu pour distribuer nombre de chatouilles à quiconque en recevrait les coups. Adèle quant à elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, où elle avait cru voir un visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce sans y voir personne, elle se préparait à redescendre l'escalier pentu, quant elle fut tirée par le bras derrière une lourde armoire. C'était en fait une pièce circulaire, sans fenêtre, qui était dissimulée derrière un pan de mur à l'aide du même sortilège que celui de la voie 9 3/4.  
Elle vit enfin son mystérieux ravisseur, assit sur un fauteuil de velours rouge – un des seuls meubles de la pièce, hormis son double et un imposant bureau en marbre – qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle reconnut la même beauté négligée, et les mêmes cheveux roux que la veille, décidemment deux fois en deux jours, on pourrait croire qu'il la suivait, ou pire, qu'elle le suivait. Elle lui lança un regard où se mêlait interrogation et suspicion .

- Je me cache, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne dit rien.

-Bah tu sais des autres filles qui veulent me sauter dessus quoi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus, mais pour qui se prenait il ? Se croyait-il drôle ?

- Euh…Bah non, en fait je me cache de mon père, mais ça il ne faut pas lui dire, hein, parce que je suis supposé travailler aujourd'hui, mais bon…, dit-il visiblement douché.

Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à dire, elle soupira et se retourna vers le mur par lequel elle était venue.

-Attends ! Je…Si je t'ai amené ici, c'était pour te remercier, dit-il sur un ton enjôleur, il s'était levé, et l'encadrait à présent de ses deux bras, elle sentait son souffle contre son visage. Pour te remercier de ton porte-bonheur, parce que comme tu l'as sans doute vu, on a gagné. Donc voilà, je voulais te dire, son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus, Adèle fixait ses lèvres avec appréhension, merci. Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré, et alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser, elle s'était glissée sous ses bras, et traversait déjà le mur inconsistant, dévalant l'escalier à toutes jambes, et rejoignant ses amies qui l'attendaient, ayant, visiblement, fini leurs achats.

Elle les attrapa par le bras, et les entraîna dehors, avant qu'elles ne prononcent quoi que ce soit. Mais déjà elle entendait ses pas retentirent dans l'escalier où elle s'était retrouvée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle franchit la porte, les tirants plus fort que nécessaire. Elle essaya de les faire courir dans la rue, mais elle s'arrêtèrent net, les bras croisés, et la fixant sévèrement.

Et c'est bien sûr ce moment que choisi le Weasley pour sortir en trombe de la boutique, en pull, les cheveux en bataille, négligemment beau, et manquer de renverser Théa et Lou dos à lui.  
Dès qu'elle le virent, leurs visages tournèrent vite au rouge, et elles lui sourirent timidement, affichant des regards noirs en la direction d'Adèle. Après avoir épousseter leurs manteaux de la neige qui les recouvraient presque entièrement, elles partirent, bras dessous- bras dessus, en direction des trois balais avec un sourire pour Fred et une grimace pour elle.

Le temps dans la salle sur demande semblait s'être arrêté. Enlacés sur un sofa, les deux amoureux, avaient les yeux plongés au fond de ceux de l'autre et les doigts entremêlés. Ils s'étaient régalés d'un merveilleux repas que Scorpius avait apporté des cuisines, ne voulant pas se rendre à la Grande Salle, même pour tout l'or du monde. Utilisant sans doute le même sort que celui du nouvel an, Scorpius avait ensorcelé les murs pour qu'ils jouent une chanson d'amour toute la journée, berçant les deux jeunes gens dans leur silence. Car en effet, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé, malgré les nombreuses questions qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures à la montre de Scorpius quand il entendit, une des musiques sur laquelle dansait ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant. Ne pouvant pas résister, il attrapa Rose par la taille et la mis sur ses deux pieds.

Ainsi ils valsèrent calmement, sa tête posée sur son épaule, ses mains posées sur sa taille, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, leurs jambes traçant un cercle invisible mais minuscule, la chanson touchait presque à sa fin, mais Scorpius ne put résister. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, il murmura à l'unisson de la chanson.

- _My funny Valentine, Sweet comic Valentine, _

_You make me smile with my heart,_

_Yours look are laughable, un-photographable _

_Yet you're my favorite work of art. _

_But don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care me_

_Stay little valentine stay !_

_Each day is valentine's day._

La chanson était finie, un souvenir fugace avait pris place dans l'esprit de Scorpius, celui de ses parents, semblables à eux, dansant lentement sur cette même musique. Ce souvenir, c'était celui d'une photo du manoir Malefoy, photo que son père lui avait toujours cachée, alors qu'il n'avait pas connu sa mère. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer, car s'il méprisait son père, sa mère serait toujours l'un des plus délicieuse personne de sa vie.

Relevant la tête de Rose d'un doigt, il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il simplement. C'était l'une des vraies seules parole qu'il lui décrivait aujourd'hui, mais il avait l'impression que ça englobait tout.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, pas les baisers sauvages, non, juste ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Elle ne dit rien, mais posa sa tête sur son torse.

Ils étaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre depuis plus d'une heure déjà, mais rien ne semblait les décider à dire quelque chose. Elle avait les mains emprisonnées dans ses genoux, et il tenait sa tête avec ses mains, tous deux évitaient de regarder l'autre en face. Quel idiot il avait été ! Essayer de l'embrasser, comme ça, elle qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille bon dieu ! C'était la fille qui…La fille inaccessible, qui ne tombait pas sous son charme, la fille intelligente, mignonne et fan de Quidditch qu'il lui fallait, c'était sans doute l'une des seules de Poudlard, mais lui il avait tout gâché bien sûr, pensant qu'elle était comme toutes les autres. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'il n'ait pu seulement ouvrir la bouche.  
- Je…Je suis désolée, dit-elle, nerveuse sans aucun doute.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi qui suis désolé ! je t'ai pratiquement attaqué, répondit-il mortifié.  
Elle sourit. Bien.

-C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé le jour du match, je t'ai induit en erreur.

Elle s'excusait de ça ? Mais sur quelle planète vivait-elle ? Elle n'était peut-être pas si insensible que ça après tout, vu comme elle rougissait.  
-Tu veux rire, tu m'as porté chance oui ! Mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas induit _trop_ en erreur tout de même, dit-il enjôleur de nouveau.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Réessayer encore ? pff pathétique.

-Non, enfin je veux dire Si, mais je…, bafouilla-t-elle rougissant de plus belle.

Alors il avait peut-être un chance ? Son cœur s'emballa.

-Ah vraiment ?, dit le séducteur. Il raccourcit la distance entre eux, son corps n'était plus vraiment sien. Il lui ramena une mèche folle derrière l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper littéralement le souffle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te manger, je te jure que non ! Alors amis ?

-Amis.

**Petit chapitre de transition pour vous présenter un peu plus Adèle et Fred ! Bon ça ne fait pas vraiment avancer le schmilblick tout ça mais ça m'a fait marrer (parce que en fait Adèle c'est mon personnage ) )  
Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ce sera un peu comique, je pense ! et bientôt bientôt, vous qui me reprochez de ne pas faire bcp de scènes en famille, il y a les vacances au terrier ! Avec tout le monde :)  
N'Oubliez pas les review hein !  
**

**_Le Scorpius Rose **


	15. La neige - Chapitre 14

**FIRE AND ICE **

**Coucou vous ! Alors comment va ? Voilà enfin le chapitre 14 trèèès en retard, mais mon ordi est pété du coup je jongle sur d'autre, en plus la semaine a été folle ! D'ici deux semaines je pense que le problème sera réglé :)**

**Bonne Lecture  
L.S.R**

**Chapitre 14 **

La neige tombait sans discontinuité. Rose, la tête appuyée sur sa main, regardait les gros flocons tomber sur cette étendue blanche. Le parc et le lac n'étaient que blancheur à perte de vue, rendant impossible l'accès aux serres de botanique, ou même au stade de Quidditch. La dernière sortie prévue à pré au Lard avait même été repoussée à dans trois semaines –c'est-à-dire après les vacances scolaires – à cause de ces 30 centimètres glacés. C'était une neige exceptionnelle pour la saison, en effet, la neige de mars ne durait généralement que 1 ou 2 jours au maximum, mais elle, tombait depuis près d'une semaine sur le château. Le professeur Londubat qui –tout le monde le savait- ne pouvait pas vivre sans voir ses plantes au moins une fois par jour, broyait du noir dans la Grande Salle depuis lors, Rose se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y allait pas à coup de balai, après tout, c'était un professeur, il y était autorisé, non ?  
Elle retourna au long parchemin déroulé devant elle, cherchant à déchiffrer les runes anciennes le plus exactement possible, à la lueur d'un bougie qui plus est. Relevant juste les yeux, elle observa furtivement ses camarades, eux aussi penchés sur leurs révisions, ils étaient tous les quatre attablés à une table ronde massive de la bibliothèque, depuis plus de 3 h, et sa concentration commençait à faiblir fortement. Scorpius de son côté, avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que quelqu'un l'observait. Al quant à lui avait la tête posée sur son parchemin et semblait dormir, mais Rose n'en était pas sûre. Et Fred, le nouveau membre honoraire de leur clique hétéroclite n'avait toujours pas avancé depuis qu'ils étaient arrêtés, il jetait sans cesse des regards à une table derrière elle, y ajoutant parfois des petits signes de mains. Elle grimaça en essayant de parcourir de nouveau la feuille constellée de signes incompréhensibles. Les premiers examens blancs étaient demain, et Rose ne voulait surtout pas reproduire le même schéma catastrophique qu'en décembre, mais là, elle saturait, son esprit bouillait littéralement. Elle repoussa sa chaise –un peu trop bruyamment peut-être- ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller son cher cousin et d'alerter son amoureux. Le premier renifla, mécontent, avant de retourner à sa sieste, alors que le second la suivit des yeux, avant de lever à son tour et de la rattraper en quelques foulées. Il ne dit rien, il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Depuis que le terrain de Quidditch était inaccessible, Al était toujours avec eux, mal remit de sa rupture difficile à l'issue du match tragique, et privé de son sport favori, il se reposait complètement sur ses deux amis. Ceux-ci en venaient à sérieusement considérer le fait d'assassiner Albus, ou alors la petite amie de Michael qui empêchait ce dernier de jouer correctement son rôle et par la même occasion aux deux tourtereaux de se retrouver seuls à seuls. Alors lorsque Rose entrait dans la vieille salle vide du 4e étage, Scorpius n'hésita pas une seule seconde et poussa la porte à son tour. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et n'attendit pas sa réplique. Il se laissa aller contre elle, et la poussa contre le mur. Elle avait à présent les mains sous son T-shirt caressant sa peau. Leurs baisers et leur étreinte avaient quelque chose de nouveau, d'excitant. L'air était plein d'une tension nouvelle, et leurs souffles se mêlaient en une buée blanche et dense. Leurs deux corps, imbriqués, ne faisaient qu'un. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre, l'époque des baisers chastes et des étreintes mesurées était révolues, la distance de ces deux dernières semaines, les avaient tous deux éprouvés comme jamais, et ils comptaient bien rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé. Scorpius était torse nu à présent, et les ongles de Rose laissaient dans son dos des sillons rouges, leurs lèvres brûlaient d'amour non consumé. Les rôles s'inversaient, constamment. Quand Rose menait la danse, Scorpius perdait peu à peu de plus en plus de vêtements, quant il menait la danse, son corps à elle était de plus en plus couvert de baisers brûlant. Toujours adossés contre le mur, cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient disparus de la bibliothèque, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, les leçons avaient bien vite délaissé leurs esprits. Le soir tombait, et la température par la même occasion, mais autour d'eux se formait, pourtant, un aura de chaleur sensationnelle, qui provenait sans doute de la passion qui les habitait et les consumait peu à peu.  
Le manège va de bons trains, ils sont coupés du monde.  
Des pas résonnent dans le couloir, mais ils n'entendent pas. Des chuchotements se répercutent contre les parois en pierre, mais ils n'entendent pas. Une petite foule passe devant leur porte isolée, mais ils n'entendent pas. Le silence se fait peu à peu, mais ils n'entendent pas. Les pas reprennent, mais ils n'entendent pas. Raclements de gorge dans le couloir, tout proche, mais ils n'entendent pas. Mains sur la poignée, mais ils n'entendent pas. La porte grince en s'ouvrant. Elle est ouverte. Ils ont entendu, et ils fixent d'un air apeuré la grande silhouette dégingandé qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

*********************

La bibliothèque se vidait peu à peu, permettant à Adèle de s'asseoir à une des tables. C'était l'heure du souper sans doute, mais elle n'avait pas faim. La bibliothèque avait été pleine toute l'après midi, remplie de cinquième et de septième années révisant à la dernière minute les examens blancs du lendemain. Elle, qui avait une tonne de devoirs à faire, avait dû s'asseoir –avec ses autres camarades de 6e année- dans les rayons, puisque les tables étaient « reservées eux élèves passant des examens », foutus septième années. Car oui s'étaient eux, et pas les cinquième années comme on pouvait s'y attendre, qui étaient le plus nombreux dans la vieille salle remplie de livres. Elle avait bien sûr considéré la salle sur demande, mais elle était déjà prise par d'autres élèves. Elle s'était donc repliée vers l'endroit bondé, elle devait vraiment avoir finit ce soir si elle voulait profiter des 4 jours de Week-end qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ramenant les mèches volage qui pendouillaient devant ses yeux pour la sixième fois en vingt minutes. Sa main commençait vraiment à lui faire, mal, et son ventre gargouillait horriblement. La pendule affichait vingt heures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure, mais la concentration semblait interdite à ce moment. Elle allait se préparer à jeter l'éponge, quand une ombre vint lui cacher la lumière. Elle releva la tête exaspérée. Et c'est alors qu'elle le croisa, le regard qui la faisait tant fondre, mais pour lequel elle ne devait surtout pas perdre ses moyens. Elle essaya de garder l'expression de mépris qui avait habité son visage juste avant qu'elle ne croise sa faiblesse, mais rien à faire son cerveau n'acceptait pas ses ordres, elle finit par se configurer un visage et réussit au dernier moment, à froncer les sourcils. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux sur un Fred radieux, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents du sourire charmeur habituel.

Merlin qu'il était beau !

Elle se rappela l'intransigeance qu'elle était censée feindre et effaça le sourire béat qui avait envahi ses lèvres, trop tard sans doute, car Fred souriait toujours, et d'autant plus largement car son regard avait une teinte nouvelle.  
Adèle l'avait senti l'observer cette après-midi là, elle avait même échangé quelques messages muets avec lui, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à ça. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils avaient traîné ensemble assez souvent, allant voler ensemble la nuit sous sa cape pour échapper à Rusard, préparant les pires tours aux premières années, mais cependant ils en étaient restés là, à la franche camaraderie secrète qu'ils avaient décidé, et il n'avait rien retenté de nouveau, pour sa plus grande tristesse d'ailleurs. Elle était assez mitigée à son sujet, ne sachant quels étaient ses sentiments réels à son égard, le détestant par moment, l'adulant à d'autres. Elle était aussi, pour sa plus grande surprise jalouse des autres filles qui l'entourait constamment, et même s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle petite amie depuis le 14, Adèle les enviaient secrètement, rêvant –la nuit- d'être à leur place. Le souffle chaud contre sa joue la tira de sa rêverie, il avait la bouche collée contre son oreille et devait lui chuchoter une question car tout ce qu'elle entendit fut "_…ce soir ? "_ . Elle le regarda éberluée, sans rien répondre.  
- Je…Je, quoi ? dit-elle, rouge tomate.

-Je disais, on travaille tard ce soir mademoiselle ?

-Ah, euh, oui, je j'ai des trucs à terminer avant le Week-End, dit-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle.

- Ah le Week-end ! dit-il en s'asseyant sans rien dire à côté d'elle, besoin d'aide ?

-Quoi ? Euh je veux dire, oui bien sûr si tu veux.

Elle était très troublée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, après tout ils avaient en quelque sorte juré que leur amitié resterait secrète, enfin pour sa sécurité à elle quoi. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-À quoi tu joues ? grommela-t-elle entre ses dents, l'aplomb retrouvé.

-Moi ? À rien, je fais tes devoirs d'Arithmancie c'est tout, répondit-il railleur.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, on est le _jour_ et dans la bibliothèque qui plus est, on était d'accord que…

-Ah, ça. Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux maintenant.

-Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? dit-elle confuse

-Eh bien maintenant que je compte t'inviter chez moi pendant les vacances de février bien sûr ! répondit-il visiblement très joyeux de son annonce.

La mâchoire d'Adèle pendait vers le bas maintenant, il l'avait invitée chez lui ? Chez lui avec toute sa famille ? D'accord elle était amie avec Lily, mais pas au point d'aller chez eux pendant les vacances, pendant deux semaines entières.

Ça avait été moins une. C'était la porte de la salle de classe voisine qui s'était ouverte, alertant Rose qui se dégagea la première et sortit immédiatement de la salle, réenfilant la partie de ses habits qui jonchaient le sol. La minute d'après, le professeur Scmoll entrait dans la pièce et trouvait Scorpius – qui s'était rhabillé entre temps- et qui feignait de s'entraîner aux sortilèges.

Ils étaient maintenant attablés devant une assiette de poulet petits pois, qu'ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre entamés. Il évitait de croiser son regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bon sang, dans une salle de classe, heureusement qu'ils avaient été interrompus, car il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner si Rose n'était pas sûre, après ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui. Ces les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de son assiette que se passa son repas, pour le moins frugal. Et même s'il sentait ses coups de pieds insistants sous la table, il se leva le premier de la table et se dirigea vivement non pas vers sa chambre, mais vers la tour d'astronomie. Il s'assit dans un coin, non loin des traces de sang séché qui maculaient encore la pierre. La douleur retraversa sa tempe un instant, il crispa son visage d'une grimace, et s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur.  
Il savait qu'elle saurait exactement où aller lorsqu'elle ne le trouverait pas dans la salle commune. Elle serait là dans quelques minutes, car elle avait dû partir peu après lui, mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de leurs amis.

Il avait juste le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.  
Au bout d'une minute, les pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la pièce, le collant contre le sol. Il ne lui rendit pas ou presque pas son baiser. Il la repoussa doucement. Elle se cacha le visage derrière ses boucles rousses les oreilles en feu. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Il dut se retenir de tout son être pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux d'argent dans ses émeraudes étincelantes.

-Rose…

-Ne dit rien, c'est moi qui me suis fait des idées, dit-elle toujours écarlate.

-Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout, Rose, si je pouvais je te sauterais dessus là tout de suite !

-Alors quoi ? dit-elle aguicheuse.

- Alors, Rose, je pense que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-J'ai parlé pour moi ! Je parle de toi là, je veux que ta, que notre première fois soit merveilleuse, unique, magnifique, au moins comme toi tu es magnifique, parce que tu le mérite plus qu'aucune autre.

Elle rit.

-Donc je pense que le mieux ce n'est pas dans une salle de classe crasseuse ou dans une vielle tour pleine de sang. Je y'aime, Rose, et ça ne changera jamais, et tu le sais.

-Attends, Attends quand tu dis ma première fois, tu veux dire que toi tu…

Il eut un regard désolé, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu…toi…quoi…avec qui ?

-Rose, Rose calme toi, ça n'a aucune importance, chut, chut calme-toi.  
Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit qui venait d'apparaître à la suite s'un moulinet de sa part. De ses bras, il enveloppait Rose, qui les yeux mouillés, tachait d'eau saline sa chemise. Il embrassa ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision.

**Avis ? Est-ce que ce qui se passe entre Rose et Scorpius vous plait ? Et Adèle et Fred toujours contents ? :) Sinon 1650 vues !? VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX :***

**A plus 3  
Le Scorpius Rose **


	16. POUR LE CHAPITRE 15 !

**Coucou les loups ! **  
**Me voilà rentrée d'une longue semaine de vacances sans internet malheureusement. Pour le nouveau chapitre 15 je m'y attèle ce soir, et normalement il sera en ligne demain, plus long que d'habitude. **

**Je vous embrasse fort, et merci pour vos message de soutient 3 **

**Ciao Ciao **

**_Le Scorpius Rose**


	17. Chapter 15

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Voici, comme promis  
La suite de ma douce litanie  
En esperant que vous en soyez ragaillardis  
Dites moi ce qui trotte dans votre esprit  
Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le pli**

_L.S.R

**Chapitre 15**

Le quai bondé de la gare, le brouhaha permanent, et la fonte des neiges. Tout ça rappelait à Rose ce qu'elle voulait absolument oublier. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 5 mars, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du départ pour le terrier.

Normalement elle aurait dû être heureuse, le climat se réchauffait peu à peu, et bientôt les primevères et les crocus envahiraient le sol -qui soit dit-en passant étaient ses fleurs préférées-, sa mère l'attendrait sans doute à l'arrivée et la serrerait très fort contre elle en se plaignant comme d'habitude qu'elle grandissait trop vite, son père, lui, serait plus sobre, un baiser sur le front et une petite tape dans le dos, elle resterait ensuite deux semaines entières avec ses cousins, voués à eux même. Mais voilà c'était bien ça le problème, Rose allait devoir se comporter comme d'habitude alors que ces deux mois, il s'était passé tant de chose, et passer deux semaines avec ses cousins et Scorpius dans la même maison ?N'en parlons pas. Elle avait tout essayé pour pouvoir rester au château : d'inventer une tonne de devoir -qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas totalement factices-, à simuler la pire maladie possible. Mais sa mère avait été intransigeante, grand-mère Weasley voulait absolument la voir. Rose était donc engagée dans une longue file d'élèves qui attendaient eux aussi l'arrivée du train. La seule chose positive de cette journée, c'était que Scorpius allait rester avec elle, et que, vu le nombre de ses cousins et le nombre de places dans un compartiment, ils pourraient sans doute s'éclipser une grande partie du voyage. La foule commençait à se mouvoir, aussi, une main crocheta la sienne, mais Rose ne s'inquiéta pas, elle savait exactement à qui appartenait cette main.

De dos, on aurait cru qu'ils marchaient, épaule contre épaule, leurs doigts liés cachés par les longues manches de leurs uniformes. Mais les sourires qui s'épanouissaient sur leurs lèvres auraient suffit à mettre la puce à plus d'une oreille, mais personne ne se retourna.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la portière, sans avoir eu nul besoin de jouer des coudes, comme un seul être, ils posèrent le pied sur la première marche, toujours de cette même synchronisation ils ouvrirent la porte d'un compartiment désert, et les doigts toujours liés, ils baissèrent les stores. Par contre, ce fut seul qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres, avide.

Et dire qu'elle était assise là, entres deux roux qui se chamaillaient pour un pari stupide ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ? Cette dernière semaine, Adèle l'avait passée avec Fred. Il était collé à elle pratiquement H24 quant il n'était pas en examens bien sûr. Elle s'était vite apperçutap'il n'était pas que le garçon superficiel ou le tombeur qu'il semblait être au premier abord, non à vrai dire il était plutôt gentils, gentleman et intelligent, mais surtout il était drôle et beau comme un dieu, et même si elle se devait de rester de marbre, elle était toujours à deux doigts de défaillir quand il lui souriait.

Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle à ses amies, Adèle avait bien vu qu'un fossé se creusait un peu entre elles et cela l'attristait terriblement, elle avait entendu dire une fois qu'on ne pouvait concilier amies et amour, peut-être était-ce vrai après tout. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et sortit dans le couloir. Le train venait à peine de démarrer, et déjà elle sentait son estomac se retourner. Beurk, elle qui espèrait que la formule de l'infirmière tiendrait, mais non. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée de la fenêtre, mais rien à faire, elle ne fit qu'émettre une longue plainte stridente et resta parfaitement immobile. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Fred, qui lui souriait à pleines dents la baguette à la main.

- Vous voilà donc gente demoiselle, dit-il en esquissant une micro révérance, suffit-il que je m'absente un moment pour que vous preniez la fuite ?

Il se saisit de sa main, et y colla un baiser baveux exagéré. Mais toute cette mascarade eu le don de la faire rire et oublier quelques temps son envie de vomir.

- Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Mais cousins te tapent déjà sur les nerfs ? Parce que sinon c'est mal barré pour les deux semaines. Il eut l'air si triste en disant cette dernière phrase.

- Nan, nan, t'inquiètes c'est pas d'eux que je me cachais, c'était plutôt de toi, répondit-elle à la rigolade. Il ouvrit les yeux comme deux ronds de flan, et la fixa, médusé. Alors là, pour la blague qui se voulait être légère c'était raté ! Fred, Fred, je rigole, essaya-t-elle de se rattraper, j'étais juste sortie prendre l'air, mais cette saleté de fenêtre ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

À ces mots il sembla reprendre des couleurs, et d'un moulinet quasi invisible, la vitre s'abaissa. Il sourit, gene, et passa la tête par à l'air libre.

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ?

- Et non encore deux mois à attendre, je suis de juin, dit elle en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Ah bon ? Des fois j'oublies que tu es plus jeune, du combien ?

- Du douze.

- Gémeaux alors ?, dit-il et voyant ses yeux grands ouverts, il ajouta, Bah oublie j'ai pris astrologie aux Aspics parce que ça m'avait l'air facile, mais si tu es vraiment gémeaux, ça veut dire que nos deux signes sont compatibles.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment concevoir que Fred Weasley avait pris astrologie.

-Arrête, je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles, pour les faire craquer.

Il écarquilla les yeux , puis froça les sourcils.

- Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à quelqu'un comme ça avant, en fait je ne suis jamais resté avec une fille plus d'une semaine, donc non je ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles, parce que généralement je ne connais pas leur date de naissance. et surto

Il tourna les talons et sortit du wagon au pas de course, laissant Adèle seule avec le sentiment que ce séjour n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Quant Rose ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour trouver la cabine vide, une feuille pliée en deux à côté d'elle.

Après s'être longuement frotté les yeux, elle s'en empara, la dépliant précautionneusement.

" Parti chercher à boire et à manger. De retour bientôt S."

Elle s'enfonça dans la banquette moelleuse, prenant gout peu à peu au silence. Il faut dire que leur relation avait été tellement tendue depuis…Elle rougit à ce souvenir, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse quant elle était en proie à ses hormones !

Scorpius, même s'il était toujours à ses côtés, gardait une certaine distance entre eux, il ne laissait rien au hasard ou à la passion qui les avait consumés il y a peu de temps. Il faut dire que les deux premiers jours de cette semaine, c'est plutôt elle qui s'était éloignée quelques temps, accusant le coup de la révélation de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assurait qu'Albus ou Hugo soit toujours avec eux, et regardait d'un mauvais oeil toutes les filles qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui. Après 48 h, l'affaire s'était tassée, et ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de proximité, .

Scorpius avait attribué cette froideur à la période des examens pendant laquelle Rose avait été très stressée, et il en était resté là. Mais la question la taraudait, au point d'en rêver toutes les nuits et de se réveiller en hurlant. Elle releva la poignée et sortit du compartiment, la tête remplie d'un fouillis incommensurable. Ses pieds étaient lourds, et ses yeux s'adaptaient mal à la lumière vive du couloir. À peine fit-elle quelques pas, qu'elle marcha sur ses pieds et s'étala de tout son long. Heureusement, elle eut le réflexe de se retenir avec ses mains, ses doigts touchèrent donc le sol avant sa tête. Aïe. Son os craqua, et ce fut le drame. Son doigt la lançait terriblement et commençait déjà à enfler et à rougir. Par chance, personne n'avait été témoin de la scène, et elle pourrait donc garder secret sa chute douloureuse. Elle se mit en position assise, et tatonna son doigt gonflé. Elle comprima une plainte silencieuse, et chercha sa baguette à son flanc gauche. Rien. Vide. Génial, maintenant elle avait le doigt cassé, et aucune baguette pour réparer les dégâts de sa maladresse. Elle plaça ses genoux sous elle et se prépara à se relever. Son regard balaya le wagon, cherchant quelqu'un pour l'aider à ressouder son doigt douloureux. Personne. Ses yeant pas compte du gémissement de son corps gourd, elle sauta sur ses pieds, et parcourut du regard les différent compartiments du train à la recherche de quelqu'un de 7e année pouvant l'aider. Elle s'arrêta net, reconnaissant la chevelurchevelure blonde significative. et Elle s'apprêta à entrer lui demander de l'aide, mais il pas seul.

Épouvantée, elle courut dans le couloir sans s'arrêter, la main devant la bouche pour éviter de crier, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Devant elle venait de dérouler la scène exacte de son rêve.

Le coude calé sur la rambarde dorée, Adèle regardait le paysage. Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse, mais les nuages, eux, restaient à leur place. Cela devait faire au moins deux heures que le train avait démarré, deux heures qu'elle était dans le couloir, deux heures que Fred était parti. Après sa fuite, elle n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper, et même si elle en avait extrêmement envie, une petite voix lui avait susurré de ne rien en faire. Elle était donc là, accoudée à la fenêtre, le nez au vent, ne voulant absolument pas rentrer dans les compartiment bruyant rempli de têtes rousses. Alors quant elle entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir sa tête se tourna automatiquement. La vue fut déplorable. Elle était à moitié courbé, la main devant sa bouche semblait difforme. Ses yeux, si rouges, étaient plissé sous le flux de larmes qui en coulait. Elle peina, mais grace aux cheveux de feu qui s'éparpillaient dans son dos il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Leurs regards se croisèrent, si l'incrédulité fut le premier sentiment qui parcouru ses yeux, la peur planait toujours dans le fond.

- Rose, Rose ? Ca va ? C'est moi, Adèle.

Les mots ne l'apaisèrent pas du tout visiblement. Elle avait l'allure d'un chien effrayé, acculé contre un mur. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort maintenant et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Adèle, tu sais l'amie de Fred. Je viens avec vous au Terrier, dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle posa la main sur son dos et le tapota doucement. Rose, même si elle ne la connaissait que de vue, se jeta dans ses bras. Surprise d'abord, elle s'écarta quelque peu, mais elle comprit vite qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

-Chut, chut, tout va bien, chut, de quoi as-tu besoin Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, lui dit-elle tout bas.

-Fred…J'ai…besoin…de…Fred, lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Aïe, elle était coincée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire, bien lui dire? Merlin qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait être difficile.

- Euh, il…il n'est pas là. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire. Viens, viens on va s'assoir ailleurs.

Elle la tira par la main qui paraissait normale, et l'entraina dans un compartiment abandonné à quelques mètres plus loin. L'air hagard, Rose restait debout, elle n'arrêtait pas de répèter "non" d'un manière desespérée. Géniale comme première rencontre. Elle la prit par les deux bras et l'assit de force. Même s'il lui restait une certaine rigidité, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et s'affala sur la banquette. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus bruyamment maintenant, les yeux rempli de peur. Saisissant son visage à deux mains, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

- Rose regarde moi, Rose tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. Adèle pensa tout d'abors à avertir Albus, mais au milieu de tout les cousins Weasley la discrétion ne serait pas à son comble. Scorpius. L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle avait entendu dire que Rose et lui étaient inséparables. Elle se leva fière de son idée de secours. Rose lui agrippa la main, inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens, je vais juste chercher de l'aide, juste Scorpius.

Le nom l'affola d'avantage, et même si elle ne dit rien, l'agitation qui s'empara d'elle la fit renoncer.

-D'accord, d'accord. Fred, Fred, je vais aller chercher Fred.  
Elle relâcha sa main et parut un peu plus appaisée.

Après tout il fallait bien qu'elle affronte ses démons un jour, non ?

La tête dans les mains, assis dans le cabinet de toilette exigu du Poudlard Express, Fred attendait qu'elle parte. Mais bien évidemment elle ne partit pas, et il sentit ses mains se faufiler sur son torse nu, sa peau blanche contrastan fortement avec la sienne, tannée par le soleil. Comment s'appelait elle déjà, Lara ? Clara ? Pff, aucune importance, elle était tellement bête qu'elle ne comprenait pas les mots "vas-t-en".

Il se saisit plutôt viollement de ses mains vernies de rouges, et les rejeta, agacé. Ce n'était pas possible, il réflechissait trop, il faut dire qu'elle le troublait tellement aussi. C'était une première, Fred Weasley refusait les avances d'une fille, fille en sous-vêtement qui plus est. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ces derniers mois ? Il eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle cet effet là? Comment ?

Il renonça à comprendre pour la dixième fois dans l'heure. Il se retourna, passa la mais derrière la nuque de la brune, et l'embrassa. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie maintenant. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait sous entendu ? Qu'il n'était que superficiel, beau parleur, et par dessus tout interressé uniquement par le sexe ? Si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il saisit la demoiselle par les hanches et la colla un peu plus contre lui. Les baisers devenaient peu à peu brûlants, les ongles rouges lui labouraient le dos fortement, les jambes croisée autour de sa taille pesaient contre lui. Pourtant le coeur n'y était pas.

Plus tôt dans l'année, il se serait delecté de cette situation, il l'aurait savouré, il aurait su l'apprecier, mais là…Là il en était simplement incapable. Il repoussa la fille un peu plus violemment que necessaire sans doute, car son dos émit un bruit sourd en percutant la cloison. Elle se releva après quelques secondes à gémir au sol, un rictus sur ses lèvres, le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Mais il s'en fichait, il était las de faire semblant. Il lui jeta ses vêtements à la va vite, et reprit sa position, la tête de nouveau entre les mains. Cette fois elle avait dû comprendre, car quand il releva la tête, elle était prête et attendait juste qu'il se lève pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

Il s'exécuta, la chemise toujours ouverte, déverouilla la porte d'un geste impatient, et l'ouvrit brusquement. La fille devait être vraiment desepérée, car elle se jeta sur ses lèvres une dernière fois. Le geste le surprit, ainsi mit il un petit moment à la repousser. Elle partit au loin, marchant d'un pas où s'exprimait bien sa colè donna un coup dans la porte.  
- SORS DE MA TETE, cria-t-il.  
Il donna un coup dans la porte encore une fois et s'apprêta à refermer la porte pour être au calme jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Son regard s'accrocha à un éclair blond. A peine l'avait-il, qu'il la rouvrit en un sursaut. Non, non ce n'était pas possible, Merlin se foutait bien de sa gueule. Adèle était là devant la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant successivement la chemise ouverte de Fred, et sa bouche maculée de rouge. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien de bien particulier en fait. Elle regardait juste.

- Adèle, je…dit-il

-Non, non pas la peine, ne dis rien, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai voulu hein, juste amis tu te souviens ?

- Quoi ? non, ce…c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je…il…

- Je suis desolée pour tout à l'heure, pour ce que je t'ai dit. Mais non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que non je ne suis pas desolée. Et dire que je m'étais dit que tu n'étais pas du tout comme ce que les gens disaient de toi, que peut-être il y avait une chance que… Mais bon oublie, oublie moi cette fois, fais comme si je n'avais jamais existée, je ne veux plus jamais te voir Fred, PLUS JAMAIS TU ENTENDS !

Reproduisant son geste, elle tourna les talons.

-Adèle, attends, attends, je…

Il n'avait plus le temps, elle allait lui glisser entre les doigts, et pour de bon. Fini. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, il s'élance. La rattrape par le poignet, et l'embrasse, la serrant dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas, ses bras balants le long de son corps. Son inquiétude croissait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient et Fred eut peur que se soit fini pour de bon. Il la relâcha finalement après une minute. Scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une seule émotion. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça : Adèle pleurait, mais Adèle riait. Il frança les soucrils, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait donc dire ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se colla à lui, et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans la sombre salle de bain exiguë. Fred plaqua presque immédiatement ses mains sur ses reins, trop heureux de sa réaction pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Il était avec elle, enfin. Il respira l'odeur dea peau, fixa dans sa mémoire le bleu de ses yeux, le blond de ses cheveux. Plus jamais il ne serait séparé d'elle, il n'était plus obligé de faire semblant maintenant, il pouvait être lui même. Alors quand Adèle déboucla sa ceinture il ne dit rien. Et quand il vit que les yeux dans lesquels il se plongea n'étaient pas blonds, mais marrons, que les cheveux qu'il caressait était bruns et non blonds, Fred revint à la réalité. Il était toujours avec cette fille, Adèle n'était jamais venue, Adèle ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Alors le garçon ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour retomber dans son rêve éveillé.

Scorpius avançait d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir, les bras chargés de jus de citrouille et de berthies crochues nouvelle génération. Il était impatient de retrouver Rose, enfin de retrouver les lèvres de Rose surtout. Toute cette semaine, ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de beaucoup se voir avec les examens, les entrainement, et les cousins Weasley. Le voyage était donc en quelque sorte un entracte entre les deux semaines de comédie et le château. Mais même ici, les obstacles purulaient. C'est presque s'il n'avait pas dû se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité pour se frayer un chemin du chariot à friandise jusqu'au compartiment,

ses groupies le suivaient partout maintenant, mais il avait réussi à les semer grâce à Jonah, un jeune Poutsouffle qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau de dos, ils n'avaient eu qu'à partir dans la direction opposée et entraîner les fans avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'il vit la porte du compartiment ouverte, personne à l'intérieur. Où pouvait bien être allée Rose ?

Adèle marchait dans le couloir, la mine dépitée. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Fred, et s'apprêtait à retourner voir Rose bredouille et ça la rendait triste. Elle était quand même contente que ses recherches aient pêchées, car elle ne ses sentaient pas encore d'attaque pour présenter ses excuses à Fred et le revoir sachant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir, et rien que l'imaginer la regarder d'un oeil déçu la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait tellement eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras ou de remonter le temps et de n'avoir jamais dit cette phrase... Mais rien de ceci n'était possible, et elle le savait. Elle soupira et redoubla l'allure, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Rose seule une minute de plus de peur de la retrouver dans un état encore plus déplorable que la dernière fois. La tête dans les nuages, elle avançait de plus en plus vite, ses pieds devenant presque flous. Elle ne remarqua donc pas la grande silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle ne remarqua pas non plus les cheveux blonds platines, ou l'expression de tristesse gravée sur son visage. Elle continua donc son chemin pour finir par rentre directement dans Scorpius Malefoy. Les deux étudiants volèrent pour finir pas s'écraser par terre. Le blond, de par ses fabuleux réflexes d'attrapeur fut debout en un clin d'oeil, et lui proposa une main pour l'aider à se relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Adèle comprit qu'elle était tombée sur la dernière personne qu'il lui fallait, elle rougit.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, ma maladresse me rattrape de temps en temps.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dit il en un sourire, j'ai l'habitude des maladroites. S,s yeux prirent un éclat vague un instant. Mais, hé, je te connais non, dit-il le visage de nouveau normal, tu es Adèle, la copine de Fred !

A ces mots, elle rougit violemment, ainsi Fred leurs avait dit qu'elle était sa copine ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à la fois furieuse et flattée.

- Je…oui…non… enfin oui je sui Adèle, mais je ne suis pas sa…euh…copine.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant…Ca ne fait rien oublie, mais où allais tu, si pressée ?

- Ah…euh…j'allais à mon compartiment.

- Tu partages un compartiment avec Albus et Fred, non ? Elle hocha la tête. Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, il y a quelqu'un que je dois absolument retrouver.

Ils se remirent en marche, Adèle restant silencieuse durant tout le trajet. Quelle poisse ! De un elle n'avait pas trouvé Fred, mais en plus elle se retrouvait à amener à Rose celui qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout voir. Elle espérait pouvoir passer devant le compartiment où elle se trouvait sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, mais cela semblait perdu d'avance, il passait la tête dans tous les compartiments pour voir qui était à l'intérieur.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse porte vitrée. Il ne fallut qu'à Adèle un seul coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait trouvé, dormant sur la banquette où elle l'avait laissée. Que faire ? Entrer avec lui dans le compartiment ou continuer sa route et aller s'installer à sa place initiale ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre. C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Elle fit donc mine de n'avoir rien vu, et entra dans la pièce peuplée de roux.

Il entra dans la pièce à pas de loup, ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller. Sous ses yeux s'étendaient de grands sillons noirs, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, et pas qu'un peu. Sa main droite reposait sur sa hanche, et son annulaire avait triplé de volume. Il redouta un instant qu'Henri ne soit revenu, mais il se souvint que le Poudlard express était entouré de toutes sortes d'enchantements qui empêchait quiquonquequicoit pas élève ou professeur, de monter à bord. Sa tension s'appaisas'apaiit la decisiondécisioeiller Rose pour soignern doigt.

- Rose, Rose, ma petite fleur, Rose réveille toi.

Elle cligna les yeux, une fois, deux fois, déboussolée. Elle ne sembla pas le remettre de suite, mais dès qu'elle le reconnu, ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur et de larmes. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il l'amena à lui, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle chercha à le repousser, il n'insista pas. Mais quant elle chercha à se lever et s'enfuir, il régit, fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette, il dit :

- Rose ! Parle moi, Rose, c'est moi Scorp.

Ca ne parut pas l'apaiser, au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète, cherchant une issue. Il espéra qu'elle n'engagerait pas de duel, car s'il n'était pas sur de le remporter, il ne voulait suroutt pas la blesser.

Prise au piège, elle se blottit sur la banquette de velours, emprisonnant ses genoux de ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Tu m'as trahie, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, lavée de toute trace de sanglots, que Scorpius ne lui connaissait pas.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Expliques moi Rose, s'il te plait, dit il suppliant.

Elle le fixa de son regard mouillé. Il chercha à se rapprocher d'elle, à envelopper ses mains des siennes. Elle recula brusquement.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, je…je sais ce que tu as fait je t'ai vu. Elle fondit en larmes

Alors elle lui raconta son rêve, ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir, comment elle était arrivée ici, le rôle d'Adèle. Elle lui raconta tout. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir si coupable, après tout c'était lui qui avait parlé de ça dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, mais cette fois, elle n'émit aucune résistance, allant même jusqu'à croiser ses bras autour de son cou et à pleurer sur son épaule. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

- Rose, lui dit-il dans l'oreille, je ne sais pas ce que tuas vu, ou même qui tu as vu, mais je te le jure ce n'était pas moi. Je tiens trop à toi, je ne pourrais jamais souffrir. Je…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, s'emparant de ses lèvres avant la fin de sa tirade.

Rose était allongée sur Scorpius. Appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes, calant ses mains dans son dos. Scorpius, quant à lui, riait, marquant du fer rouge de ses baisers le cou de Rose qui mourrait littéralement de chaud. La danse battait son plein.

Par qui les baisers avaient été interrompus, nul ne le su jamais. Sa tête à elle était posée tout contre le banc. Sa tête à lui était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Ses yeux à elle étaient pongés dans les siens. Ses yeux à lui scrutaient ce miroir de l'âme insondable, se cognant sans doute au reflet de ses yeux de grès.

Le temps semblait suspendu, un fil ténu retenait les deux flammes qui brûlaient l'une et l'autre du feu ardent de l'amour. Un déclic se fit peut-être dans l'air, ne serait-ce qu'un frémissement de lèvres, que le bruissement d'un cheveu dans le vent ou que le cri muet de la tempête au dehors, mais elle se lança.

- Je…chuchota-t-elle d'abord, Je, répéta-t-elle plus fermement, les mots semblaient se bloquer sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je…je t'aime, dit-elle chuchotant.

Le temps resta figé encore un instant. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il restait lui aussi figé, oh, une demi seconde pas plus, mais La demi-seconde, la demi-seconde où elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait dû attendre. Son visage se fendit du sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et le temps se débloqua. Il reprit la danse le premier, s'affalant cette fois-ci sur Rose, la faisant prisonnière de ses bras, de ses baisers. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- Moi aussi Rose, moi aussi.

**Finite incantatem  
Alors voici que se clot ce chapitre 15, assez pénible à écrire je dois dire. IL vous à plut ? Dites le moi, hein, vraiment, parce que j'essaye de m'améliorer au mieux pour vous. Car après tout je n'ai que 15 ans **

**A JEUDI ;D  
_Le Scorpius Rose**


	18. Chapter 16

20/03/2013 06:16:00

**FIRE AND ICE **

**Chapitre 16**

La tête posée contre la vitre, les cheveux devant les yeux, les jambes entourées par ses bras, Adèle faisait, depuis plus de deux heures, semblant de dormir. Elle était lâche, elle le savait. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite, s'excuser une bonne fois pour toute et attendre que la pilule passe. Oui mais voilà, et si elle ne passait pas ? Fred avait, quant à lui, la même expression sur le visage depuis qu'il était revenu au compartiment, vide. Elle tergiversait depuis avec elle-même, penchant tout de même plus pour attendre le premier pas de sa part. "Il faut lui laisser le temps", s'excusait-elle elle-même. Mais maintenant, il n'y en avait plus de temps. Le train commençait déjà à ralentir, et dans quelque minutes, ils seraient sur la voie 9 3/4. Elle ferma les paupières très fort, espérant presque disparaître dans la banquette rouge. Quelqu'un la secoua un peu, l'appelant par son prénom. Elle risqua un œil sur la pièce. Parti. Battant des paupières, elle essaya quand même de prendre une tête d'endormie convaincante. Vu la tête d'Albus c'était raté. Elle se leva finalement, le corps tout endolori par la position prolongée. Elle tituba, un peu, puis retrouva vite son équilibre, juste à temps pour sauter du train. Albus l'escortait toujours, il la conduisit jusqu'au reste de la famille. Elle regrettait quelques peu que ce ne soit Fred qui… peu importe. Rose était là dans un coin, serrant et se faisant serrer. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se détacha de sa mère, bredouillant quelques mots qu'Adèle n'entendit pas. Elle se rapprocha d'elle au pas de course, toute traces de larmes ayant disparues de ses joues.  
- Hey !dit-elle en lui pressant l'épaule, alors, mon goujat de cousin t'a déjà abandonnée ?  
Elle rougit, c'était donc si flagrant ?  
- T'inquiète, continua-t-elle, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule au milieu de notre famille démente. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Après tout, on se soutient en tant que filles Gryffondor non ?  
Sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle lui renvoyait l'ascenseur comprit Adèle.  
-Je…Oui merci. Elle lui sourit.  
Décidément c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien cette Rose Weasley.

***********************************************************

La voiture avançait très lentement. Grand-père Weasley n'avait pas voulut qu'ils utilisent la transplanation ou même la poudre de cheminette, prétextant que Louis –bien qu'il soit en première année- était trop jeune pour ça. Pff. Fred savait pertinemment qu'il voulait montrer à Adèle, qu'il savait conduire. Quand bien même c'était Oncle Harry, Oncle Ron, et son propre père qui conduisaient, respectivement, les trois voitures. Il se sentait complètement con, coincé dans la carlingue, ne pouvant pas vraiment étendre ses jambes, subissant les habituelles chamailleries des plus jeunes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de trouver la fille dont il commençait à tomber amoureux et lui dire…Lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ? "Tient salut, non je ne t'ignorais pas, je ne savais juste pas comment t'annoncer le fait que j'avais couché avec une autre fille. Pourquoi je te le dis ? Tout simplement parce que je pense que c'est une sacrée connerie de rester amis tous les deux et que je pense qu'il faut que nous sortions ensemble. Pourquoi je l'ai fait alors ? Ah bah juste parce que j'ai halluciné et que j'ai cru que c'était toi, parce que oui j'ai des visions. Ah oui et au fait, je t'aime. " Complètement nul comme déclaration. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il lui dise un jour, parce que sinon il allait devenir fou.  
Tout à l'heure dans le train, il aurait juré qu'elle fixait, pourtant, quand il avait osé lever les yeux, elle dormait. Il fallait vite qu'il y mette un terme, parce que se cacher dans la voiture la plus éloignée de la sienne n'allait pas être toujours suffisant.

Il tapotait nerveusement le cadre de la fenêtre à présent. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il revoyait les images de la salle de bain maintenant. Comment avait-il pu confondre Adèle avec cette…cette…

Dans sa poche, sa baguette jeta des étincelles rouges qui lui brulèrent la cuisse. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, il se renfrogna encore plus. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être Scorpius pour une fois. Pas de réputation, pas de famille, juste Poudlard et…Rose. Non, réflexion faite, il ne souhaitait pas, mais alors pas du tout être à la place de Scorpius.

Il se demanda ce à quoi pouvait penser Adèle en ce moment. Etait-elle heureuse ? Le haïssait-elle ? Il l'avait vu monter avec sa cousine, et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

***********************************************************

La porte grinçait, sa peinture s'écaillait, et le rideau de dentelle avait quelques trous, pourtant, je me disais que c'était exactement le genre de porte qu'il fallait à une maison. Dans la cuisine, l'air embaumait les gâteaux, et même si ça me rendait quelque peu nostalgique de ma grand-mère à moi, j'étais heureuse d'être là. Nous ouvrions la marche avec Rose qui me tenait toujours. Durant le trajet en voiture, on avait parlé de tout et de rien, de Poudlard, de sa vie à Londres avec mes parents, mais surtout pas de Fred, ou de l'incident du train ou même de Scorpius. Non on n'en avait pas parlé.

Molly Weasley nous attendait sur le seuil de la porte qui menait de la cuisine au salon, mains sur les hanches, tout sourire, ses cheveux qui avaient dû être roux comme le feu étaient à présent gris, et ramenés en un chignon, sur sa robe rouge à petites fleurs blanches, elle portait un tablier vert, avec une poche en forme de trèfle sur le devant, et "Irlande" brodé en lettres dorées au niveau de la poitrine. Elle incarnait la générosité même, et lorsqu'elle me serra dans ses bras, je dû me faire violence pour la lâcher.

Défilèrent ensuite tous les cousins, je les connaissais presque tous, sauf peut-être Teddy, à 26 ans le demi loup-garou n'avait jamais été au château en même temps que moi. James arriva peu de temps après tout le monde, il venait directement de Gringotts où il travaillait à mi-temps en attendant d'avoir fini ses études comme briseur de sort. Si il me jeta un regard en biais, il ne dit rien, faisant les gros yeux à sa cousine à qui j'étais toujours scotchée. Albus lui chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille, et il hocha la tête. Se dirigeant vers moi, il m'enferma dans ses bras, souriant à présent. Au vu de la tension qui planait dans la pièce, je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-il, s'il est méchant, n'hésite pas à le corriger, _cousine._

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une voix suave qui fit vibrer ma colonne vertébrale, bon dieu, il savait parler aux filles lui. Me collant un bisou baveux sur la joue, il me relâcha. Les conversations avaient repris depuis le début de l'embrassade. Rose s'approcha de mon côté.

-On a bien cru que James allait mourir ce soir.

Je l'ai regardée, mes yeux écarquillés à excès sans doute. D'un doigt, elle m'a indiqué la direction vers laquelle je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder depuis mon arrivée. Fred était là, la mains enfoncées dans les poches, son regard d'habitude si bleu, était noir, ses cheveux d'habitude si emmêlés, étaient dressés sur sa tête. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, jamais je ne l'aurais approché, il avait l'air si…_menaçant. _Connectant la cause à l'effet je suivis son regard, d'un air mauvais, il fixait James.

-Rose ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment, pourquoi Fred est-il si en colère ? Après tout James me disait juste bonjour non ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Heum, on va dire que leur…comment dire…querelle, date d'un peu plus que ça. Quant il était encore à Poudlard, en 7e année, James a…en quelques sortes…"volé" la copine de Fred. Je dis bien "en quelques sortes" puisqu'il s'agissait en fait d'un pari, qu'avait fait Albus comme quoi Fred ne se ferait jamais larguer. Sauf qu'il se trouve qu'ils avaient raison, Fred ne se ferait jamais larguer. Et comme Albus avait parié…euh –sa voix baissa- 10 gallions, James s'en est mêlé. Depuis c'est un peu comme un…un jeu entre eux.

Sauf que ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un jeu. En tous cas pas pour Fred, dans sa poche droite, je pouvais très bien voir ses doigts de crisper autour du bâton de bois, prêt à dégainer à tout instant.

Je retenais mon souffle, un seul faux pas de sa part et il serait cuit. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher ça. Bref me creuser les méninges. Tiens, je n'avais même pas réfuté le sous-entendu de Rose, comme quoi j'étais en quelque sorte la petite amie de Fred. Zut, qu'est-ce que j'allais m'imaginer. Pour l'instant c'était plutôt mal parti pour n'importe qu'elle relation.  
La musique retentit si fort, et tellement à l'improviste, que je manquais de renverser mon verre de Bierraubeurre. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je fis volte-face presque immédiatement, sur le qui-vive je l'avoue. James était là, et d'une révérence stupide il m'offrit son bras. Je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot bon sang ! C'était la goutte d'eau.

- Je…non merci James, je préfère ne pas danser, tu sais vous n'avez pas un super équilibre vous les Weasley.

Il fit une fausse moue blessée.

- Ah oui ? Mais moi je suis un Potter pardi ! Alors c'est oui, dit-il d'un regard amusé.

J'allais lui répliquer d'un pique acide, mais Fred ne m'en a même pas laissé le temps. Il apparut à mon côté plus vite que l'éclair, posant une main protectrice sur mon bras.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie James !

Vu sa position, il avait l'air d'un chien qui gardait un os. L'entendre grogner ne m'aurait pas surprise. Sans même attendre la réponse de l'autre, il m'entraîna par le bras, enfonçant ses doigts un peu plus que nécessaire m'est avis. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il remarque que j'existe, que j'en oubliais d'avoir mal. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, moi toujours dans son sillon. Arrivant devant une porte mauve, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et la referma de la même manière. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla, personne ne se regarda, personne ne s'effleura. Puis elle a cassé le silence. La musique.

Je doute que l'un de nous l'ai entendu avant cet instant. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Alors lorsqu'il me tendit une main, accompagné de son plus beau sourire, mmon cœur à bondit.  
-Tu danses ?a-t-il-dit.  
Juste deux mots. Un sujet, un verbe. Pourtant, à ce moment, ces deux petits mots ont crevé mon cœur. Si je l'affirme, je l'ai même entendu se dégonfler peu à peu ensuite. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, m'emparant de sa main comme si c'était mon bien le plus précieux. J'ai juste hoché la tête, presque imperceptiblement, mais lui il l'a vu, il était aux aguets sans doutes.

Il a posé sa main sur ma taille. J'ai posé la mienne sur son épaule. Le son était faible, mais le rythme aussi, alors ce n'était pas grave. On a commencé à se balancer doucement. Malgré mes 5 ans de danse classique et sa part de Spinett, on restait maladroits. J'ai bien essayé de rester silencieuse, mais le silence avait été brisé, ça importait plus trop que je me taise ou non. Alors j'ai parlé.

-Je suis désolée, ai-je dit posant ma tête sur son épaule, pour ce que j'ai dit dans le train, pour tout à l'heure, pour…

-Chut ! Il a posé son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il souriait. On a continué de se balancer, puis il a repris. Moi aussi je suis désolé, je suis désolé d'être un vrai con, je…

-Chut ! Je n'ai pas posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, non, j'ai posé les miennes plutôt.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, ses doigt dans ma nuque doux. Je ne voulais pas rompre ce baiser, car j'avais l'impression que si je foirais cette instant, tout allait aller de traviole, et ce serait la fin. Alors au lieu de le repousser, j'ai crocheté mes doigts blancs dans ses cheveux de feu, et je l'ai attiré encore un peu plus à moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant que l'on entende la pas dans l'escalier, mais quand on s'est séparés, on était hors d'haleine. Il n'y avait pas d'impératif à ce que je me cache, mais juste d'un regard j'ai compris que lui non plus, il ne voulait pas que les autres s'immiscent dans ce moment, c'était notre moment. Juste lui, juste moi. Il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, tendrement.  
- Dans deux heures, la cabane à outils du jardin.  
Je l'ai embrassé moi aussi, volant un peu de magie à ce moment si agréable. J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis faufilée dehors, avant que les autres ne me voient, ni vue ni connue, je suis entrée dans ma chambre, ni vu ni connue, je me suis allongée sur mon lit, ni vu ni connu, son visage s'est tracé au plafond, parfait.

*****************************************************************

**Voilà où se clôt ce merveilleux chapitre 16 ! Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais alterner, un chapitre sur S&R et un chapitre sur F&A. Qu'en dites vous ? J'ai aussi changé le point de vue pour un petit moment, peut-être que je recommencerais, faut voir ! Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et j'en suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment super heureuse ! Mais par contre silence radio depuis au moins deux ou trois chapitres sur les commentaires :(**

**Pour le prochain, il viendra cette semaine, je ne sais pas encore très bien quand, mais il viendra (parole de scout)**

**A plus, et portez vous bien.**

**_Le Scorpius Rose**


End file.
